Le poids du chagrin
by Pyrewan
Summary: [Terminé] Mariah aime Ray. . . Où du moins le croyait-elle avant sa rencontre avec un certain capitaine. . . (Kai-Mariah)
1. Pourquoi ?

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

-

__

Allo ! Bon bien, j'ai écrit cette petite fic après avoir lu les défis de Shiny. Celle-ci est basée sur le défi numéro 6. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi douée que certains bons auteurs mais j'ai quand même décidé de la mettre sur fanfiction… Je sais il doit y avoir quelques erreurs mais pardonnez-moi ! c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic ( ou même une histoire quelconque ) en dehors de l'école : )

-

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

**__**

Chapitre premier

-

__

Pourquoi ?

-

-

Mariah avançait tête baissée dans la rue. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, et elle s'en fichait éperdument. De toute façon quelle importance ? Après ce qui venait de se passer, bravo l'idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu penser ou même espéré qu'il ressente la même chose vis-à-vis elle ? Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, elle aurait du savoir qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments ! Elle avait beaucoup de chance de le connaître et d'avoir pu passer autant de bons moments auprès de lui. Elle avait tant de souvenirs, certes ils n'étaient pas tous agréables… Elle se rappelait, un jour, lorsqu'ils s'étaient chamaillés à cause d'un combat beyblade, où leurs toupies s'étaient faites éjecter en même temps, comme ils n'arrivaient pas à décerner le vainqueur, ils avaient resté une bonne heure chacun de leur côté, sans se parler, mais ils étaient bien trop amis pour se tenir tête plus longtemps ! Elle rit doucement, puis elle se rembrunit. Elle venait de tout gâcher ! À partir de maintenant, ce ne serait plus jamais pareille entre elle et lui, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face… Les mots que Ray lui avait dit, ces mots chaleureux et sincère qui l'avaient plongé dans une immense tristesse, ces mots qu'il avait dit sans vouloir la blesser et qui étaient maintenant comme un poison mortel dans ses pensées, ces mots qui lui avaient ôter tout espoir... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert sa grande bouche ???

__

Ray et Mariah marchait doucement au parc, près de la rivière. Ils étaient seuls et le parc était plongé dans un silence lourd. La légère brise faisait tourbillonner les feuilles des arbres qui surplombaient la rivière.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? demanda Ray après un instant

- Si tu veux ! répondit gentiment Mariah.

Ils s'assirent par terre, près de l'eau, dans un coin à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Il était environ 3h00 de l'après-midi, mais le soleil tapait fort. Il y eut un grand silence, les deux amis regardaient paisiblement l'horizon. Puis Mariah regarda discrètement Ray.

" Je………je ne sais plus quoi penser, il a toujours été un frère, un ami pour moi. Mais, depuis quelques temps, je le vois différemment." Pensa-t-elle. Elle l'observa , lui, ses yeux, sa bouche, son regard chaleureux et amical. Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

" Il est si beau, si gentil. Devrais-je lui dire ? Non, il ne doit sûrement pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour moi. C'est impossible. Il m'a toujours considéré comme une sœur. Mais, après tout, ça fait si longtemps que nous nous connaissons, nous avons surmonté tant d'épreuves ensemble ! Peut-être…" Elle se mit à examiner Ray. Il la regarda à son tour et dit simplement :

- Il fait un temps super tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je……Oui ! Elle regarda le ciel, soudainement gênée.

- Ray…….?

- Oui ? Fit-il en lui lançant un regard innocent qui l'a fit fondre d'embarras.

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît . . . Fit-elle timidement en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle entreprit de tortiller nerveusement autour de son doigt.

- Oui, depuis des années !

- Tu sais……. Je voulais te dire une chose…… J'ai beaucoup hésité….… et j'ai décidé de te le dire. "Lui dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ray semblait intrigué par ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Il y eut un interminable silence durant lequel les secondes semblaient être aussi longue que des heures pour Mariah qui regardait avidement Ray. En ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie : sauter à son cou et l'embrasser passionnément, lui, qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Mais elle se retint. Elle rassembla son courage à deux mains et dit d'une voix claire et forte, mais qui malgré tout, tremblait :

Je. . . je t'aime Ray. Je t'aime vraiment ! J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te regarder, de te toucher, j'ai envie de tout faire avec toi ! Avoua Mariah. Puis, saisissant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle regarda ailleurs, embarrassée. 

" Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?!? " se dit-elle en elle même. Ray eut l'air surpris, puis il sourit et, du bout des doigts, caressa doucement le visage en feu de Mariah.

- Mariah, moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais pas de la même façon que toi tu m'aimes. Je pourrais faire tout pour toi, mais je le ferais en tant que frère, en tant que ton meilleur ami. Je tient vraiment à toi. Notre relation est parfaite comme ça et je ne veut pas risquer de la détruire.

Mariah détourna le regard, ses mains tremblaient.

" Il a raison " pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Surtout pas devant lui, non ! Elle avait envie de crier, de tout casser autour d'elle. Mais elle se contenta de dire d'une voix aussi calme et détachée que possible :

- Ah..… Je…..C'est pas grave ! J'ai…. Je dois partir, tout de suite !" Elle se leva et commença à marcher rapidement sur le chemin rocailleux. Si seulement elle pouvait devenir aussi minuscule que la poussière pour disparaître parmi les grains de sable qui jonchaient le sol, si seulement elle aurait pu remonter dans le temps pour effacer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle pu faire fut de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de Ray et de cet endroit. Elle s'enfuit, tout en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait devoir affronter ses sentiments. Elle partit d'un pas rapide, sans jeter aucun regard à Ray, qui l'observait s'éloigner tristement, sans essayer de la rattraper.

- Mariah, attends ! Attends..… je t'en pris…..

Mariah ne peut retenir les quelques larmes brûlantes qui glissaient le long de ses joues encore rouges de gêne. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, elle avait marché longtemps mais, elle n'avait pas quitté le parc. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir dans un endroit calme ; son arbre était la place idéale. Ce n'était pas vraiment son arbre, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se reposer, elle allait s'y réfugier. Cet arbre était immense et son superbe feuillage était très dense. Lorsque qu'elle montait dedans et qu'elle s'assoyait sur la plus grosse branche, situé dans le milieu du feuillage de l'arbre, elle était presque invisible pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Arrivée à destination, Mariah s'approcha du tronc de l'arbre qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle agrippa une branche basse et s'en servit pour sauter dans l'immense arbre. Elle grimpa un instant, s'assit sur une branche, puis releva la tête. Elle sursauta. Elle n'était pas seule, un garçon au cheveux bleus la dévisageait, apparemment aussi étonné. Elle l'observa un instant, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait souvent vu avec Ray.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?!? Qu'est-ce que Kai faisait ici ?!?


	2. Confrontation entre rock et rose

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

**__**

Chapitre deux

-

__

Confrontation entre rock et rose

-

-

Kai et Mariah se regardaient silencieusement. Aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot, les deux adolescents se contentaient de se fixer avec un regard surpris. Après un long moment silencieux, Kai rompît le silence en demandant d'une voix sèche :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mariah ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon arbre ?!?

- Dans ton arbre ? Dans TON arbre ??? S'emporta furieusement Mariah.

"Comment ose-t-il prétendre que c'est son arbre ?!? Ce parc est à tout le monde ! Il n'a pas le droit de le garder pour lui tout seul !" Elle fulminait.

"Ouf……… je dois vraiment me calmer………. " Pensa Mariah en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Ce n'est pas TON arbre. J'ai autant le droit d'y venir que toi. " Continua-t-elle aussi calmement que ses nerfs le lui permettaient.

- Va t'en. " dit simplement Kai en croisant les bras.

- M'en aller ??? Pourquoi ! Je reste si je veux et j'ai envie de rester ! Tu n'a qu'à t'en aller si tu n'est pas content ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Kai lui parlait. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne voulait pas entendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier tous ces problèmes, réfugiée sur la plus grosse branche de son arbre préféré. Elle mit ses bras autour de ses genoux et accota sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit soulagée et libre, comme si on lui avait enlevé un énorme fardeau de sur les épaules. Son amour envers Ray et sa confrontation avec Kai étaient maintenant loin d'elle. Elle expira, se détendit et s'endormit sous les yeux de Kai, qui l'observait, stupéfait.

Puis, Mariah se réveilla et revint à la cruelle réalité. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se contenta d'écouter. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, elle n'entendait même plus le vent tourbillonner dans les feuilles vertes de l'érable sur lequel elle était perchée. Elle ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se sentait reposée. L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de Kai. Il était assis sur une branche un peu plus loin, en train de palper minutieusement sa toupie, Dranzer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit que Kai examinait, l'anneau de défense qui était légèrement relever. Kai tournait et retournait la toupie dans sa main à la recherche d'un moyen pour l'arranger. Bien sûr, c'était facilement réparable……… quand on savait s'y prendre et qu'on avait les bons outils……….Justement Mariah savait………

" Je pourrais l'aider, mais pourquoi lui retirer le fardeau d'aller demander de l'aide au reste de son équipe ??? Son orgueil en prendrait un coup " Mariah fit une pause, et se replongea dans ses pensées.

" Mais si je réussis à la réparer sous ses yeux, son orgueil serait encore plus touché……." Mariah esquissa un sourire et sauta sur une branche près de Kai, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Sachant que Kai ne lui lasserait jamais prendre Dranzer, sans dire un mot, Mariah tendit rapidement la main et saisit fermement Dranzer qu'elle attira vivement vers elle. Kai, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, contempla sa main vide, où sa toupie avait été un moment plus tôt. Elle avait été plus rapide que lui.

Il tourna les yeux vers Mariah, ou plutôt vers Dranzer, que le fille aux cheveux roses détenait dans sa main.

- Redonne-moi le ! ordonna-t-il en regardant froidement Mariah qui n'était nullement impressionné par son ton agressif.

- Attends, je veux seulement t'aider. Je vais te le redonné après, juré. Fit-elle en examinant la toupie de Kai.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! J'y arriverai bien tout seul ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de reprendre Dranzer. Mais, Mariah était bien plus rapide et elle évita tous les coups de Kai qui essayait désespérément de reprendre son phénix. Après un instant, il se résigna à accepter l'aide de Mariah. Il s'assit sur une branche et croisa ses bras.

- T'as gagné. Dépêche-toi. Dit-il, frustré. Mariah se mit au travail.

- Où as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en examinant la toupie.

- À l'entraînement. Lui dit-il, surpris de s'entendre lui répondre.

- Elle a pris un coup violent.

Hmmph……… marmonna Kai en pensant à l'énorme roche qui avait tombé sur sa toupie. Après cet incident, il s'était ensuite rendu dans son arbre pour voir si sa toupie ne s'était pas trop faite écrasé durant l'impact et il avait rencontré cette fille……. Il jeta un regard à Mariah qui avait empoigné Dranzer , elle mettait une forte pression à différents endroits sur sa toupie. 

Mariah leva les yeux, Kai la fixait de son regard fier et orgueilleux.

" Tu vas voir espèce de frimeur………" pensa-t-elle en ajustant Dranzer. L'anneau émit un clic sonore.

- Tiens, reprends-le. Lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lança la toupie à Kai, qui l'empoigna avec la ferme intention de ne plus la lâcher. Il l'examina et ouvrit la bouche, étonné.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant, surpris. Mariah rit doucement. Elle était ravie que Kai soit impressionné par elle

Un jour, quand j'étais enfant, ma toupie avait fait la même chose, et Ray m'a gentiment appris à réparer ce genre de chose. Tu sais, il est très doué et il connaît plein de choses. D'ailleurs il m'a promis……….." 

Elle s'arrêta, son visage pris soudainement un air douloureux. Penser à Ray lui faisait mal. Sa confrontation avec Kai lui avait sorti son ami de la tête. Mais, maintenant, ses sentiments étaient trop forts et elle retenait ses larmes depuis trop longtemps. Elle jeta un bref regard à Kai et essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Mariah saisit une branche et se mit à la serrer de toute ses forces, si bien qu'elle se mit à avoir des crampes aux articulations. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie de quelques autres, si bien qu'un flot de larmes s'écoula de ses yeux. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, pas même le fait qu'elle pleurait sous les yeux de Kai.

- J'ai tout gâché ! Tout ! Tous mes souvenirs, toute notre amitié, tout ! sanglota-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Kai l'observait, hébété. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ainsi ? Puis, tout devint clair ; Ray. Depuis le première fois qu'il avait vu Mariah regarder Ray, il avait su. Il regarda Mariah qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si faible, jamais, depuis des années, il n'avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus de la sorte. Kai rentra Dranzer dans sa poche et s'approcha doucement d'elle, sans bruit. Mariah n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'un quelqu'un, surtout d'une fille. Il tendit son bras et le contact de sa main avec le bras de Mariah le troubla. Il recula d'un pas. La fille sanglotait. Il leva la tête et dit :

Tu l'aimais vraiment ce Ray, hein ? 

Mariah leva les yeux, étonnée de voir que ces mots venaient de lui. Comment savait-il ? Aucune importance. Mariah passa une main sur ses yeux mouillés. Elle observa Kai quelques secondes. Il semblait chercher son regard. Il leva la main et lui toucha l'épaule, doucement. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de se confier à lui. Elle avait besoin de laisser sortir ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais, elle se ressaisit, c'était Kai. Le froid, le frimeur, l'arrogant Kai. C'était un crétin qui ne ressentait rien. Elle tourna le tête et cria :

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'est qu'un pauvre gars froid et incapable de montrer ses sentiments ! Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ?

Elle se tut et poussa brusquement Kai qui perdit l'équilibre. L'adolescent glissa et attrapa une branche, ce qui l'empêchât de tomber dans le vide. Il vacilla un instant avant de revenir en total équilibre. Il souffla un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique de Mariah. Il lui lança un dernier regard et il sauta en bas de l'arbre.

Kai marchait en direction de l'hôtel The Pacific, l'hôtel où lui et son équipe séjournaient. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Il rentra ses mains dans ses poches.

Comment avait-il pu ? Il s'était laissé attendrir par le regard désespéré de Mariah. Il avait eut le choix : soit il faisait ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire, renier ses émotions, ou soit il écoutait ses sentiments. Pour une rare fois dans sa pauvre vie, il avait choisi ses sentiments, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Kai repensa aux mots que Mariah avait dit : _Tu n'est qu'un pauvre gars froid et incapable de montrer ses sentiments !_

C'était ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Ce que tout le monde pensait de lui ? Bien sûr, il l'avait cherché. Il savait qu'en rejetant tout le monde, il serait seul, il aimait être seul. Mais être seul toute sa vie ? Il devait y réfléchir. Jusqu'à maintenant Kai avait réussit à tout faire seul, mais il savait bien qu'un jour, il aurait besoin des autres, et ce jour il le redoutait. Kai soupira lentement. La fille, Mariah, il ne savait pas pourquoi ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus sur lui lorsqu'il avait regardé ses yeux de félin. Quand il l'avait regardé, accroupit et vulnérable, il avait ressentit quelque chose, malgré lui. Une émotion troublante et incertaine. Peut-être de la compassion ? L'adolescent n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait pas les émotions. Il se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à l'érable où Mariah était cachée. Quand on prêtait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des sanglots mélangés aux sifflements incessants du vent qui balayait les feuilles des arbres environnants.

-

-

-

__

J'ai refait ce chapitre 5 fois………. J'espère que l'aimerez parce que moi j'ai vraiment, mais VRAIMENT fais tout ce que je pouvais……… sauf pour les fautes, j'ai relu que 4 fois………

-

-

__

Je suis vraiment pas contente. J'ai travaillé vraiment beaucoup de temps sur mon chapitre et quand je l'ai fini mon ordinateur ne trouvait plus la page de Fanfiction. Vraiment très très énervant. Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ça………

-

-

-

-


	3. Coïncidences

__

( Quand je relis ma fic je me sens vraiment nulle… Fallait que ça sorte.

Désolée……. Et j'ai remarquée que ma fic se passait principalement dans l'arbre……. et que mes chapitres étaient très courts…….

La vie est injuste, le talent va aux uns et le reste va aux autres ( Dans lesquels je me classe…….)

Certains auteur disent qu'il ne sont pas doués alors quand faite ils le sont vraiment……. Moi je dit que je ne suis pas douée et je ne le suis pas. Honte à moi ! )

Bon bien pour ceux que ça intéresse :

-

-

-

****

Chapitre 3

-

-

__

Coïncidences

Mariah atterrit par terre, après avoir fait un bond impressionnant de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée. Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle était dans cet arbre. L'adolescente scruta les alentours, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et elle était la seule présente au parc. Elle suivit le chemin rocheux en direction de la sortie du parc. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait à Kai……. Au regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de descendre de l'arbre……. Pourquoi avait-elle eut des remords suite à ce regard de chien battu ? Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'elle allait se confier à lui seulement parce que soudainement et bizarrement il était devenu gentil et compréhensif ? Gentil et compréhensif……. Jamais Mariah n'aurait pensé attribuer ces deux qualités à Kai. Mais, pourquoi avait-il subitement changé de comportement ? Il avait passé de froid comme un glacier à doux comme un chaton. Un chaton très mignon, soit dit en passant…….

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa rêverie, Mariah vit qu'elle avait dépassé l'entrée de l'hôtel '' The Pacific'' d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle revint sur ces pas sans trop se presser. L'hôtel The Pacific était l'un des meilleurs hôtel de toute l'Italie. Son équipe, les Whitetigers, et toutes celles qui s'étaient inscrites au Tournoi Italien s'y trouvaient. L'ambiance y était joyeuse et chaleureuse, et la nourriture qu'ils y faisaient était exquise. De la vrai nourriture Italienne ! Ce qui la réjouissait car elle adorait les pâtes.

La répartition des chambres avait été faite les deux semaines précédentes et chaque équipe avait eut droit à deux chambres. Elle et le reste de son équipe avait convenu que Mariah aurait une chambre à elle seule, pour plus d'intimité, et que les trois autres membres, Lee, Gary et Kevin, aurait l'autre pièce. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Mariah avait adoré la chambre qui lui avait été désignée. Les murs étaient d'une jolie teinte de vert et le plancher était en bois. Il y avait aussi une énorme salle de bain, une cuisine joliment installée, un magnifique salon, une énorme vitre en plein milieu du salon……. Et surtout la chambre des Bladebreakers qui était juste à côté de la sienne…….

Mariah soupira et ouvrit la porte vitré de l'hôtel. Elle avança à pas feutrés dans le couloir. Soudain, elle entendit un rire, un rire familier, qui venait de la cafétéria de l'hôtel. Ce rire, elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles ! C'était celui de Ray ! Oh non ! C'était prévisible, à cette heure presque tout le monde était à l'hôtel. Elle regarda devant elle, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour se rendre à sa chambre et elle devait passer devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la cafétéria. Elle se calma, puis pensa :

" Il n'y a pas d'autre issus…….Je DOIS passer devant la cafétéria. Mais pourquoi je m'énerve tant ! Il n'y a vraiment que très peu de chances qu'il me voit passer. Et puis, il sera tellement occupé à parler avec ses amis qu'il ne me verra pas ……. J'espère, car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler, vraiment……."

La fille aux cheveux roses respira un grand coup puis passa d'un pas nerveux devant la cafétéria. En passant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Ray qui parlait avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns, à peu près de la même grandeur que lui. Puis Ray se détourna de sa conversation et regarda vers Mariah qui le fixait toujours.

" Oh non……. ! "

Elle regarda droit devant elle, accéléra le pas et fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Ray qui s'était levé pour partir à sa rencontre. Mariah entendit les pas de Ray résonner sur le plancher de marbre. Elle savait qu'il la rattraperait, mais au lieu de s'enfuir, elle chercha ses mots. Elle ne devait plus fuir, mais affronter. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Mariah sentit une main douce et chaude lui toucher l'avant-bras, Ray. Elle baissa les yeux, nerveuse. Elle devait contrôler ses sentiments, sinon ils la trahiraient…….

- Mariah……. Regarde-moi, on dirait que tu me fuis. Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai peur de t'avoir blessée…….

- Non, Ray rassure-toi. Je vais bien. " Elle essaya de faire ce qui semblait être un sourire.

- Arrête de mentir, je ne suis pas dupe et je te connaît bien mieux que tu penses. " Il rit doucement, puis prit dans ses mains le menton de son amie, la forçant à le regarder. " On a tellement vécut de moments merveilleux ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tout soit gâché par une histoire pareille…….

Il y eut un silence embarrassant puis, Mariah se décida à répondre, à dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, une bonne fois pour toute.

Moi aussi, je veux que tout soit comme avant ! Mais seulement, ça a changé ! J'aimerais pouvoir te regarder sans jamais penser à notre relation, j'aimerais pouvoir être à côté de toi sans que l'idée de t'embrasser ne me traverse l'esprit, mais j'y peux rien ! Depuis que je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques je me répète sans cesse : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? N'aurais-je pas pu continué de te considérer comme mon meilleur ami, pas plus ? Mais non, le fait que quelqu'un d'aussi admirable et parfait que toi soit prêt à faire tout pour moi ne m'a pas suffit, j'en voulais plus ! " 

Elle se tut et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Ray la fixait de ses yeux marrons, ébahit. Mariah avait été si direct, si sincère. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi……. aussi……. imprévisible. Il ne pu que murmurer :

- Mariah…….J-je…….

- Ne dis rien……. J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances un instant, s'il te plaît, pour ce qu'il reste encore de notre amitié, n'essaies pas de me rattraper. " Murmura à son tour Mariah en se dirigeant en courant vers la chambre 421, sa chambre, soudain extrêmement troublée.

Mariah entra dans la chambre, exténuée. Elle s'était taper les six grands escaliers de l'hôtel en courant. Mais, l'adolescente ne le regrettait pas, car cet exercice l'avait aidé à se défouler un peu. Elle ôta son veston, qu'elle avait entouré autour de sa taille à cause de la chaleur, et le déposa sur une chaise à côté de la porte. La jeune fille était assoiffée, elle alla vers le réfrigérateur et y prit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle bu en quelques gorgées.

Mariah se rendit ensuite vers le salon et, en passant, saisit une pomme qui traînait sur le comptoir. Elle s'assit péniblement sur le sofa et croqua dans le fruit juteux. Les yeux mi-clos, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda en dehors. D'ici on voyait le parc et un peu plus loin on apercevait le centre-ville, une place magnifique, mais qui était très bruyante. Elle et Ray s'y étaient promenés le jour précédant. Ça avait été merveilleux. Mariah soupira et s'allongea sur le sofa moelleux. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Elle avait dit à Ray tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et elle ne regrettait absolument pas ses aveux. C'était comme si on lui avait enlevé un couteau qu'elle avait d'enfoncer dans le dos depuis longtemps.

Mariah était soulagée. Elle était enfin en paix. L'adolescente s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

-

Il était environ 2h30 du matin et Mariah, après s'avoir éveillée, ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle était debout, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, et elle scrutait les environs. Mariah tenait fermement Galux dans sa main. Son regard se posa sur un arbre en plein milieu du parc, près de la rivière qui s'écoulait calmement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet hôtel pour aller grimper dans son arbre préféré, le magnifique peuplier . L'adolescente se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, saisit son veston et sortit silencieusement de l'hôtel, après avoir soigneusement fermée la porte derrière elle.

Elle fermât la porte de l'hôtel et marcha vers le parc. Comme il faisait plutôt frisquet, complètement le contraire de la journée ensoleillée qu'ils avaient vécu précédemment, elle mit sa veste. Mariah mit sa toupie dans sa poche gauche et prit le sentier qui menait au peuplier. C'était très calme, on entendait seulement quelques criquets et les automobiles bruyantes de la ville.

Elle arriva enfin au peuplier. Cet arbre était encore plus majestueux la nuit, à la clarté de la lune. La lune. Ce satellite avait toujours intrigué Mariah et aujourd'hui, justement, c'était la pleine lune. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Mariah s'assit par terre, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle prit Galux et la fit tournoyer dans sa main. Soudain elle entendit des pas. Oui, quelqu'un approchait. Les sons étaient lointain mais ils se rapprochaient. De plus en plus proche. Elle commença à voir une silhouette. Mariah monta dans l'arbre, elle grimpa jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre et s'accroupit. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ? L'Adolescente commença à voir les traits de l'étrange personne. C'était Kai !

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici à une heure pareille ! " Elle roula les yeux.

" La question marche dans les deux sens, qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici à une heure pareille……."

Kai s'approcha de l'arbre, alors Mariah essaya de s'accroupir un peu plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit. Elle s'aperçut soudain que Kai s'était arrêté en dessous de l'arbre et qu'il regardait en l'air.

" Oh non…….Il m'a sûrement remarqué. "

Elle écarta les feuilles de l'arbre et jeta un regard à Kai. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il murmurait quelque chose, il appelait quelqu'un. Elle tendit l'oreille et se concentra dans l'espoir de savoir ce que disait le mystérieux garçon.

" Silverwings ?!? Qui est Silverwings ??? " pensa-t-elle, confuse. L'adolescente eut automatiquement la réponse à sa question car un petit hibou argenté sortit du pénombre et vint se poser sur le bras tendu de Kai qui sourit en voyant l'oiseau. Elle observa quelques instants le garçon, abasourdie.

" Kai est ami avec les hiboux ? C'est bizarre, mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas irrécupérable……. S'il réussit à s'attacher, il réussit peut-être à aimer……."

Elle observa Kai encore un instant. Il semblait vraiment adorer le petit volatile……. Il le caressait doucement en arrière des ailes. Le petit hibou se trémoussait doucement sous les doigts de Kai.

Lorsqu'il était avec ce petit hibou, Kai semblait doux et attentionné, complètement le contraire de ce dont il voulait paraître. Peut-être que son arrogance en présence des autres n'était qu'une amure ou bien des émotions refoulées……. Peut-être qu'en parlant au hibou il se sentait écouté et qu'il savait qu'en se confiant à un animal, ses secrets ne seraient pas dit. Peut-être qu'il se sentait simplement compris……. Mais ce serait bien mieux si la gentillesse était une de ces principales qualités. En fait, la gentillesse lui allait plutôt bien…….

Mariah rougit, honteuse de penser à des choses pareilles. Ses yeux se posèrent encore sur Kai. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus murmura quelques mots et le petit hibou s'envola en deux ou trois battement d'ailes. Il s'éloigna et disparut dans le ciel sombre. Kai était de dos à Mariah qui regardait la scène, stupéfaite. Elle fermât la petite ouverture qu'elle avait faite entre les feuilles et elle s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre. Elle bailla de fatigue et essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, mais les deux ou trois heures de sommeil qu'elle avait sauté n'étaient pas partis sans demander leurs restes…….

-

Kai était debout et regardait la rivière. Le bruit de cette dernière était apaisant. Quand il ne pouvait plus supporter ses coéquipiers, il se rendait toujours à un endroit où il y avait de l'eau. Il soupira. C'était un soir comme celui-ci, calme et frisquet, qu'il avait rencontré ce petit hibou qu'il avait surnommé Silverwings, à cause de ses jolies ailes argent. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait un sentiment comme celui-ci pour une chose vivante.

Mais ce hibou était différent, il était intelligent, on pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Ses yeux racontaient aussi plusieurs choses, le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain, la position des étoiles, entre autre. Mais aussi, quand Kai regardait le petit hibou dans les yeux, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Il se sentait compris. La même chose lui était arrivé lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans les yeux de Mariah. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment pourrait-il être compris par Mariah ? Elle connaissait autant de choses sur lui qu'il en connaissait sur elle ! Kai regarda le ciel qui s'était légèrement éclaircit. Il devait rentré car sinon, les autres s'inquiéteraient. Non pas qu'il était préoccupé par ce que Tyson et les autres ressentaient. Mais parce que sinon, il les aurait sur le dos toute la journée et puis, aujourd'hui serait une grosse journée d'entraînement et il devait dormir un peu.

Kai se dirigea vers la sortie du parc et heurta quelque chose avec son pied. Il se pencha et ramassa l'objet en question : une toupie, une toupie rose. Celle de Mariah, sans aucun doute. Il la retourna dans sa main et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il pourrait toujours la lui redonné demain. Sa chambre était à côté de la sienne après tout. Bien que malgré lui, l'idée de rencontrer Mariah le réjouissait. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et continua sa route après un dernier regard à l'arbre près de lui. On pouvait entendre un léger bruit venir de la cime de l'arbre, un ronflement. L'adolescent sourit, il sourit d'un sourire sincère en repensant aux ronflements qu'il avait entendu cet après-midi, lorsque Mariah dormait. Étrangement, ceux-ci ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qui semblaient venir de l'arbre. Et puis, Galux n'était pas arriver ici par hasard…….

-

-

-

****

Petites erreurs

Dans le premier CHP j'ai écrit que l'arbre était un érable mais en fait, c'est un peuplier. La cause est très simple : au début je voulais que la fic se passe au Canada ( Vive le Canada !!!) mais finalement j'ai changé pour l'Italie.

****

La deuxième chose c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment si il y a des hiboux en Italie. Et comme j'ai la flemme de chercher……. Mais c'est si mignon des hiboux !!!

-

-

****


	4. Expliquer l'amour

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

-

-

Chapitre 4

-

__

Expliquer l'amour

-

-

Mariah rêvait. Elle rêvait doucement, à l'ombre de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était endormie. Kai s'approcha doucement, il savait qu'elle était là. Il l'avait deviné, mais ce n'avait pas été difficile à savoir ; il mit sa main dans sa poche et toucha Galux. Cette toupie était si puissante, Mariah pouvait en être fière. Il vint s'asseoir sur une branche, près de la propriétaire de Galux qui dormait profondément. Kai l'a regarda un instant, quand elle dormait Mariah semblait si innocente, si jolie.

Il secoua la tête, surpris de ses pensées. Depuis, qu'il avait rencontré cette fille il était devenu si sentimental. Elle était la cause de sa faiblesse. Il lui jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil et oublia ce qu'il avait appris, c'est-à-dire, le contrôle de ses émotions. L'adolescent s'approcha lentement de Mariah. Au lever du soleil, les traits de son visage fin étaient encore plus resplendissants. Il était très près d'elle, si près. Il tendit le bras et secoua doucement Mariah, qui marmonna machinalement quelques mots. Kai la secoua un peu plus brusquement, mais fit quand même attention. Il regardait les yeux fermés de Mariah.

Mariah ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Pourquoi bougeait-elle dans tous les sens ? Elle ouvrit les yeux déterminée à savoir qui était la cause de son réveil. La vision qu'elle eut fut surprenante.

"K-kai ?!?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre ??? Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre……. Mais dans un arbre. Un arbre ?!?

" Comment ?!? " murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Puis tout lui revint. Ray, l'hôtel, l'insomnie, Kai……. Le doux Kai……. Si seulement elle réussissait à . . .

- Tu sais, ils te cherchent partout.

Mariah leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Kai. Après quelques secondes, qui ne finissaient plus, Mariah détourna les yeux. Le regarder dans les yeux la troublait. Elle se ressaisit puis répondit lentement :

- Comment ? Qui est-ce qui me cherche ?

Kai sourit vaguement.

- Tes amis. Qui d'autres pourraient te chercher ?

- Est-ce que Ray me cherche ?

Mariah se réprimanda mentalement. Stupide ! Stupide ! Quel bon moyen de créer des relations avec Kai que de lui parler de Ray. . . Mais Kai semblait amusé.

- Bien sur qu'il te cherche. Tyson et les autres aussi. Ils sont tous très inquiets, si ça t'intéresse. Ce matin, lorsqu'il sont allés te chercher pour déjeuner, tu n'était pas là. Ils te cherchent depuis une heure. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Comment savais-tu que je serais ici ?

Kai hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Intuition.

- Ah . . . Fit-elle doucement en glissant une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle se mit à fixer un point invisible dans l'horizon, embarrassée. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prenait ? Mariah était comme paralysée. L'adolescente ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle chercha ses mots. Le temps passait vraiment lentement. Elle devait parler, c'était le moment ! Mariah ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de prononcer un mot ?!?

- Kai ?

- Hmmmm…….

- Pourquoi, " elle marqua une pause. " Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi froid ? Dit-elle en faisant un effort inhumain pour ne pas bégayer.

- . . .

- Réponds-moi ! De toute façon je sais que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu le laisses paraître. Je t'ai vu hier soir, avec ce petit hibou. Et tu avais l'air de bien l'apprécier, crois-moi !

Kai la regarda, étonné. Comment ?!? Elle l'avait _vu _?? Elle l'avait vu avec Silverwings. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Kai pensa un instant à son hibou apprivoisé, il avait toujours été fasciner par les oiseaux, sûrement à cause de Dranzer. . . Il sortit de sa rêverie, puis répondit à Mariah :

- Tu as sûrement mal vu. Je n'ai jamais quitté ma chambre, hier.

Mariah le regarda. Il mentait, ça se voyait. Kai semblait troublé. Elle devait continué, elle était sur la bonne voie. Mariah avait heurté son point faible.

- Pourquoi mens-tu ? Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le penses.

- Je ne mens pas ! Maintenant laisse-moi !

Kai sauta en bas de l'arbre, suivit de près par Mariah. Qui, maintenant qu'elle le tenait, ne voulait plus le lâcher. Kai s'éloignait rapidement.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ???

Kai arrêta sa course et baissa la tête. Mariah le rejoint tranquillement. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, ses mains étaient crispées par le doute. Que devait-il croire, son cœur ou ses pensées ?

- Pourquoi fuis-tu toujours tes sentiments ??? répéta-t-elle obstinément.

- Je ne fuis plus, maintenant.

- Pourquoi rejettes-tu tous ceux qui veulent te comprendre ???

- Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions idiotes ??? répliqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Parce que je me demande comment quelqu'un peut vivre sans amis, sans amour, sans tout ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécut. Je doute que tu n'aies jamais aimé, car sinon ta vie serait si pénible.

Mariah fit une pause et soupira. Elle s'approcha de Kai et lui prit la main.

- Pourquoi la vie vaudrait-elle la peine d'être vécut si on ne pourrait se réjouir de tous ces bonheurs, des plus gros aux plus petits. Je me demande comment tu pourrais vivre sans émotions, alors qu'ils ont une partie si importante dans ma vie.

Kai regarda Mariah. Elle lui tenait la main, mais il n'avait pas essayé de la retirer. Il aimait ça. Kai adorait le contact de la main de cette fille dans la sienne. Son visage était si près. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il fit le vide dans son esprit, et dit d'une voix tremblante.

- Les sentiments sont inutiles. Aimer n'apporte que de la souffrance.

-- Comment peux-tu dire ça !?! C'est insensé ! L'amour est l'un des plus beaux sentiments de ce monde ! Je suis sûr que tu as déjà aimé. Ou que tu as déjà été aimé.

- Non.

- C'est impossible. Tout enfant normal a déjà eut l'amour d'un ami, d'une mère !

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas normal. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

- Tes parents ne t'aimaient pas ? Dit-elle intrigué.

- . . .

Kai baissa la tête et fixa ses chaussures, ses pensées étaient brouillées.

- Si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas t'aider. S'obstina Mariah.

- . . .

- Mais réponds-moi !

Voyant que Kai hésitait, elle ajouta d'un ton bienveillant :

- Tu peux me faire confiance, je n'en soufflerai pas un mot. Je le jure.

Kai doutait. Pouvait-il lui raconté son passé ? Si tout le monde venait à savoir, jamais plus on ne le verrait comme avant. On le prendrait en pitié, on dirait : pauvre petit, ce qu'il a vécut est atroce ! Kai connaissait bien les réactions des gens normaux. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le considèrent comme un pauvre garçon. Ce qui s'était passé était passé, finit. Kai ne devait pas le dire. Pas à elle. S'il disait tout, ce serait comme ouvrir une porte sur son cœur, une porte qui resterait ouverte. Mais à qui d'autres pourrait-il le dire ? Mariah était la seule personne qui avait autant insisté pour essayer de le comprendre. Il serre sa main libre et dit doucement :

- Aimer fait mal, à l'intérieur. . . À toi je peux bien le dire. . . La plupart des enfants ont une famille normale, avec des parents normaux qui les aiment. Mais moi, on ne voulait pas de moi. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus, car pour elle, j'étais un fardeau, une source d'ennui. N'empêche que je l'aimais. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère, malgré ce qu'elle me faisait subir. . . c'était une sorte d'amour naïf. . .

-

flash-back

-

Accroupit dans l'ombre, dans le fond du placard, Kai, âgé de quatre ans, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la trouve, jamais. L'enfant serra contre lui une peluche rapiécé qu'il avait ramassé, un jour, dans la forêt. Cet objet était le seul qu'il avait, à part quelques vêtements et un lit. Son bien-être était le dernier soucis de sa mère qui ne manquait pas une occasion de le lui rappeler. . . Mais, il l'aimait, même si sa mère lui faisait mal, mentalement et physiquement, il l'aimait. Kai ne pouvait s'en empêcher, pourtant il le devait. Il devait se montrer plus fort. L'enfant se crispa soudain, des pas se rapprochaient. Elle le cherchait pour le donner à cet homme. Mais il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester avec sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. La porte du placard s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir le visage d'une femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle le regardait de ses yeux sombre, exaspérée.

- Mais pourquoi t'es tu caché ? Pour une fois que tu me rapportes quelque chose. . .

Elle lui saisit brusquement son bras et le tira hors du placard. Le jeune garçon grimaça de douleur et échappa sa peluche sur le sol. À cette vision la femme sourit, amusée.

- Mon pauvre Kai, tu ne sais pas comme je suis contente de m'être débarrassé de toi. . . tu étais un tel fardeau, te nourrir, t'habiller. . . Je suis sûr que tu seras plus heureux avec cet homme. Il prévoit de te faire travailler dans son bar. Un bar très fréquenté. . . T'as de la chance, à ton âge de pouvoir travailler. . .

Elle rit et tira un peu plus fort le bras de Kai qui s'était arrêté. La femme jeta un regard à l'enfant.

- Maman. . .

- Quoi ! Le temps c'est de l'argent. Et ça fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que je te cherche. Je ne serais même pas étonné si M. Miller aurais sacrer le camp. . .

Le jeune garçon échappa à l'emprise de sa mère et s'agenouilla par terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!? Si jamais le gérant du bar est parti je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure. . .

Voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas la femme se baissa à son niveau et saisit fermement le visage apeurer de Kai qui réussit à murmurer doucement :

- Ne me laisse pas. J-je t'aime. . . maman.

- Encore cet phrase à la gueule ?!? Mais quand apprendras-tu que pour moi tu n'es qu'une source d'ennui et de problèmes ? Je ne t'ai jamais voulu et je ne te voudrai jamais.

- Maman. . .

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et cesse de m'appeler maman, appelle-moi par mon nom : Kate.

Elle saisit le petit bras de son fils et le mena près du gérant.

- M. Miller ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre. C'est cet imbécile qui ne voulait pas me suivre. . .

Kate roula les yeux et regarda Kai ironiquement.

- Ça été très long en effet. Mais revenons-en a nos affaires. Voilà votre argent.

La femme saisit avidement l'argent et se mit à la compter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme et lui dit :

- Cinq cents dollars exactement. Je suis ravie de faire affaire avec vous. Le gosse vous appartient.

- A-t-il un nom ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Kai du regard.

- Quoi ? Ah, oui ! Je l'ai appelé Kai. Bon bien faut qu'j'y aille. On m'attends ailleurs. . . Dit-elle en sortant de la maison accompagné de M.Miller et de Kai. Kate ferma la porte de son piteux appartement et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. L'homme regarda Kai un instant.

- Amène-toi, à partir de cet instant c'est une nouvelle vie pour toi. Monte dans la voiture.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Kai, apeuré.

- Dans mon bar. T'en fais pas mon concierge t'apprendra à faire tout ce que tu devras faire. Amène-toi, le bar ouvre dans une heure à peine. Ah, au fait, appelle moi Allan. M. Allan.

Kai monta dans la voiture noire de l'homme. Il avait été trahit. Trahit pas sa propre mère, comment avait-il pu l'aimer autant. L'enfant n'avait jamais cru qu'elle irait jusque là, il avait toujours pensé qu'au fond elle l'aimait un peu. Mais non, elle l'avait vendu. Kai regarda par la fenêtre, il venait de dépasser sa mère qui marchait le long du trottoir, mouillé par la pluie. Il avait été si naïf. Son amour pour sa mère était de l'amour naïf. Jamais plus il n'aimerait, car l'amour était source de souffrance et de douleur, il avait eu sa leçon. Mais de toute façon si sa mère n'avait pu l'aimer, qui le pourrait ?

End flash-back

Mariah fixait Kai, étonné. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il lui raconterait tout. Il lui avait raconté son histoire de façon si précise. . . C'était atroce. Tout simplement atroce.

- J-je. . . . J-je. . . . . elle s'interrompit voyant qu'elle ne faisait que balbutier des mots inintelligibles. Mariah ne savait aucunement quoi dire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle parlait à Ray ou à n'importe qui. C'était Kai. Ça faisait toute la différence. Elle décida d'être sincère.

- Kai, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je sais que tu ne veux sûrement pas que je te prenne en pitié. . . .

Kai sourit. Il avait vu juste, elle comprenait. Il se sentait tellement mieux, ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant toute ces années avait sorti. Une fois pour toute. . .

- Tu peux comprendre maintenant.

- Mais Kai, tu sais, ce n'est pas une raison pour cesser d'aimer. Si tout le monde ferait comme toi, et arrêterait d'aimer à chaque fois que leurs espoirs échouaient. . . ce serait. . . le monde deviendrait un monde froid, où la vie serait longue et pénible, où tout le monde attendrait, attendrait que leur vie finissent pour que leur supplice finissent enfin. Le vie ne serait plus une joie, mais une torture. . . " Mariah plongea son regard dans celui Kai, qui détourna vivement la tête, les dents serrés.

Kai ne savait plus où il en était, les paroles de Mariah étaient si. . . Elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. . . Pourquoi était-il incapable de vivre comme tout le monde ?

- Kai ? Il y a quelque chose que je me demande.

Kai tourna la tête vers Mariah, près à n'importe quelle question. . .

- Cet homme, à laquelle ta mère t'a vendu, c'était ton grand-père ? Questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

- Non. Dit-il soulagé. Il s'attendait a une question plus personnel. . . plus. . .

- Alors comment t'es tu retrouvé avec lui ?

- Il m'a racheté prétextant que j'était important pour lui.

- Prétextant ?!?

- En fait, c'était seulement parce qu'il savait que j'était spécial, que j'avais un avenir profond dans

le Beyblade. . . et que je lui serait sûrement utile pour accomplir pour lui certains '' travaux ''. . .

- Ah. . .

Mariah aurait voulu demander à Kai ce qu'étaient ces '' travaux '', mais elle s'abstint, sachant que Kai lui en avait déjà plus dit à elle maintenant qu'il en avait raconté depuis longtemps. . . Mariah sentit quelque chose lui serrer la main. C'était Kai qui tenait encore fermement sa main. Elle s'approcha de lui et accota nerveusement sa tête contre l'épaule de Kai qui frémit sous ce contact. Il murmura, doucement :

- Ne le dit à personne, sinon ils ne me verront plus comme avant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

Mariah ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle se contenta de fixer un point invisible par terre, les joues en feu. Le silence était lourd. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à cacher le malaise qui régnait entre eux. La poigne de Kai faiblit et leurs mains se lâchèrent. Mariah retira sa tête de l'épaule de ce dernier, confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prenait ? Lorsqu'elle était près ce gars, tout devenait flou et brouillé. Si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Kai avait changé aussi. Il n'était plus aussi farouche qu'avant. C'était comme si elle l'avait apprivoisé. Mariah lui jeta un regard intrigué, à quoi pouvait-il penser pendant ce silence embarrassant…

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ??? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ??? " songea Kai en prenant une grande inspiration. Quand Mariah avait retiré sa tête de son épaule il avait été si soulagé. . . mais en même temps si déçu. Il adorait sentir la respiration de Mariah sur son cou, la chaleur de son corps près de lui. . .

" Non ! Stop ! " Il devait arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose. Il ne devait en tout point s'attacher de nouveau, pour encore souffrir. . . Kai ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Il faut y aller, les autres doivent être morts d'inquiétude. . .

- T'as raison. . .

Mariah fut extrêmement soulagé. Le fait que Kai ait trouvé le courage de parler en premier la réjouissait. Elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel à la suite de Kai qui regardait devant lui avec un regard son éternel regard glacer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet froideur venait en fait d'un sentiment de rejet refoulé . . .

Kai marchait. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliqué ? Tout aurait été si simple si il aurait eu une famille normale, avec des parents normaux. Il avait appris à ces dépends que l'amour était cruel et violent. Plus on aimait plus on devenait faible, et plus on était faible moins on avait le contrôle sur ce que l'on voulait être et faire. C'était très simple : c'était dominé ou être dominé. Faire confiance aux autres et accepter de s'ouvrir à eux était une erreur. Quand les autres connaissaient nos peurs, nos joies et nos doutes, ils pouvaient aisément s'en servir comme arme contre nous. Les humains étaient traître et sans scrupule. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui, vers Mariah. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle semblait plus simple et plus réceptive, cette fille semblait comprendre, LE comprendre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. . . Et en sa présence il ressentait quelque chose de chaud et de doux en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécut auparavant, une émotion saine peut-être. . .

-

-

-

__

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres. . .

-

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------


	5. Apprends moi

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

-

-

****

Chapitre 5

-

-

__

Apprends-moi

-

-Kai ?!? As-tu retrouvé. . . Mariah !!! s'exclama Ray en apercevant son amie marcher derrière son capitaine.

-Où étais-tu ? On ta cherché partout ! J'était vraiment très inquiet. . . ajouta-t-il en courant à sa rencontre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kai et lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Merci de me l'avoir ramenée, Kai.

-Hmmph. . . pas de quoi. Fit celui-ci en disparaissant dans l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Mariah l'observa rentrer dans l'hôtel puis son attention se porta sur Ray, qui la fixait de ces yeux marrons.

-Mariah, j'étais vraiment très inquiet. . . Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu es partie ? Lui dit-il doucement en baissant la tête. Mariah le regarda un instant, mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, alors je suis allée dans mon. . . hum. . . endroit secret. " Mariah remarqua l'air intrigué que Ray avait lorsqu'elle eut fini de prononcer ses deux derniers mots. Même lui ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

-C'est en parti à cause de moi que tu avais besoin de réfléchir. . . souligna Ray en relevant la tête.

-T'as raison. . . admit Mariah en échappant un léger rire, amusée. " Mais il y avait autre chose, aussi. . . ajouta-t-elle.

-Je suppose que te demander quelle est cette '' chose '' est indiscret.

-. . . oui. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Euh, Mariah ? " Il marqua une pause, toussota un peu, puis reprit. "Je me demandais, juste comme ça, comment Kai a-t-il su où tu étais ?

Mariah observa Ray un instant et esquissa un sourire en remarquant la pointe de jalousie qu'il y avait dans sa voix . Jaloux, il était jaloux de Kai. Jaloux de Kai parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit secret alors que Kai le connaissait. Mais le fait que Kai connaisse cet endroit n'était pas voulu. . . Ce fut un toussotement de Ray qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir répondre ??? La vérité ???

- Euh. . . une coïncidence.

- Ah. . . Tu viens, nous allons aller rejoindre les autres. Marmonna Ray, insatisfait de cette réponse vague. Il saisit la main de son amie et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

-

-Mariah ! Où étais-tu passée ??? On t'a vraiment cherché partout ! s'écria Lee en voyant sa coéquipière entrer dans la cafétéria avec Ray.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça. . . fit Tyson en volant une saucisse dans l'assiette de Max qui répliqua en piquant la main de Tyson avec sa fourchette. Mariah rit doucement en voyant les deux membres des Bladedreakers se chamailler pour un simple morceau de saucisse. . .

-Tu viens t'asseoir ? Demanda Lee en regardant Mariah qui était toujours debout dans le milieu de la pièce.

Mariah s'approcha et s'assit sur le dernier banc qu'il restait, entre Ray et un garçon aux cheveux bruns et courts, qui portait un chandail blanc avec des pantalons noirs. Il possédait des yeux bleus sombres très beaux. . . Elle regarda autour d'elle ; tout le monde était présent : Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray, Lee, Kevin, Gary, sauf Kai. Elle aurait bien aimé le revoir. . .

-Mariah ! répéta Lee pour la énième fois.

-Oui ? Dit-elle, rêveusement.

- Je répète, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? On dirait que tu es ailleurs, ce n'est pas de tes habitudes, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, ça va. Je réfléchissait c'est tout. . .

- Si tu le dis. . . As-tu faim ?

-. . . Ouais. J'aimerais bien avoir une crêpe. S'il te plaît. . .

-D'accord. J'y vais, attends-moi. Et ne disparaît pas ! plaisanta Lee en se dirigeant vers la cantine.

-Je te le promet ! Mariah croisa ses bras sur la table puis accota sa tête sur ses mains. Devant elle, était assit Kevin, qui jouait dans son déjeuner avec sa fourchette. Elle releva la tête et le salua.

-Kevin, est-ce que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-J'ai pas l'air mieux que toi . . . Dit-il, en souriant du coin des lèvres.

En entendant ces mots, Mariah se redressa et garda la tête droite, vexée. Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit :

-Je suis juste fatiguée. . . J'ai mal dormi.

-Moi, c'est le tournoi qui me tracasse. Hier, j'ai vu l'équipe des Colddreams s'entraîner. Ils sont très forts, apparemment bien plus que Ray, je ne crois pas pouvoir les battre. . . Je ne suis pas très fort, je nuis à l'équipe. Lee n'ont plus ne croit pas, il a dit que. . . Il s'arrêta soudain, en baissant les yeux, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

Mariah le dévisagea, songeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

-Oh. . . rien d'important.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas encore rabaissé ! Je lui avait pourtant dit, je vais aller lui parler je n'accepte pas qu'il te raconte des choses pareilles.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a dit !

-C'est trop évident, il recommence à. . .

-MAIS IL N'A RIEN FAIT ! la coupa-t-il fermement.

Kevin se leva d'un coup sec et s'éloigna rapidement en dehors de la salle. Mariah l'observait confuse. Pourquoi s'était-il autant choqué ? Elle ne voulait que le protégé des paroles blessantes de Lee. Depuis quelques temps celui-ci était devenu arrogant et il ne manquait pas une occasion de narguer Kevin. Les '' tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! C'est toi qui ralentit l'équipe '', et les '' Si seulement se serait TOI qui serait parti à la place de Ray les Whitetigers serait une des équipes les plus puissantes ! '' se faisait entendre à chaque instant, c'était vraiment insupportable. . . et la tension de l'équipe ne cessait d'augmenter. Bien sûr, il cachait ces incidents à leurs amis. . . C'était à ça aussi que Mariah devait réfléchir. Elle était certaine que Lee ne disait ça à Kevin que pour se rappeler que sa toupie était plus puissante que celle de son coéquipier. La défaite contre les Bladebreakers avait beaucoup baissé son assurance. . . Elle soupira lentement en regardant Lee s'approcher de la table avec les deux plateaux-repas. Devant les autres, Lee agissait comme s'il ne se passait rien et que tout allait pour le mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils devaient parler, maintenant, peu importe l'endroit. Car, elle craignait Kevin, elle craignait ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il n'en pouvait plus. . .

-Regarde ce que je t'apporte !!! s'exclama Lee en s'assoyant en face de Mariah, à la place de Kevin. Il posa le plateau de Mariah, qui contenait une crêpe, une toast et un verre de lait devant elle, et il entreprit de manger son déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit. Dit-elle d'une voix sèche et obstinée à Lee qui lui lança un regard confus.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! De Kevin ! Pourquoi lui dis-tu toujours qu'il est le point faible de l'équipe !!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!? As-tu oublié les règles d'honneur des Whitetigers ???

-Ah ça. . . Je ne lui ai presque rien dit. . . dit-il en roulant les yeux. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si il faut l'insulter un peu pour le motivé !

-Eh bien, mesure tes paroles, car Kevin encaisse tout et il n'a presque plus confiance en lui.

-Je ferai attention, promis !

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé et, comme je vois, tu n'as pas tenu parole !!! Je ne sais plus si je dois te croire.

-Cette fois tu peux me faire confiance. Je ferai mon possible, je te jure !

Mariah l'observa quelques secondes, il avait l'air sincère. Lee devait vraiment arrêter de dire toutes ces choses à Kevin, car celui-ci prenait ces insultes très à coeur. . . Surtout depuis la défaite des Whitetigers contre les Bladebreakers. . . Kevin se culpabilisait, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était nul et idiot, que toutes les défaites de l'équipe étaient de sa faute, la tension entre lui et Lee devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour les autres membres de l'équipe. . . Elle inspira et dit :

-Je te crois. Mais c'est la dernière fois. Je n'accepte pas que les membres de mon équipes s'entre-tuent, c'est insupportable. Mariah prit une bouchée de crêpe et ajouta :

-Parlons d'autres choses veux-tu ?

-Si tu veux. Fit Lee en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

-Kevin a mentionné les Colddreams, qui sont-ils ? questionna Mariah, intriguée

-. . . tu ne les connais pas ?

- Non, je devrais ?

-Bien, c'est une des équipes les plus fortes au niveau mondial ! Tu sais le garçon qui était assit à côté de toi tout à l'heure ? Eh bien, c'était Jason, un des membres les plus forts de l'équipe ! Ça m'étonne que tu n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. . .

Par réflexe, Mariah lança un vif regard à côté d'elle. Le garçon était parti, elle était si concentré à réfléchir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa disparition. L'adolescente se remémora brièvement son voisin de table. Cheveux bruns mi-courts, yeux bleus profonds. Il portait un foulard court et rouge au cou.

-Parle-moi de cette équipe. Ordonna-t-elle en avalant une bouchée de son déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux connaître nos adversaires, sauf si ça te dérange. Fit-elle en roulant les yeux, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de justifier pourquoi elle voulait en savoir plus sur les Colddreams. . . .

-Non, ça ne me fait rien de t'en parler. Dans l'équipe ils sont quatre membres tout aussi puissants. Il y a Jason, qui est Canadien, Jeffrey, l'Allemand, Xavier le Norvégien et Alysson, une. . . Suisse, je crois. Je sais que leurs spectres sont -tous des animaux nocturnes, il y a : une chauve-souris, un renard et un coyote. Mais, personne n'a jamais vu celui de Jason, c'est resté un grand mystère. À part ces quelques détails, je sais qu'ils ont gagné la première place au Tournoi Suisse.

-Sont-ils aussi puissants que tout le monde le dit ?

-À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. . . Fit Lee, embêté. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est écouté les rumeurs. . .

Mariah pensa à ce que Kevin lui avait dit. Il avait dit avoir vu les Colddreams en pleine action. Elle devait aller lui parler. . . pour en savoir plus sur ces adversaires. . .

-Sais-tu dans quel chambre ils hébergent ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. . .

Lee lança un regard douteux à sa coéquipière, puis avala la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner. Il se leva puis dit à Mariah, avant de partir pour nettoyer son cabaret :

-Moi je vais m'entraîner, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Non, merci. S'empressa de répondre Mariah, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de combattre avec Lee, pour l'instant. . . Eh, Lee !!!

-Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant.

-Où es Gary ?

-Ah,,, il est parti s'entraîner. Je vais le rejoindre, tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas venir ? s'assura Lee en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre. . .

-Bon ben, moi j'y vais. Mais tu ferais mieux de te pratiquer, le tournoi est dans deux jours.

-Oui, je sais. . .

Mariah soupira, puis détourna les yeux. S'entraîner, le tournoi. Elle en avait assez qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles avec ça. . . Elle fixa quelques secondes devant elle, un point invisible. Mariah était fatiguée, c'est étrange, depuis quelques jours elle est si fatiguée ! C'était comme si elle ne dormait que deux ou trois heures par nuit. Mariah réfléchit un instant puis rit discrètement, en repensant aux nuits précédentes. . . Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la cafétéria, et le concierge commençait déjà à ramasser les nombreux papiers que les participants du tournoi avait jeté par terre.

" Bande d'immatures. . . pas même capable de ramasser ses déchets. . . "

Mariah se rendit vers la poubelle et y vida son plateau, en passant elle ramassa quelques papiers et les déposa dans la poubelle. Le concierge lui lança un regard reconnaissant, enfin quelqu'un d'assez responsable pour ramasser ses déchets !!! Mariah lui répondit en souriant et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle monta les marches trois à trois rapidement et marcha d'une vitesse moyenne jusqu'à sa chambre, numéro 421. Mariah mit sa main dans sa poche et saisit sa clé, puis ouvrit sa porte et entra doucement dans la chambre.

Kai observait Mariah, debout au coin du couloir. Heureusement, il l'avait vu s'approcher et il avait pu aller se positionner dans un coin pour ne pas être vu. . . Il mit sa main dans sa poche et effleura Galux. Il devait la redonner à son propriétaire, absolument. Le tournoi était dans deux jours, et elle aurait sûrement besoin de sa toupie pour s'entraîner ! Mais que devait-il lui dire, et qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Peut-être était-elle morte d'inquiétude pour Galux qu'elle avait perdu ? Kai secoua la tête, en tentative de se clarifier l'esprit. Il s'approcha doucement, il était à environ une quinzaine de pas de la porte. L'adolescent essaya de trouver une excuse valable pour sa présence, car après tout, il aurait été bien plus simple de donner la toupie à Ray, pour qu'il la passe à Mariah à son tour. Mais Kai tenait à lui remettre en main propre, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, trop complexe. . . et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas plus lui même !

Il approcha sa main de la poignée de porte et, lorsque que sa main la toucha il eut comme un flash, de la conversation qu'il avait eut le jour précédent avec Mariah. Kai recula brusquement de quelques pas, soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pouvait-il arriver comme ça et lui dire qu'il avait trouver Galux, le soir précédent, qui traînait par terre ? Et si jamais on le voyait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était trop dur. . . Kai s'éloigna, mais rendu à un peu plus de deux mètres de l'endroit où il était précédemment, il se retourna, un air déterminé à la figure. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler de la sorte, ce n'était pas digne de lui, c'était être dominé par sa peur et il n'avait aucune envie d'être dominé. Il fallait dominé ses sentiments et ses peurs. C'était étrange, une partie de lui lui disait de renoncer, de s'enfuir de ce moment, tandis que l'autre partie lui disait d'y aller, de foncé, qu'il n'aurait jamais plus une aussi bonne occasion d'aller voir Mariah. En fait, les deux parties étaient mauvaises, l'une lui disait d'être dominé par la peur en fuyant ses sentiments, l'autre d'être dominé par son amour et d'accepter l'aide et l'amitié de Mariah. Peur ou amour ? Amour ?

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Il ne savait pas aimé. Depuis trop longtemps, il n'aimait plu, cet fonction de lui-même était comme engourdie, comme si on pratique un sport et que tout à coup, on décide d'arrêter de le pratiquer, et que neuf ans plus tard on décidait de la repratiquer. Ça ne serait pas comme avant, se serait plus dur, beaucoup plus dur. . .Et plus on attendait moins il nous était possible de réapprendre et plus notre quête était semé d'embûches et d'obstacles. . . Kai se dirigea vers la porte et cogna trois fois, ces trois coups résonnèrent au ralentis dans sa tête, durèrent autant que des heures, pendant ces minutes infinis la main de Kai encore libre se crispait au point de se blesser.

Rien n'était pire que la crainte de la réaction de Mariah, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle le rejetait, si elle. . . soudain la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une Mariah plus resplendissante que jamais aux yeux de Kai, qui s'efforçait de sembler le plus calme possible et de garder sa respiration stable et régulière. . .

-K-kai ? murmura doucement Mariah, surprise par cette visite inattendue.

-J-je suis ici pour. . . Kai détourna vivement la tête vers le sol. Mariah le fixait, intriguée par la raison pour laquelle Kai était venu la voir. . .

-Je suis ici pour te rendre Galux.

Il sortit lentement la toupie rose de sa poche et déposa délicatement Galux dans la main de sa propriétaire, qui le regardait incrédule.

-Comment ?!?

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et sentit. . . rien. Mariah ouvrit grands les yeux et observa Galux que Kai venait de poser à l'instant dans sa main.

-Kai ?!? Comment as-tu. . .

-Je l'ai aperçut hier, au parc. Je l'ai ramassé, je me suis dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin. . . Fit-il en baissant la tête.

-. . . Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !!! Merci. . .

Mariah s'approcha et sauta au cou de Kai qui détourna la tête, les joues en feu. Embarrassé, il était vraiment embarrassé. . . il réussit quand même à dire :

-C'est rien. . .

-Ce n'est pas rien ! Sans toi je perdais Galux pour toujours ! Je n'aurais pas pu participer au tournoi Italien et, en prime, tout l'équipe aurait été contre moi. Je suis vraiment trop distraite, et à cause de ça j'ai faillit perdre l'objet auquel je tenais le plus. . . Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. . . jamais. . .

Elle retrouva ses esprits et remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours Kai par le cou et qu'elle était vraiment, mais vraiment très très près de son visage. Elle détendit un de ses bras et effleura du bout de ses doigts les triangles bleus sur les joues de Kai. Ces triangles bleus si étranges. . .

Kai frémit sous le contact mais ne se retira pas, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir, il ne devait plus la voir, c'était une torture, une torture positive. . . il n'arrivait presque plus à se contrôler. Mais au fond pourquoi se contrôler ? Kai serra les dents de détresse. Il ne savait pas aimer, n'y comprendre les émotions et les besoins des êtres vivants. Les secondes semblaient être aussi longues que des heures, ce qui le réjouissait car cette perception temporel lui faisait observer Mariah beaucoup plus longtemps que cela l'était réellement. . . Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, il murmura :

-As-tu déjà aimé ?

Mariah observa Kai. Elle lui lâcha le cou et sourit vaguement en se remémorant son amour pour Ray . . .

-Oui, j'ai déjà aimé. C'était un garçon très aimable, beau et bon beyblader !

-Raconte-moi. Fit Kai avide de savoir.

Mariah hésita un instant, embêtée. Après tout, il lui avait bien raconté son passé. . .

-Je te le raconte bien parce que tu m'as fait confiance en me confiant ton passé. C'était une après-midi chaude. Je me promenais près de la rivière avec lui, je ne savais pas si je devais lui avouer mon amour ou encore le garder pour moi. On s'est assit sur la plage et, c'est en plongeant mon regard dans le sien que je me suis noyée dans ses yeux, des yeux marrons et pénétrant. . . c'est alors que j'ai prit ma décision. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux qui flottaient sous la légère brise qui soufflait, à ce moment là. Tout tournait en ma faveur, le temps, l'endroit, les sons. . . sauf son point de vu de notre relation. Je n'était qu'une amie, une soeur. Il m'aimait beaucoup, énormément même ! Mais pas comme moi je le souhaitait. . . Bien sûr, il avait raison. . . notre relation était parfaite comme elle était, mais après qu'il m'ait annoncé ça je l'ai haïs, puis compris.

-L'amour t'a fait souffrir. Résonna Kai en serrant les dents.

-Non, il m'a aidé à grandir. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai compris bien des choses et surtout, après mûre réflexion, que mon amour pour lui était, lui aussi, plus fraternel qu'autre chose. . . mais je ne peux nier que j'ai toujours souhaité qu'il m'embrasse ! Cet incident m'as appris à réfléchir vraiment à ce que je ressentait avant de sauter sur le premier amour passager. Ça m'a surtout aidé à savoir quel sorte d'amour je vivais : amour passager, amour fraternel, amour passionné, amour réel, amour irréaliste, amour réaliste !

- Mariah, j'aimerais. . . j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes. . . à aimer. J'en suis incapable, je suis insensible. Je voudrais. . . apprendre. Mais, ça me fait peur. . . toutes ces émotions, je craint que c'est trop pour moi. . .

Mariah plongea son regard dans celui de Kai, qui rougissait presque qu'autant qu'elle. Elle glissa ses doigts vers les lèvres de Kai, les effleura puis murmura :

-Tout le monde est capable d'aimer, même si tu n'en a pas l'habitude ! L'amour vient du plus profond de ton être, peut-être que le tien est plus caché que celui de certaines personnes mais, il est là. Tu n'es pas sans-cœur, la preuve est tu es ici et que tu veuilles apprendre à aimer ! Et je serais ravie de te l'apprendre. . .

Elle fit ensuite une pause, soupira puis ajouta en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux nerveusement :

-. . . Mais ce qui me ferais le plus plaisir c'est d'avoir la chance exceptionnelle d'être la première personne à t'aimer. . . Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. . . " Elle fit une pause, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé les mots venaient beaucoup plus facilement à sa bouche.

-" J'ai toujours eut peur de ta réaction, si je te disais ce que je pensais de toi. J'avais peur d'être rejeter. Le rejet est une émotion si traître, chaque personne a peur d'être rejeter, c'est ce qui nous force à plaire sans arrêt aux autres. Mais toi, tu étais différent, le rejet ne te faisais rien, tu l'avais toujours vécut depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Tu étais arrivé à te faire une barricade qui te protégeait contre le regard des autres, ce regard sournois qui semble épier tes moindres gestes à la recherche d'une erreur ou de quelque chose qui cloche dans ta façon d'être. C'est pour ça que tu es exceptionnel. Mais depuis quelques temps, ta façon de voir les choses était différentes, tu semblais plus réceptif à tes sentiments et à ceux des autres. C'est pour cette raison que tu es ici. Tu veux savoir. . . ai-je raison ? "

Kai resta paralysé. Ce qu'elle disait était si. . . si . . . vrai. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait avant d'entrée dans la chambre 421. Jamais personne ne l'avait si bien compris, elle le

comprenait mieux que lui-même. Kai avait les yeux humides, il ne savait plus où il en était. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser le monde des émotions loin de lui ? Mais il voulait aimer ! Dit par la bouche de Mariah aimer avait l'air si agréable. . . Toutes ses choses : aimer, haïr, pleurer, espérer, adorer, semblaient être la clé du bonheur, sans elle, notre vie pourrait être heureuse mais il y aurait toujours un vide. Un vide. Kai y réfléchit quelques secondes, en y pensant, il y avait toujours eut un vide dans son existence. Qui n'avait jamais été comblé. . . Il n'était qu'un imbécile, quand son premier amour avait échoué, il avait cessé d'aimer par peur de souffrir encore. Quant à Mariah, elle, elle avait appris de ses faux espoirs et elle avait continué. . . Tout compte fait cette fille était bien plus courageuse que lui. . .

Kai marcha lentement vers la fenêtre et y appuya sa main. Partout dans le monde il y avait de l'amour, même dans son coeur. Une larme coula sur sa joue, une larme chaude et pleine d'émotions. Depuis si longtemps, aucune larme n'avait coulé sur son visage. Plus tôt, cet état l'aurait fait mourir de honte, car il croyait que pleurer était indigne et faible, mais maintenant c'était tout le contraire. Cette larme était là pour prouver que sous les allures froides et dures de Kai, il y avait un coeur. . .

-

-

-

__

Pffft. . . . . ce chapitre m'as tuée ! Cette semaine j'accueillais mon échangiste de l'île-du-Prince-Édouard et je n'ai presque pas pu travailler sur mon chapitre . . . TT . . . . . . . . . . alors, dès qu'elle est parti ( ce matin à 5 :00 AM ) j'ai commencé à travaillé sur ce chapitre ! Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. . . . --'' Je me suis tellement dépêché que si y'a des choses qui fonctionne pas alors : c'est pas ma faute. . . Bon j'arrête de vous embêter

PS : Y'a des fautes mais si je voulais finir avant demain. . . et pis ça me tentait vraiment pas. . .


	6. Froid et chaud

__

Commencer le : 28 mars 2003

****

-

-

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

-

****

Chapitre 6

__

-

__

Froid et chaud

****

-

****

Kai observa quelques instants en dehors, pour se clarifier l'esprit. Le temps était superbe et le paysage grandiose. On voyait le parc et, au même endroit, deux enfants d'environ cinq ans jouer avec leur chien, un labrador noir, ils semblaient avoir énormément de plaisir. Malgré tout se qu'il avait pu faire pour s'en empêcher, Kai échappa une larme, repensant à son enfance. Il n'avait jamais pu jouer comme les autres de son âge. À huit ans son grand-père l'avait repris, mais non pour son bien. Il avait quitté sa vie de '' bon à tout faire '' pour une vie d'entraînement, où son but était de dépasser ses limites. C'était tout juste s'il avait pu avoir une éducation normale, entre les entraînement bien sûr. . . Une seconde larme coula sur sa joue et tomba, heurtant le sol. Si seulement il avait pu s'enfuir de cette vie minable. Jusqu'à ce jour sa vie avait été sans intérêt, personne ne voulait de lui, ce qui l'arrangeait. Mais, maintenant, Mariah avait tout changé. Elle tenait à lui et cette sensation lui avait redonné un sens, aussi petit soit-il, à sa vie. Revenant au moment présent, il répondit à Mariah qui était maintenant à côté de lui :

-À chaque jour, quand je vois la vie des autres, leurs bonheurs, leurs tristesses, je me répète : pourquoi suis-je en ce monde si je ne peux avoir une existence heureuse ? Je n'arrête pas de songer au pourquoi je continu à vivre cette vie si elle ne m'apporte rien. Ce serait bien plus simple de m'en aller vers un endroit d'où je. . . ne reviendrais jamais. Mais, à chaque fois que j'y pensait, quelque chose me retenait et me disait d'attendre. " Il fit une pause et soupira. Dire toutes ces choses qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, était soulageant mais si… c'était comme s'ouvrir à Mariah. " Nous ne choisissons pas notre destin, il est déjà tracer pour nous. Mais, ce chemin n'est pas à sens unique, il comporte plusieurs voies, certaines sont plus ardues, d'autres plus faciles. Nous ne décidons pas de notre destin, mais, nous décidons de la voie que nous prendrons. Certaines intersections sont plus douteuses que d'autres, aujourd'hui, je suis devant une de ces intersections troublantes. J'ai le choix de prendre la voie de la fuite et de continuer de vivre dans la peur, ou de prendre la voie du risque, celle que je n'ai jamais choisi et qui est pour moi inconnue, celle d'écouter mes sentiments et de vivre quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécut, si j'ai fait le bon choix. . .

Mariah essaya de voir le visage de Kai, mais elle n'aperçut que son dos. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que se suicider lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit ! Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer . Dans l'espoir de le réconforter mais, elle ne put rien faire. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais voulu. Même si depuis quelques temps, Kai était bien moins sauvage et méfiant qu'avant. . . C'était bien qu'il se laisse approcher de la sorte. Il était bien plus craquant lorsqu'il était doux et chaleureux . . . En ces moments, il ressemblait à Ray. Ray, malgré tout de qu'elle avait pu dire, Mariah n'avait jamais totalement oublié son premier amour. . . Mais, quelque chose de plus fort la poussait vers Kai. Et elle se laissait pousser, toujours plus fort, et maintenant Kai, de son côté, psychologiquement, la tirait vers lui. Leur âmes se toucherait bientôt et ce serait à ce moment qu'elle saurait si ce qui la poussait vers Kai était bien réel. . .

- Alors, quelle voie prendras-tu ? murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Kai, qui se retourna en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Certainement. Comme je te l'ai. . .

Mariah fut coupée par Kai, qui venait tout juste de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que Kai s'éloigna brusquement d'elle en reculant vers la sortie. Mariah l'observa sans réagir, puis dit, avant qu'il ne disparaissent complètement derrière la porte :

- Tu te défiles sans savoir ce que je ressens moi, pour toi. Tu triches.

Kai s'arrêta un instant dans le pas de la porte, tourna la tête vers Mariah, un sourire vague sur la figure.

- Je sais.

Il disparut finalement avec un claquement de porte sonore.

Mariah observait la porte, stupéfaite. Ce geste voulait sûrement dire que Kai avait choisi la voie de l'amour. . . est-ce que ce baiser répondait aux aveux de Mariah concernant leur relation ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Mariah fit un tour sur elle-même et sourit en tendant sa main vers ses lèvres qu'elle effleura. C'était comme dans un rêve, un rêve éveillé. Pourvu qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. . . Ce baiser avait été si bref. . . mais tellement chargé d'émotions. Et de toute façon, venant de Kai cela voulait dire tant de choses. Mariah soupira doucement et cligna rapidement des yeux, par chance Kai était parti sans demander son reste. . . s'il était rester elle n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi dire ! Comme lors de sa '' conversation '' avec Ray. C'est comme si on oubliait tout ce qu'on avait appris, la structure des phrases, les mots. . .

Tout à coup quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Mariah ? C'est moi, Ray. Je peux entrer ?

Mariah se crispa d'étonnement en sortant de sa rêverie. À tout coup, il y avait quelqu'un pour casser les plus beaux moments de la journée. . .

- Entre, ce n'est pas fermer. . .

- J'ai un truc à te dire, très important. Fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mariah ferma légèrement les yeux. Un truc important. . . en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croyait. . . elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que elle-même aimait profondément quelqu'un d'autre. . . mais c'était tout bonnement impossible à éviter. Mariah espérait toujours que Ray lui avoue son amour. . . même si elle avait Kai et qu'il semblait l'apprécier de la même façon qu'elle-même elle l'appréciait. . .

- Important ? répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Ouais, très important. . . Tu sais le tournoi ? Fit-il, apparemment mal à l'aise. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eut ensemble, mine de rien, avait laissé une cicatrice. . .

- Celui dans deux jours ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en essayant de paraître le plus indifférente possible au malaise qui régnait entre eux.

- Ouais, il est reporté à demain. . . alors si tu avais prévu t'entraîner demain. . . tu dois changer ton horaire ! plaisanta-t-il, en échappant un léger rire qui sonnait faux.

- Quoi ?!? demain !!! Mais je ne serai jamais prête ! Je dois m'y mettre tout de suite, sinon Lee va me tuer. . . Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été prévenue plus tôt ???

- On vient juste de l'apprendre. . . et on m'a désigné pour venir te l'annoncer. . .

Mariah prit quelques affaires qu'elle plaça dans son sac à dos. Sans bouger, elle tourna la tête vers Ray. Il semblait nerveux lui aussi. Il tortillait sans cesse le bas de son chandail traditionnel. Elle le rejoignit hâtivement et dit en baissant les yeux :

- Tu viens ? Je dois y aller. Qu'elle heure est-il au fait ?

- Une heure et demi. . . ouais. . . et euh. . . Mariah ? Quand je suis passé dans le couloir, Kai sortait de ta chambre, peux-tu. . . hum. . . me dire ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Mariah lui lança un regard insulté, et le fixa sans dire un mot. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à savoir tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie privée !?! Elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre ! Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Si elle voulait voir Kai, c'était son problème ! Parfois, Ray pouvait se montrer si. . . ah !

Voyant, le regard vexé de Mariah, Ray lui répondit, regrettant ses paroles :

- Désolé, c'était trop indiscret. . .

Pour montrer à Ray, qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu, Mariah fit, d'un ton détaché :

- Il n'était pas venu faire grand chose de spécial. . . seulement me rendre Galux qui était tombée de ma poche lorsque j'étais au parc. . . sans lui c'était adieu le championnat italien !

Ray rougit en se dirigeant hâtivement vers la porte de la chambre. Il avait sentit le ton de reproche qu'avait subtilement employé Mariah. Bien sûr, Ray savait bien qu'il ne cessait pas de demander à Mariah avec qui elle était, quand et où, mais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Pour casser ce silence pesant il ajouta :

- Puis-je me permettre de te demander si tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?

- Non, désolée. Mais, j'aime mieux m'entraîner seule. . .

- Ah. . . c'est rien.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent ensuite vers le couloir et se séparèrent en partant chacun dans une direction opposée. Après avoir fait un signe de main à Ray, Mariah se rendit dans les escaliers et les descendit rapidement. Tout jouait contre elle. . . pourquoi les organisateurs du tournoi avaient-ils avancé la date du tournoi ?! Ça, elle avait oublié de le demander à Ray. . . Ah, et puis après tout ce n'était pas si grave. . . Mais elle devait vraiment s'y mettre ! Mariah avait vraiment négligé son entraînement ses derniers temps. C'est sûr il y avait eut Ray, Kai. . . toutes ses aventures amoureuses en fin de compte. . . Elle arriva enfin au bas de l'escalier, cet escalier c'était pas rien ! Avec ses six étages d'une trentaines de marches chacun, c'était quelque chose. Mariah songea au fait qu'au lieu de se plaindre, elle devrait utiliser l'ascenseur. . . beaucoup plus simple. . . Elle courut vers les deux gigantesques portes virées de l'hôtel et sortit, Le temps était super ! Il faisait chaud, mais c'était quand même assez nuageux. Le soleil ne l'éblouirais pas durant son entraînement. Elle descendit les quelques marches de pierres et s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps d'attacher son lacet.

" Où pourrais-je bien aller. . . pas au parc. C'est toujours là que la moitié des participants vont. Peut-être au Volcano. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, là au moins je serai tranquille. . . "

Mariah se dirigea donc vers le Volcano, à quelques kilomètres de la où elle hébergeait. Le Volcano était un volcan inactif depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. . . Il ne démontrait que, quelquefois, une brève activité fumérollienne, mais ces activités étaient au sommet du volcan et Mariah, elle, s'entraînait dans un des nombreux vieux cratères secondaires du volcan, située bien plus bas. . . Parfois, quelques personne s'aventuraient proche du volcan mais, la plupart du monde démontrait une certaine crainte par rapport au volcan. . . Ce qui était compréhensible, même si, maintenant, Volcano s'était calmer.

Kai s'assit, épuisé. Depuis que Tyson lui avait appris l'avancement de la date du tournoi il était allé dans la forêt accomplir un entraînement intensif. Non pas que cet avancement l'avait prit par surprise, mais parce qu'il voulait avoir la certitude de sa puissance d'attaque. Jamais il ne se permettrait de perdre par une distraction passagère. Alors il devait s'entraîner. . . même s'il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser Mariah ! Il était finit. . . Si ça venait à se savoir ! Il devait penser à d'autre chose. . . mais, ce baiser lui revenait toujours dans la tête, comme un boomerang. . . Le voix de l'amour. . . cette voix était tellement parsemée d'obstacles et d'embûches qu'il ne savait s'il réussirait à s'en sortir vivant. Kai devait se confier, pour la première fois. Sûrement à cause de la fille et de ses belles paroles. . . Tout à coup, un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre dans le feuillage de l'arbre sur lequel Kai était adosser. Il leva la tête, stupéfait, Peut-être était-ce. . .

- Silverwings ? fit Kai, perplexe.

Un petit hibou argenté s'envola et vint se poser sur la bras que Kai avait tendu en voyant le petit volatile s'approcher. Il le caressa délicatement et murmura :

- J'aimerais savoir ton secret. . . comment fais-tu pour être présent à chaque fois que je ressent le besoin de te confier quelque chose d'important ?

L'oiseau lui répondit par un petit hululement sonore. La bête ouvrit les ailes et frotta sa tête contre la main de Kai, comme pour lui dire qu'il le comprenait et qu'il voulait l'aider. . .

- Tu es très intelligent, pas comme ces autres oiseaux stupides. . . Ce que je voulait te dire c'est que. . . c'est Mariah. Je ressens pour elle, pour la première fois, quelque chose qui ressemble à. . . l'amour. C'est une sensation étrange, quand je suis près d'elle je ne sais plus qui je suis et ce que je devrais faire. Avec elle, j'ai choisi la voie de l'amour, mais tout est si flou, si douteux . Mais j'y ai pensé et j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il y aura toujours du doute dans mes sentiments. . . je me demande pourquoi je raconte tout ça à toi, un oiseau mais. . . à part toi je ne vois pas vraiment à qui je pourrais bien le dire. . . j'avais besoin de raconter et tu fais un merveilleux confident.

Kai regarda le petit hibou, ses yeux dorés brillaient d'intelligence. C'était même étrange, ce regard compréhensif et intelligent de la part d'un oiseau. Ce hibou était vraiment étrange, il volait de jour comme de nuit et, surtout, il avait ce regard humain, Kai l'avait déjà vu, ce regard, mais où. . . Puis tout à coup, les pattes du hibou lâchèrent prise et le volatile s'envola à l'horizon. Kai soupira en le regardant s'éloigner si seulement il pouvait être libre lui aussi. . . libéré de tous soucis. . .

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Mariah arriva enfin à la base du Volcano. Ce monstre était gigantesque ! et magnifique ! Elle emprunta un chemin rocailleux qui montait légèrement en pente douce jusqu'au cratère où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner. Son regard se posa sur un papillon qui voltigeait près d'elle, ses ailes jaunes et oranges étaient contrastantes avec le décor vert forêt. Mariah pressa le pas afin d'arriver plus tôt. . . elle était déjà en retard dans son entraînement. . . mais tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle avait pratiqué un peu plus, elle aurait été plus préparée. . . mais, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne s'était pas de tout entraînée. Depuis leur arrivé, Mariah y était souvent allée. Mais il y avait deux ou trois petites choses dont elle devait améliorer, pas trop grave mais qui pourrait être mieux. Pourquoi devait-on toujours se surpasser ???

Mariah arriva enfin au cratère. C'était vraiment un endroit parfait pour essayer toutes sortes d'attaques. . . Elle regarda autour d'elle sortit Galux et prépara son lanceur. Mariah s'arrêta soudain, elle venait d'entendre un craquement derrière elle.

- Toi aussi tu t'entraînes ici ? fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Mariah se retourna vivement vers cette voix. Un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus se tenait devant elle. Attends, elle l'avait déjà aperçut avant. Mais oui ! C'était ce garçon qu'elle avait croisé à la cantine ! Celui que Lee lui avait parlé, Jason, au spectre mystérieux. . . Elle rougit légèrement sous les yeux attentifs du garçon au yeux sombres qui ajouta :

- C'est un endroit magnifique pas vrai ?

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Sans dire un mot Mariah observait le garçon devant elle. Soudain, celui-ci sembla remarquer quelque chose et il prit parole :

- Tu fais parti des participants du tournoi n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai déjà vu, à la cafétéria je crois ?

- Oui, et toi, es-tu Jason ? Fit Mariah en se décidant enfin à parler.

- . . . Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Tout le monde parle de vous. Ils disent tous que votre équipe est imbattable !

- . . . je ne croyais pas que ça allait jusque là. Mais, tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte ! Je suis certain que les Bladebreakers et pleins d'autres équipes sont à notre niveau. Même si Alysson ne le croit pas elle. . . dit-il en faisant la moue, perplexe.

- Alysson ? répéta Mariah avec curiosité.

- C'est notre capitaine. . . elle se croit la meilleure, c'est elle qui ternit la réputation de notre équipe. . .

- Si vous la détestez tant, vous n'avez qu'à la sortir de l'équipe !

- Je ne la déteste pas. . . tout le monde à ses hauts et ses bas. Alysson, elle, elle a mauvais caractère mais elle peut être gentille. . . pas vrai ?

- . . . t'a raison. Je l'ai jugé trop vite. Admit Mariah, confuse.

- Bon, il faudrait s'entraîner, tu veux qu'on combatte ensemble ? demanda Jason.

Mariah hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas, devait-elle, ne devait-elle pas ? et puis, qu'avait-elle a y perdre ? Elle pourrait enfin analyser un peu la technique de combat de leurs adversaires. Mariah finit par répondre :

- D'accord !

- Super, je déteste m'entraîner seul. . . Allons-y !

Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent au bord du cratère. Ils prirent chacun un côté et se mirent en position. En fixant sa toupie, Mariah lança un regard à Jason qui fixait lui aussi sa toupie à son lanceur. Il semblait si calme. . . Mariah, elle, ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait un soupçon de nervosité face à lui. . . .

- Tu es prête ? Bon alors, 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . hyper vitesse !

Les deux toupies entrèrent à une vitesse fulgurante à l'intérieur du cratère. La toupie rose de Mariah rasait les bords rocheux, tandis que celle de Jason, une toupie argenté et jaune, tournait rapidement sur elle-même au beau milieu de leur ''arène'' . Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir commencer à attaquer. Après un instant d'hésitation, Mariah fit le premier pas.

- Galux vas-y ! Rentre-lui dedans ! s'écria-t-elle alors que la toupie rose avançait à pleine vitesse vers celle de son adversaire.

- Sérolas ! Refroidit un peu l'atmosphère. . .

La toupie argent de l'adolescent se mit à devenir d'un bleu brillant et une puissante brise glacé envahit l'endroit. C'était incroyable, ce froid. . . en plein été ! Tremblante, les bras entourés autour de son corps, Mariah aperçut Galux s'approcher dangereusement de Sérolas, qui se protégeait à l'aide d'un mur de glace. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si Galux pouvait briser l'armure de la toupie argenté. . . Mariah se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de percer le. . . trop tard ! Sa toupie fonça avec force dans le mur. . . et fit une faille à travers la glace, qui entraîna la destruction totale de la protection de glace. La chaleur réapparut, au grand bonheur de Mariah qui observait la scène, les yeux livides. Elle avait eu si peur ! C'était toutes ces rumeurs sur les Colddreams qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Elle en était arrivé à surestimer Jason au point de le rendre indestructible. Mais, il ne fallait pas avoir la grosse tête, tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était de briser la protection de Sérolas, il lui restait sûrement plusieurs arcanes secrètes. . .

- Sérolas, montre-lui le climat de chez nous !

Mariah observa Jason, confuse. Le climat de chez nous ?! Quel sorte d'attaque était-ce ? Attends, Lee avait bien dit que Jason était Canadien. . . le froid. Tout était clair. Vite, elle devait réagir, rapidement. . .

- Galux. . . !

La toupie argenté s'immobilisa et se mit à tourner frénétiquement en faisant du sur place. Le froid réapparut soudain et une forte bourrasque de vent glacé mélangé à de la neige emporta Galux en l'air sous les yeux de sa propriétaire, horrifié. Elle ne savait que faire, les autres adversaires qu'elle avait eut avait toujours utilisé le feu, le vent, l'eau ou un truc moins. . . inconnu pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était morte de froid, Mariah grelottait et observait Galux se faire emporter par le vent. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. . . et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle s'assit brusquement par terre, les yeux exorbités en voyant Galux s'envoler et atterrir non loin d'elle, à environ quatre mètres vers la droite. Soudain, une main apparut devant Mariah et le froid tomba.

- Ça va ? T'es pale comme un mort ! Fit Jason en riant de l'air gelé de Mariah.

- . . . J'ai froid. Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ? Dit Mariah en s'agrippant à la main de Jason pour se relever.

- Le froid ? Il a toujours fait froid chez moi, ça n'a jamais été un problème ! Et puis, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. . .

- Tu m'as battu sans même sortir ton spectre. . . soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'as pas sortit le tient non plus ! Je t'ai battu car je t'ai prit pas surprise, rien de plus. S'écria-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Pour un garçon tu es modeste. . . fit Mariah en esquissant un sourire.

- Est-ce une insulte contre la gent masculine ? Et je ne suis pas modeste, juste réaliste. Fit Jason en s'éloignant dans le chemin vers le bas du volcan. Il se retourna avant de disparaître et ajouta en secouant la main :

- J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, on se revoit en final !

En final. . . si seulement ça pourrait être vrai. . . si seulement elle avait une chance de pouvoir y aller. . . Ce garçon était si modeste, c'était incroyable. Mariah en avait un peu à apprendre de lui. . . Elle jeta un dernier regard d'où son adversaire avait disparut et elle se dirigea vers Galux qui vacillait encore légèrement par terre. Mariah la saisit, la toupie était glacé. Elle l'examina un instant, à la recherche d'éraflure ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. . . Mais la toupie était intact, à son grand soulagement. Mariah effleura doucement la toupie en pensant à Kai. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle sourit de plaisir en revoyant l'air ébahit de son compagnon lorsqu'elle avait réparé Dranzer.

Kai. . . il pouvait être aussi froid que mignon. . . Comme, à cet instant, Mariah avait envie de le revoir de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire trois mots. Ces trois mots simples qu'on dit à quelqu'un lorsqu'on ressent pour lui quelque chose de fort. . . et de magnifique. Elle se sentait toute chose quand elle repensait au baiser de Kai. . . mais elle devait s'entraîner. . .

" Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça. . . Si je manque d'entraînement c'est de la faute à Kai. Son baiser m'a fait chavirer ! " songea-t-elle en riant.

Mais, même si Mariah croyait que l'amour était plus important que l'entraînement, ce n'était pas le cas de son équipe. . . alors elle devait s'entraîner. Allez, pour ses coéquipiers !

-

-

- Kevin ! Lee ! Gary ! s'exclama Mariah en apercevant ses amis assit autour d'une table, à la cafétéria. Elle courut vers eux et les rejoignit.

- Ray t'as prévenu pour la date du tournoi ? Demanda Lee tournant la tête vers elle.

- Ouais. . . Je me suis entraînée toute l'après-midi. Je suis crevée et je me meurs de faim. . . soupira-t-elle en posant ses bras sur la table.

- Pas trop nerveuse ? L'interrogea Kevin, ironique.

- Non. . . et savez-vous quoi ? J'ai rencontré un des membres des Colddreams, Jason, et je l'ai affronté.

- Et alors ??? firent Lee et Kevin d'une même voix.

- Il est très fort. . . dit Mariah, rêveusement.

- Ça veut dire que tu as perdu ? conclut Lee, en croquant dans son sandwich.

- . . . ouais. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu son spectre. Mais les chances qu'il le fasse sortir contre moi, juste avant le tournoi, étaient très minces. . . soupira Mariah.

- Ouais t'as raison. Dit Kevin en appuyant sa tête conte sa main.

- Moi, j'ai faim. Je n'ai mangé que la pomme et les deux oranges que j'avais apporté dans mon sac. . . La cantine est-elle ouverte à cette heure ? questionna Mariah tandis que sont ventre gargouillait bruyamment.

Lee jeta un bref regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur et dit :

- Pas de bol . . . il est 21h30, la cantine est fermée. Tu veux le reste de mon sandwich ?

- Non ça va, j'irai manger les restes de pizza d'hier. . . je les ai gardé dans le frigo dans ma chambre.

- Tant pis alors, je vais jeter mon demi-sandwich. . . et je monte dans ma chambre. Il faut se lever tôt demain. Fit Lee en allant vers la poubelle.

- Ouais, j'vais avec lui. Bonsoir Mariah ! ajouta Kevin en suivant à son tour son capitaine.

Mariah soupira de fatigue en observant ses deux coéquipiers s'éloigner en discutant. Apparemment, leurs différents avaient cessez, le petit discours qu'elle avait fait à Lee avait porté fruits. . . du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu as l'air drôlement fatiguée Mariah.

L'adolescente rouvrit les yeux et vit Gary, devant elle. Elle lui sourit et dit :

- Oui, je suis fatiguée. L'entraînement m'a épuisée, et en plus, ces temps si, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Toi, ça va pas trop mal ?

- Ouais, pas trop mal . . . Kevin et Lee ont arrêté de se crier dessus, c'est apaisant. Tu y es pour quelque chose pas vrai ?

- . . . tu as deviné. J'ai parler à Lee. Ça commençait à devenir lourd toutes ces insultes.

Les paupières de Mariah ne cessaient de se fermer, ce que Gary ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Tu devrais monter te coucher.

- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici . . . ce serait ennuyant pour toi.

- Ça ne fait rien. Vas-y.

- Si tu insistes. . .

Mariah se leva, vacillante, et alla vers l'ascenseur qu'elle décida pour une fois d'utiliser. Elle pressa le bouton où un petit 6 était inscrit et attendit sagement que les portes métalliques ouvrent. Quand elle s'ouvrirent enfin, Mariah aperçut des visages familiers dans l'ascenseur.

- Bonjour Tyson, Max !

- Salut Mariah ! Tu viens te promener en ville avec nous ? Ray sera présent. . . Fit Tyson avec un air innocent.

- . . . trop épuisée, Aaaaaah, vais me coucher. Dit Mariah entre deux bâillements.

- T'es sûre que tu ne viens pas ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! insista Max le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui, bien certaine . . . soupira Mariah.

- Hé bien, salut ! Ray et Kenny nous attendent dehors ! la salua Tyson en s'éloignant en courant avec Max dans le couloir.

Mariah les fixa un instant, exaspéré. Ces deux la étaient infatigable ! Elle entra finalement dans l'ascenseur en s'adossant contre le mur. Deuxième étage . . . quatrième. . . cinquième. . . sixième étage ! Les portes s'ouvrirent bruyamment et Mariah s'empressa de sortir, elle avança rapidement vers la chambre 421. Mais son attention se posa sur la porte de la chambre voisine qui était entrouverte. La chambre de Ray, et de Kai . . . Elle alla vers la porte et entra doucement dans la chambre, à la recherche d'un de ses voisins de chambres . . .

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à l'improviste.

Rien. Mariah entendit soudain un craquement, venant du fond de la chambre, plus précisément du balcon. Elle s'y rendit timidement, nerveuse. Qui était là, Ray ? Non, Tyson avait dit qu'il les attendait dehors. . . Kai ? Peut-être, c'était bien son genre de ne pas répondre quand on lui parlait. . . Et en fait, l'idée que ce soit Kai lui plaisait plutôt bien.

- Kai, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Mariah ouvrit la porte vitrée et tomba sur Kai, qui observait le ciel, sans dire un mot sur la présence clandestine de Mariah. Intriguée et gênée, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Kai attendit un instant avant de répondre. Pendant cet instant, la nervosité de Mariah ne cessait d'augmenter, ce baiser . . .

- J'observe les étoiles. Tu sais, chacun de nous naît en même temps qu'étoile, et meurt avec elle. Mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'en posséder une visible de la Terre. . . Moi, je suis presque sûr d'avoir trouvé la mienne. . .

Mariah le dévisagea, confuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse croire à une chose du genre. Elle lui sourit et murmura :

- Tu peux me la montrer ?

Kai leva le bras et pointa un groupe d'étoile. Voyant que Mariah ne semblait savoir qu'elle était la bonne il ajouta :

- Tu vois, c'est celle qui brille un peu moins que les autres.

Mariah vu, en effet, cet étoile moins brillante. Mais quelque chose restait flou pour elle.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était celle-ci, et pas une autre ?

- C'est une sensation étrange. . . que je ne ressent pas face aux autres étoiles. Je n'ai aucune preuve pour me justifier, mais je crois que c'est elle. C'est comme si nous serions liés, l'un à l'autre.

- Comment ferais-je pour trouver la mienne ?

- Pour ça je n'y peux rien. Il faut que tu y crois, toi. Si tu fais ça, tu sauras.

Mariah regarda le ciel et examina tour à tour chaque étoile que son regard croisait. Comment savoir, peut-être même qu'elle n'était même pas visible ! Elle tourna la tête vers Kai, qui regardait, pensif, le ciel sombre et étoilé. Si seulement. . .

- Kai ? Dit Mariah timidement.

Hum. . . ? Fit-il, nerveusement. Tout deux sentaient la tension qui était momentanément tombée entre eux. 

- Tu sais ce baiser. . . est-ce que ça voulait dire que tu . . . murmura-t-elle tortillant le bas de son chandail.

Kai tourna les yeux vers elle, les joues en feu. Il savait que ce moment viendrait, mais il aurait tant aimé remettre ce moment à plus tard. . . C'était trop d'émotions confuses en même tant pour lui. . . plus qu'il ne pouvait en gérer.

- Oui.

- . . . Oh, Kai ! s'écria-t-elle en enlaçant tendrement Kai qui rougit de plus belle. Il l'enlaça timidement à son tour, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tout cet amour, pour lui ? Était-ce possible ?

Mariah l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et enfouit son visage dans le foulard du garçon. Si seulement elle pouvait rester ainsi des jours durant. . .

- Tu sais je. . . je. . . bégaya Kai d'une voix incertaine. Mariah recula doucement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Kai semblait si troublé . . . Elle ne dit rien de peur de le troubler encore plus et l'écouta continuer :

- Je. . . j'en suis incapable. Je n'y arrive pas. . . Fit-il en serrant les dents.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de le dire. . . dit-elle, Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Kai leva tristement la tête vers celle qui avait fait chavirer son coeur. Si délicate, mais si forte. La vrai puissance n'est ni dans la force physique, ni dans l'habilité, mais dans les sentiments. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait s'il pouvait lever à lui seul 100 kg ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait s'il était extrêmement doué dans le beyblade ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait tout ça s'il n'était même pas capable d'avouer quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'amour ? Hein ? Il détestait être si faible. . . Les mains de Kai se crispèrent et sous un coup d'impulsion, il frappa brusquement le mur derrière lui. Mariah sursauta et dit, gênée :

- Moi, je crois que je vais y aller. . . C'est la première partie tournoi demain et je suis épuisée. . .

Mariah s'éloigna vers la porte vitrée, resté ouverte. En passant le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et murmura :

- Kai. . . je t'aime.

Kai leva les yeux, ému. Mariah s'éloignait, mais il ne réagissait pas. Quel crétin ! Il DEVAIT faire quelque chose, maintenant ! Elle lui avait ces mots, ces mots qu'il était lui-même incapable de dire. Il ne devait plus le faire pour lui, mais pour elle. . . pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

-

-

Mariah sortit sa clé de sa poche, déverrouilla, et entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le réfrigérateur dont elle ouvrit les portes. Mariah sortit une pointe de pizza et un verre qu'elle emplit d'eau. Elle s'installa sur le comptoir et dévora son repas en quelques minutes. Elle prit une dernière gorgée d'eau et se rendit dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine de ranger sa vaisselle sale. Mariah ouvrit un tiroir , saisit sa chemise de nuit et se changea rapidement avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux l'image de Kai apparut dans ses pensées. Il ne lui fallait que du temps. . . mais, en espérant qu'il se dépêche. Elle ne s'en pouvait plus de l'attendre. . .

-

-

-

__

Finit le : 10 avril 2003

__

Allo !

J'ai tellement eu de misère avec le combat entre Mariah et Jason. . . Et dire que je vais devoir décrire un tournoi --' . . . J'en ai pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai une petite idée de comment je vais finir cette fic et (selon moi) c'est pas joyeux-joyeux. Enfin, merci à mes quelques revieweurs !!! C'est très encouragent !!!

(

)) )

(( / .(

.-""' =/=

, /


	7. Here with me

__

Commencé-le : 11 avril 2003

-

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

-

-

****

Chapitre 7

-

-

__

Here with me . . .

-

****

Songfic ( plus vers la fin ) : DIDO – Here with me ( la traduction )

-

-

Mariah s'empressa de se lever. Il était 6h45 et le bus devait arriver pour 7h15. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Elle enfila rapidement son habit blanc et enroula son pull rose autour de sa taille. Elle fixa ensuite son ruban rose dans ces cheveux, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. En se rendant à la cuisine, Mariah jeta un bref regard vers l'énorme fenêtre, dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. . . Même si le tournoi n'avait pas été avancé, elle n'aurait , de toute façon, pas pu s'entraîner. Mais, c'était quand même dommage, ça aurait été bien qu'il fasse beau dehors. . . La pluie la déprimait, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Mais, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Elle s'assit au bord du comptoir et versa des céréales et du lait dans un bol. Mariah entreprit d'avaler son déjeuner. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller déjeuner en bas, avec le reste des participants, mais avant les tournois elle préférait méditer et penser. Cette activité la calmait, ce qui l'aidait lors des tournois. En avalant sa dernière bouchée, Mariah songea au championnat. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment, étrange. Mais, elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, ses pensées étant davantage tournées vers la finale du tournoi. Aujourd'hui ce n'était seulement qu'une sorte d'éliminatoire, où les meilleures équipes iraient en monteraient de grade, ainsi de suite. Ce tournoi était très important, car il regroupait les meilleurs d'entre les meilleurs, le fait que les Whitetigers participe au tournoi exultait presque du miracle !

Mariah en était bien consciente, comme le reste de son équipe d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi ils avaient saisi cette chance avec avidité. . . Bon, maintenant il fallait aller les autres. Mais avant, Mariah empoigna Galux et la fixa un instant, puis elle dit, d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

- Je sais que tu feras ton possible durant ce match. Donc, je ne t'en voudrai pas si on se fait éliminer. Je ferai ma part moi aussi et je serai forte durant le tournoi. Si on travaille ensemble on réussira peut-être. Dit-elle à l'intention de Galux.

Mariah soupira ensuite en allant vers la sortie, avec un peu de chance elle croiserait Kai. . .

-

Lorsqu'elle arriva sortit de l'ascenseur, qu'elle avait finalement décidé de prendre, Mariah s'étonna de l'intense agitation présente au rez-de-chaussée. Plusieurs groupes de personnes, de toutes les nationalités, parlaient de beyblade et du tournoi à venir. Elle passa à côté d'un garçon, assez grand, qui se vantait de son spectre auprès de deux ou trois personnes, qui le regardaient jalousement. Elle vit aussi une jeune fille, seule, assit sur un banc de chêne, près de la réception. Cette fille semblait déprimée, d'après son air triste et abandonné. Mariah soupira et se dirigea vers son équipe, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à travers les flots d'adolescents qui allaient dans tous les sens. Elle les rejoignit et vit que Kevin n'était pas présent à l'appel. Mariah demanda alors :

- Kevin n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il est allé attendre les bus dehors, il a dit que toute cette agitation le rendait nerveux. Lui répondit Lee en jetant un regard autour de lui.

- À vrai dire, moi aussi elle me rend nerveuse . . . Et si on allait avec lui ?

- Si tu veux, moi ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Tu viens Gary ?

- hum-oui . Fit celui-ci.

Le groupe se rendit alors à l'extérieur, près de la chaussée où Kevin était assis. La pluie avait presque cesser et les quelques gouttes qui tombaient n'arrêtaient pas de diminuer. Mariah s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ça va ? On est venu t'accompagner. Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à être à l'écart ? Fit-elle.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Fit-il sans répondre à sa question.

Mariah tourna la tête vers Lee qui lui répondit, après avoir donné un bref regard à sa montre :

- Il est 7h10, le bus devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. . . si tout va bien.

- Tant mieux, je déteste l'atmosphère qui règne ici. . . marmonna Kevin en bougonnant.

Mariah observa un instant son coéquipier, intriguée. C'est sûr, son mauvais caractère faisait parti de leur quotidien à tous mais. . . Enfin, ça devait être le stress. Elle s'assit doucement à côté de lui et commença à taper nerveusement du pied en sifflotant. Kevin la dévisagea, énervé par ces sons. Il posa alors fermement son pied sur celui de son amie de façon à ce que le tapement cesse. Mariah baissa les yeux sur lui en sursaut. Elle fixa un instant Kevin qui la regardait si sérieusement qu'elle éclata de rire. Devant ce spectacle, Kevin sourit puis se mêla aux éclats de rire de sa coéquipière sous les yeux amusée de Lee et de Gary.

- Ce que tu peux être marrant Kevin. . . réussit à dire Mariah entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Et si c'est pas les bus que je vois arriver ! s'exclama soudain Lee en pointant vers la gauche.

Mariah et Kevin, accompagnés du reste de leur équipe, avancèrent rapidement vers le débarcadère des bus, tandis que les autres participants s'approchaient eux aussi nerveusement de cet emplacement.

- Lee ? Tu te souviens du numéro d'autobus que nous devons prendre ? Demanda Mariah.

- Le 221. . . qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi. . . répondit-il en roulant les yeux.

Mariah regarda défiler les bus devant elle, aucun signe du leur. Plusieurs équipes montaient à l'intérieur de leur bus respectif. Elle aperçut brièvement Jason, qui montait dans un bus, à la suite d'une fille, grande et svelte. Du moins, elle croyait que c'était lui. . . Elle regarda autour d'elle, un garçon échappa sa toupie par terre et se dépêcha vivement de la ramasser, avant que quelqu'un marche dessus et ne l'écrase. . . du coup, Mariah porta instinctivement sa main à sa poche, de peur d'avoir perdu Galux. . . C'était déjà arrivé et cette fois, il n'y aurait sûrement pas Kai pour la lui rapporter ! Après avoir sentit les métaux tièdes de sa toupie, Mariah soupira de soulagement. Heureusement, Galux était toujours dans sa poche.

Soudain, un autre bus arriva. Mariah leva les yeux vers son numéro : 221. C'était bien lui. Elle courut jusqu'au débarcadère et alla derrière la file d'attente. Quand elle entra enfin, le bus était presque plein. L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Elle aperçut enfin son équipe, à l'arrière du bus. Derrière eux étaient assis les Bladebreakers. Elle avança, à la recherche d'un siège libre près de ses amis. Il y en avait bien un. . . mais à côté de Ray. Elle chercha des yeux un autre banc libre. Oui ! Derrière lui, à côté de Kevin, il y avait bien un emplacement libre. Elle s'y dirigea et s'assit avec son coéquipier qui lui sourit en la voyant.

- On croyait presque que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Moi aussi. . . J'étais une des dernières à entrer dans ce bus. Soupira-t-elle. 

- Est-ce que vous avez hâte au tournoi que moi ? Demanda soudain Tyson, dont la tête apparut sur le dos de leur banc.

- . . . Ouais. Si on peut dire. Dit Mariah en se tournant vers lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'on se rendra en final ! Chef a encore réussit à améliorer nos toupies, il est incroyable ! S'écria-t-il en secouant son partenaire de banquette.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'accorder la victoire aussi facilement. D'après les statistiques. . . commença Kenny.

- Ça ne veut rien dire les statistiques, c'est ce qu'on fait, sur le moment, qui compte. Pas ces saletés d'ordinateurs. . . coupa Tyson en croisant les bras.

__

- Saletés d'ordinateurs ?!? Je te ferai remarquer que c'est grâce à ces '' saletés d'ordinateurs'' _que_ _ta toupie est maintenant une arme redoutable ! _ Répliqua la voix électronique de Dizzy.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à ça. . . ça m'a seulement aidé à progresser, voilà tout.

- _Quand on fait 75% du travail on n'appelle plus ça '' aider à progresser'' mais '' faire tout le travail'' ! _ S'enquit Dizzy.

- Tu peux bien parler espèce tas de ferrailles. . .

- Mais vous avez finit de vous chamailler comme des enfants ! Coupa Kenny en se mêlant de la '' conversation'' de ses deux amis.

Tyson se replia sur lui-même en boudant tandis que Dizzy avait complètement bloqué le système informatique de l'ordinateur portable de Kenny qui, quant à lui, regardait ses amis, exaspéré. Mariah observait la scène, amusée. Elle remarqua ensuite Kai, assit, seul, derrière Tyson et Kenny. Son regard était perdu à travers la fenêtre, dans laquelle il regardait, pensif. Mariah l'observa comme ça quelques secondes, tournée sur son siège. Puis, tout à coup, Kai tourna la tête vers Mariah, qui lui sourit timidement avant de se retourner les joues en feu.

-

Kai resta comme ça un instant, à regarder bêtement le derrière de la tête de Mariah. Il ne parvenait plus à s'en détacher. Il réussit finalement à baisser les yeux et se tint la tête dans ses mains. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment, concernant le tournoi italien. Une sorte de peur étrange, ce qui était stupide, vu les circonstances. Kai était bien entraîné, il possédait un spectre puissant et, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il possédait aussi une équipe très forte et très unie. Tout était parfais. Mais il y avait toujours cette sensation. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. . . Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber et, à en voir les nuages, un orage se préparait. . .

Mariah, environ une dizaine de minutes après avoir croisé le regard de Kai, essaya d'entamer une conversation avec Kevin.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter ce pays. J'adore l'Italie. . . surtout ces pâtes délicieuses. . . Toi qu'est-ce qui va te manquer le plus ?

- Moi ? Je crois que c'est le paysage qui va le plus me manquer. . . Les arbres ici sont hauts et massifs. Ils sont parfaits pour grimper dedans. . . oui, c'est ce qui me manquera le plus. Répondit Kevin en esquissant un sourire.

Mariah sourit discrètement en repensant l'arbre où elle avait rencontré Kai. . . En fait, pas rencontré, mais ''connu plus profondément''. Oui, c'était le terme parfait. . .

- Moi aussi les arbres vont me manquer. Ajouta-t-elle, rêveusement.

" Oui. . . surtout celui près de la rivière ! " Songea-t-elle en échappant un léger rire.

Kevin observa son amie, intrigué. Pourquoi s'était-elle mit à rire, comme ça ? Il aurait tant aimé savoir le fond de ses pensées. . .

- Euh. . . Mariah ?

- Oui ? Dit-elle en sursaut, sortant de son éphémère rêverie.

- Ah rien. . . ça va.

Ce fut au tour de Mariah d'observer son coéquipier, intriguée. Puis, oubliant l'incident, elle demanda à Kevin :

- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ? Je m'ennuie ferme ici. . .

- Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. . . Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça prend 45 minutes se rendre à l'arène Red-River.

- Red-River ? L'arène possède un nom anglais ?

- Oui, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi. J'en sais rien.

Les yeux de Mariah se posèrent ensuite sur Ray, assit devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête, analysant le tournoi à venir. . .

-

- C'est ça l'arène ?! S'écria Mariah en apercevant l'immense bâtiment arrondi apparaître à travers la fenêtre de l'autobus.

En effet, l'arène Red-River avait tout pour être impressionnante ! L'arène était gigantesque et était en forme de cylindre bas. Des fenêtres énormes entouraient le bâtiment, on pouvait presque dire que la moitié de l'arène était fait de vitre ! La décoration paléochrétienne de l'immeuble était tout aussi superbe. De même, une longue rivière aux reflets rouges s'écoulait près de là, ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur la couleur verdâtre et bleutée du feuillage des arbres qui s'élevaient à une hauteur impressionnante. C'était sûrement à cause de cette rivière qu'on avait baptisé l'arène '' Red-River'' . . . Sur le toit du bâtiment, un drapeau était suspendu, le drapeau rouge, blanc et vert de l'Italie. Il flottait dans la légère brise de cet avant-midi plutôt humide. . . En effet, la pluie n'avait pas cesser depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bus. . . Quelle temps. . . Dans un mouvement sec, le bus s'arrêta soudain, près de l'entrée principale de Red-River.

- T'as peur ? Demanda Kevin en observant sa coéquipière.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur ! Fit Mariah en souriant.

- Tu ne t'es pas regardée ! T'a la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ! C'est à en croire que tu n'as jamais vu d'arène du genre. . . répliqua Kevin en échappant un léger rire ironique.

Par réflexe, Mariah ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils, agacée.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que cette arène est magnifique !

- C'est sûr, elle est bien belle. Elle ressemble à une vieille antiquité, dans le bon sens bien sûr. . . Dit Kevin en jetant un bref regard compréhensif par la fenêtre en direction du bâtiment. Puis, tous les occupants de l'autobus se levèrent brusquement pour sortir. Mariah et Kevin firent de même et se dirigèrent lentement dehors. Ils furent presque les derniers à sortir, et lorsqu'elle sortit, Mariah arriva à pieds joints dans un large trou d'eau.

- Ouark !!! Je suis trempée ! Râlat-elle en regardant le bas de ses pantalons blanc mouillés.

- T'a qu'à regarder où tu mets les pieds ! Fit Lee en lui indiquant de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Mariah entra dans l'arène, qui possédait un style décoratif impressionnant. D'immenses poutres le long des murs donnait un air antique à l'arène, qui ne ressemblait en aucun point à une arène ! Soudain, une voix masculine chaleureuse et enrouée retentit dans les haut-parleurs situés dans les coins supérieurs des murs.

- Chers participants et participantes, bienvenu dans le Red-River, arène de Rome ! Les premiers combats se dérouleront dans la sélection 12, où les deux premières équipes, choisies selon un tirage au sort, devront combattent. Les autres combats s'ensuivront jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait combattu et que les scores finals seront fin prêt. À l'étage principal, vous pourrez retrouver une cafétéria, des toilettes et un centre de réparation où nos techniciens se feront un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, ou problèmes, que nous espérons que vous n'aurez jamais ! La liste où vous retrouverez vos adversaires ainsi l'heure à laquelle vous devrez vous rendre à la sélection 12 ,si aucun imprévu ne survient, est affichée derrière la porte principale. C'est sur ces derniers mots que je vous laisse en vous souhaitant la meilleure des chances !

- Et si nous allions consulter cette liste ? Rétorqua Lee en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

- C'est pas de la mauvaise volonté mais. . . vous avez vu l'attroupement qu'il y a devant cette liste ??? Répliqua Kevin et pointant la porte principale du pouce.

- On ferait mieux d'attendre un peu. . . fit Mariah en regardant à son tour la barrière d'adolescents qui faisait obstacle entre la liste et elle. "

- J'espère qu'on ne combattra pas en premier. . . je déteste ça. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Dit calmement Gary qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ouvrait la bouche.

-Dit donc, je croyais presque que tu étais devenu muet. . . rétorqua Lee en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

- Je n'avais simplement pas envi de parler. Fit Gary, infroissable.

- Toujours aussi bavard. . . Vous avez vu ça s'est estompé !

- Ouais, j'y vais. . . susurra Kevin en se dirigeant vers la liste.

Mariah observa un instant son camarade fixer la feuille de papier, à la recherche d'une réaction quelconque. Mais son ami restait imperturbable. . . . Un peu comme Kai au fond, elle n'avait jamais réussit à déchiffrer ses sentiments, à part à quelques occasions. . . Mariah rit doucement devant son raisonnement. À tout coup elle réussissait à ramener ses pensées vers Kai. . .

- Non, ce n'est pas nous les premiers, on ne passe que les cinquième. . . C'est les Bladebreakers contre les Colddreams qui combattent en premier. Leur dit Kevin en revenant vers eux.

- Bladebrekers contre Colddreams ?! C'est ça le premier combat ? Ça va être chaud.

- Pas chaud, Lee, brûlant ! répliqua Kevin.

- Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je veux voir ça. Fit Mariah. Au fond d'elle, elle était bien préoccupée par le combat de Kai. . . et du reste de son équipe. Elle savait bien qu'ils étaient très fort, mais lorsqu'elle avait combattu Jason elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la force de ses attaques. . . Et tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, sur cette équipe. Ce n'était que des rumeurs, mais les rumeurs ne se font pas seules et elles ont toutes un certain fond de vérité. . . Mariah expira brusquement.

" Je dois arrêter de m'en faire pour rien ! Je suis sûr que je suis plus nerveuse qu'eux. . . Alors que ce n'est même pas mon combat. Tout va bien aller, pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien après tout ? Kai aussi est extrêmement puissant ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis si inquiète. . . " songea-t-elle.

- En attendant de combattre je propose d'aller regarder les combats de nos adversaires. De toute façon je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ! Proposa Lee en se dirigeant dans le couloir en direction de la sélection 12.

- Ouais, allons-y. Mais, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où sont les Bladebreakers ? Fit Kevin en observant autour de lui.

- C'est une bonne question en effet. . . dit lentement Lee.

- Nous devrions aller à la sélection, ils sont sûrement là-bas. Le combat est prévu pour quelle heure ? Ajouta Mariah.

- 8h15 et il est 8h00. Répondit Lee en scrutant sa montre.

- Hé bien il faut y aller. . . vous avez une idée d'où est cette sélection ? Demanda Mariah, confuse.

- Moi je sais ! Fit Kevin. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Mariah acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit à la suite de son ami, sans poser de questions sur comment il savait où se trouvait cette sélection. Le groupe s'engagea vers la gauche, dans un couloir plutôt large. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le plancher de marbre noir. En chemin ils rencontrèrent plusieurs individus, certains étaient beybladers, d'autres faisaient, apparemment, partit du jurée ou travaillait dans l'endroit. Les portes qui menaient aux sélections étaient faîtes de métal argenté qui scintillait sous la lumière des lampes suspendues au plafond en béton beige. Soudain, Kevin s'arrêta devant deux portes.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêter ? Lui demanda Lee.

- Simple, je ne sais pas laquelle de ces deux portes est la bonne. Lui répondit Kevin, ironique.

Lee se tapa la tête en râlant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. . . on en essaie une au hasard ? Hasarda Kevin.

- Jamais. On pourrait arriver à un endroit où nous ne devons pas aller. Réprimanda Mariah.

- Vous avez quelques problèmes ? s'écria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Le groupe se tourna vers les voix familières. . . c'était les Bladebreakers ! Mariah sourit en apercevant l'équipe. Ils étaient tous présents, Kai aussi. Elle regarda en sa direction et croisa son regard. L'air froid de Kai disparut un bref instant lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire puis redevint comme avant, méfiant et farouche.

- Ray ! tu sais quelle porte des deux nous devons prendre ? s'écria Lee à son tour.

- Oui. Celle de droite, mène au lieu de combat. Celle de gauche au deuxième pavillon, celui des visiteurs.

- Pavillons ??? demanda Kevin, incrédule.

- Cette arène possède deux pavillons, un pour les participants, dans lequel nous nous trouvons présentement, l'autre pour les visiteurs, qui est situé de l'autre côté du bâtiment. La porte de gauche mène aux estrades et l'autre est au niveau de l'arène.

- . . . c'est compliqué pour une arène. Fit Lee, confus.

- Au fond c'est très simple, mais difficile à expliquer. Répliqua Tyson en se grattant la tête.

- Nous où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Mariah.

- Sensément, vous devriez aller dans les estrades avec les visiteurs mais vous pouvez venir avec nous sur le niveau du combat. Je ne crois pas que ça devrait déranger. . . dit Ray en ouvrant la porte.

- Et on excepte la proposition avec joie ! Pas vrai vous autres ! s'exclama Lee en suivant Ray à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Mariah et les reste du groupe s'engagea à leur tour dans le sélection. En entrant, Mariah fut éblouis par la grosseur et la beauté de l'arène. La pièce était séparée en deux partie. La première était celle où l'arène prenait place. À chaque bout de cette arène, il y avait deux bancs où l'équipe prenait place lorsque leur coéquipier combattait. Un clôture d'acier entourait le lieu de combat qui était légèrement surélevé. L'autre partie était beaucoup plus haute et la seule façon d'y accéder était de passer par le pavillon '' visiteurs '' . Cette partie surélevée était l'endroit où les estrades étaient placées et où les visiteurs pouvaient regarder le combat beyblade sous un très bon angle, à cause la hauteur.

- C'est magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Humpf. . . marmonna Kai en lançant un regard souriant, mais bref, à Mariah. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler de cette sensation étrange qu'il avait perçut dans le bus et en ce moment même. Mais il y avait les autres. . . si seulement il pouvait se retrouver seul avec elle. Kai observa les membres de son équipe et ceux des Whitetigers aller s'asseoir sur le banc. Habituellement, il se serait opposé au fait que les Whitetigers soient présents lors du combat mais, aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance. En fait, la présence de Mariah était apaisante. . . Puis, un bruit de vitre cassée résonna dans l'arène. Son regard se tourna vers la source du bruit ; Tyson avait échappé un verre d'eau par terre. La vitre cassée était éparpillée partout sur le sol. Non mais, quels insouciants ! Comment faisaient-ils pour rester indifférents lors de tels moments ! Lui n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il soupira discrètement et alla rejoindre son équipe en train de nettoyer le dégât.

- Tyson. . . Si tu veux gagner ce tournoi, commence donc par t'entraîner à tenir un verre sans le faire tomber.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kai. Puis, Lee répliqua sur un ton sarcastique :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- On a finit pas s'y habituer. . . avec le temps. Fit Max en soupirant.

Kai leur tourna le dos puis s'éloigna vers le mur sur lequel il s'adossa en croisant les bras. Il jeta un autre regard en direction de la fille au cheveux rose qui avait maintenant rejoint ses amis. Le tournoi commencerait bientôt. Kenny tourna alors la tête vers Kai et lui cria :

- Kai, tu viens ? On commence à préparer le plan d'Attaque !

- Hmmpft. . . marmonna celui-ci en s'avançant tranquillement les bras croisés. . .

- Bon. . . le plan est assez simple. Il y aura trois partie, donc, un de vous ne pourra se battre. Ce sera Max qui combattra en premier, ensuite Tyson puis Kai. Alors, Ray ne se battra pas aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un a une objection ? expliqua Kenny en tapant frénétiquement à l'ordinateur.

- Moi ça me va. Fit Ray en jetant un regard circulaire à ses camarades.

- Hmmpfft. . . marmonna Kai en clignant lentement des yeux.

Kenny lui lança un regard exaspéré puis rétorqua :

- Je prendrai ça pour un oui. . .

- Si je comprends bien je me bats en premier ? . . . As-tu fini de préparer Draciel ? Questionna Max.

- Oui. J'ai amélioré son anneau de défense et j'ai ai également profité pour renforcer sa puissance d'attaque. Répondit Kenny en redonnant la toupie à Max. Ce dernier la saisit et l'observa un instant, palpant minutieusement les bords métalliques de l'anneau.

- Chef, t'es super ! Si je suis fort c'est grâce à toi ! S'écria-t-il souriant.

- Enfin quelqu'un le reconnaît. . . râla Kenny.

- Tut tut tut . . . Chef, tu commences à être vantard. . . Dit Tyson en secouant l'index.

- Je ne commence pas à être ''vantard'' . Seulement, j'en ai assez que vous preniez tout ce que je fais à la légère. Répliqua Kenny levant les yeux de devant son clavier.

Tournant le dos aux autres, Kai ajouta :

- Kenny fait du bon travail.

- Est-ce que je rêve ? Fit Tyson, malicieux. Je rêve ou Kai vient de complimenter Chef ???

Toujours de dos à eux, Kai roula les yeux.

- Je te ferai remarquer que sans Kenny, ta toupie ne serait encore qu'un jouet pour enfants sans défense.

-Et toi, je te ferai remarquer que toi, tu n'as jamais voulu laisser ta toupie à Chef. Tu nous dis de le reconnaître alors que toit tu ne le fais même pas ! répliqua Tyson, sur la défensive.

- Dranzer n'a besoin d'aucune aide pour progresser.

- Rien n'est parfait, tu le sais bien. On ne peut pas voir tous nos défauts. Fit Tyson.

" Si Mariah l'est. . . " songea Kai, réflexion qu'il garda bien pour lui-même. Il jeta ensuite un regard à celle de ses pensées, qui se tenait à l'écart avec le reste de son équipe. Les Whitetigers s'étaient éloigner de peur que leur présence ne perturbe les plans de Kenny. . .

- Youhou . . . Kai ?

Kai baissa les yeux et tomba sur un Tyson gesticulant dans le but d'attirer son attention. Non mais quel crétin !

- Pousse-toi ! Je vais faire un tour pour me calmer ET ne me suit surtout pas. Cria Kai d'un ton ferme qui ne disait rien qui vaille. . . Il s'éloigna ensuite en coup de vent vers la sortit et disparut à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Plus loin, Mariah observait discrètement Kai du coin de l'oeil. Quelque chose lui disait que l'occasion était parfaite pour aller lui parler en privé. . .

- Lee ? Je vais . . . euh. . . aux toilettes. Je reviendrai pour le commencement du tournoi.

- Ok. . . répondit celui-ci en allant rejoindre les Bladebreakers.

- Où est Mariah ? demanda Ray observant autour de lui lorsque les Whitetigers les eut rejoint.

- Elle est parti aux toilettes. . . Dit Lee en montant les yeux au plafond.

-Ah. . . fit Ray en regardant vers la porte d'un air douteux.

-

Mariah suivit les pas de Kai qui claquaient en un bruit sonore. Soudain, les tapements cessèrent. Elle s'approcha doucement, sans bruit, pour voir ce que Kai faisait. . . dans le fond pour l'espionner, pour voir ces réactions. Mariah passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait lorsque les tapements avaient cessés et. . . tomba face-à-face avec Kai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réussit-elle à dire, le plus innocemment possible.

- Et si je te retourne la question ? Fit-il, un sourire amusé à la figure.

- Je te suivais. . . j'espérais te voir avant le tournoi.

Kai baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Mais il trouva quand même le courage de dire :

- Moi aussi. . . j'espérais te voir. . . avant que le tournoi ne commence. . . murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur que tu aies à combattre Jason. . . Fit Mariah en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

Kai leva les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que Mariah tienne réellement à lui au point de se faire un sang d'encre. . . ou bien être choqué par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en ses capacités au Beyblade, à lui et à Dranzer. Il serra les points de confusion.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois que je suis incapable de le battre ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. . . je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai une drôle d'impression depuis ce matin. Concernant le tournoi. . . et. . .

- Moi aussi, j'ai une drôle de sensation. . . la coupa Kai.

Puis, On entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et Ray apparut derrière Mariah :

- Kai ! Kai ! Ah. . . Kai. S'écria-t-il en apercevant son capitaine et, en voyant Mariah :

- Mariah. . . Les toilettes dont de l'autre côté tu sais . . . ? fit-il en lui lançant un regard douteux.

Voyant l'embarras de Mariah, Kai, pour la sortir de la situation, ajouta d'un ton froid et distant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Ray ?

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard réprobateur à son ancienne coéquipière, Ray dit à Kai, d'une voix qui sèche et pleine de reproches :

- Il faut que tu viennes. Les spectateurs sont presque tous arrivés et le tournoi commencera dans quelques minutes. Aussi M.Dickenson veut nous parler.

- Et les Colddreams.

- Déjà là.

Kai et Mariah suivirent Ray docilement jusqu'à la sélection . . .

-

- Kai ! On commençaient à s'impatienter. s'exclama Tyson.

- M.Dickenson a à nous parler. Ajouta Max.

- Je sais et j'aurais fini par arriver, je suis pas comme vous. Rétorqua Kai.

- Il est vraiment toujours comme ça ? Fit Lee, assit avec le reste des Bladebreakers.

- Malheureusement. . . Soupira Max en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

- Enfin vous voilà tous réunit. . .

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers M.Dickenson qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Le vieil homme souriant ne démontrait aucun signe de stress ou de nervosité devant le tournoi à venir. . .

- Comment faites-vous pour être si calme ? échappa Max, puis saisissant ce qu'il venait de dire il posa une main sur sa bouche. " Désolé. . . Ça n'a pas trop trop rapport. . .

- Mais si, au contraire. Sachez que vous ne pouvez gagner ce combat qu'en étant calme et lucide d'esprit. Nerveux et angoissé vous diviser vos chances de vaincre de moitié. Et je vois que vos amis les Whitetigers sont avec vous. . .

- On leur a demandé de rester avec nous, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! fit Tyson en jetant un regard de groupe à ses camarades.

- Je ne crois pas que ça devrait déranger. . . et ce que je voulais vous dire était : Bonne chance !

M.Dickenson s'éloigna ensuite à pas feutrer vers la sortie pendant que le groupe le regardait s'éloigner d'un oeil attentif. Quand il fut partit Tyson rompit le silence en disant :

- Ce qu'il peut être étrange parfois. . .

- Vous avez vu ? Dit Kenny en pointant les estrades du doigt.

En effet, les estrades débordaient de gens de tous âges, tous fans de Beyblade. . . De l'autre côté de l'arène les Colddreams s'affairaient tout aussi consciencieusement que leurs adversaires à se préparer. Soudain une voix retentit dans les haut-parleurs de l'arène et une musique, parfaite selon les circonstances, envahit les oreilles de tout le monde présent.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenu au premier combat Beyblade de ce tournoi Italien !

Un grondement d'applaudissements et de cris se fit entendre dans l'arène. Quand le bruit s'apaisa la voix reprit :

- Les combats se feront en une manche décisive. Les équipes de ce premier combat, qui ont été pigé au sort par les membres de l'associations de la BBA, seront. . . du côté droit les Colddreams ! L'équipe de Suisse !

Les applaudissements se firent encore plus bruyants que la première fois tandis que les membres de l'équipe se levait à tour de rôle pour saluer l'assemblé. Mariah observa attentivement chaque membre de l'équipe que ses amis devraient affronter, la capitaine, Alysson, devait sûrement être l'adolescente plutôt grande aux cheveux longs et bruns clairs, envoya un baiser de la main aux spectateurs, car elle était la seule fille de l'équipe. Elle portait un foulard vert sur sa tête. Le second, un garçon de grandeur moyenne, aux cheveux noirs semi-longs, se leva à son tour et se baissa pour faire la révérence au public. On pouvait aisément remarquer la pointe de malice qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude très profond. Le troisième, quant à lui, avait des cheveux dorés et courts, et une mèche retombait sur son visage, dont elle masquait le quart. Il portait un veston gris et noir. . . Le garçon se leva et leva un bras en l'air, signe de victoire. Le dernier était Jason, aucun doute là-dessus. Il se leva et hocha lentement de la tête avant de se rasseoir. Mariah le fixa encore un instant puis tendit l'oreille, pour la suite des présentations :

- Du côté gauche nous avons les Bladebreakers ! Qui nous arrive, quant à eux, tout droit du Japon !

De nouveau des cris et des hurlements se firent entendre tout aussi bruyant que ceux des Colddreams. Chacun des membres de l'équipe salua le public puis se rassit.

- Nous prions le premier combattant de chaque équipe de bien vouloir s'approcher de l'arène !

Du côté des Bladebreakers, Max s'avança nerveusement et traversa la porte de la clôture métallique d'un pas incertain.

- Vas-y Maxou ! T'es le plus fort !

- Pour ça j'en suis pas si sûr. . . Fit Max en observant son adversaire de l'autre côté. C'était la fille, Alysson qui s'avança rapidement un air déterminé à la figure. Le bas de ses pantalons blancs ondulaient sur ces chaussures.

Sur le banc des Bladebreakers, Kevin, qui était resté muet depuis leur arrivée dans la sélection, s'écria :

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle c'est Alysson, la moins forte de l'équipe. . . Max a de la chance. . .

- Comment ?! Fit Tyson en se retournant pour fixer Kevin. D'après ce que tu as vu ???

- L'autre jour, je les ai espionné durant leur entraînement. . . Ils combattaient ensemble et je les ai entendu dire que Alysson était la moins forte, ensuite elle est partit bouder un instant dans son coin mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. . .

Ray le fixa un instant, stupéfait. Cette fille avait l'air si sûr d'elle, peut-être avait-elle une arcane secrète. . . et ce n'est pas à cause qu'elle est la moins forte de l'équipe qu'elle est nécessairement faible. . . ça ne voulais rien dire. Il observa encore un instant Kevin, depuis qu'il les avait quitté un énorme ravin s'était formé entre eux. . . et le pont serait difficile à reconstruire. . .

Max et Alysson fixèrent leurs toupies, et se mirent en position. Max ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et expira calmement. La nervosité. . .

- Tu sais, je ne te ménagerai pas. J'irai à fond dès le départ, attends toi au pire. S'exclama Alysson, en face de lui.

- Et bien dans ce cas, moi non plus ! Cria Max en reprenant un peu de vigueur. Il devait vaincre, pour son équipe, on comptait sur lui ! Kenny le lui avait tant répété, gagner la première manche est un avantage pour la victoire !

- Eh bien, allons-y ! 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . HYPER VITESSE !

Max tira de toute ses forces sur le lanceur et observa les deux toupies entrer dans l'arène rouge cerise. Il se concentra au maximum sur une éventuelle faille dans la technique de son adversaire. Elle se mettait à fond dès le début, alors lui aussi. Il observa le terrain traditionnel de l'arène, lisse et rouge, rien pour se cacher. Depuis le début du combat, Draciel faisait des mouvements circulaires dans l'arène pour éviter les coups rapides que la toupie jaune et noir d'Alysson ne cessait de lui enchaîner. . . C'était incroyable, depuis le moment où elle avait été lancée, la toupie adverse n'avait arrêté d'essayer de frapper Draciel par tous les moyens. . .

- Salabuzz, attaque !

La toupie d'Alysson stoppa net dans son élan et son spectre, une immense chauve-souris, sortit dans un éclat de lumière jaune. Des filets d'électricité s'échappèrent de la toupie et vinrent se heurter contre Draciel, qui sortit à son tour pour contrer l'attaque de son adversaire.

- Draciel vite ! Réplique, dépêche-toi ! cria Max en mettant un bras devant ses yeux, aveuglé par l'intense lumière.

Draciel toujours en dehors, riposta en assenant un puissant coup à Salabuzz, qui vacilla dangereusement en se dégageant pour aller se réfugier dans un coin plus calme dans l'arène. Max observa un instant la toupie déséquilibrée de son adversaire et ordonna à Draciel qui avait maintenant rejoint Salabuzz :

- Rentre-lui dedans, mets-y tout ce que tu as ! On n'aura pas deux fois cette chance !

Draciel, fortifié par la volonté de son maître, frappa la toupie jaune d'Alysson qui regardait la scène, horrifiée.

- Salabuzz ! Fais quelque chose ! Résiste ! Cria-t-elle désespérément alors que sa toupie quitta l'arène pour venir s'écraser non loin d'elle.

- Non ! Salabuzz . . .

Soudain, des cris victorieux et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la sélection. Les Bladebreakers, accompagnés des Whitetigers, se levèrent et acclamèrent leur ami. Max, quant à lui, mit quelques temps à réagir.

- Et la gagnant de cette première manche est. . . Max des Bladebreakers !!!

- J-j'ai gagné. . . ? . . . Ouais !!!

- À ta place j'en serais pas si fier. Fit Alysson en récupérant sa toupie. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, s'arrêta à environ un mètre et lui lança Draciel.

- Tu as gagné à cause d'un moment d'inattention de ma part. . . Ça ne se reproduira plus, le reste de mon équipe écrasera la tienne. Rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'en aller sur son banc sur lequel elle s'assit, bougonnant.

Max, après cette conversation ''amicale'' , alla rejoindre ses amis qui s'occupèrent de l'accueillir convenablement. . .

- Max !!! Tu l'as eu ! S'écria Ray en apercevant son coéquipier.

- Ça été moins une. . . Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Chef avec ma toupie mais je n'avais jamais vu Draciel attaquer avec autant de force !

- Maxou, je te l'avais dit que tu étais le meilleur . . . Comment as-tu pu douter de toi. J'essaierai d'être à ta hauteur ! S'exclama Tyson en entrant à son tour dans l'enclos de métal. Il se fit ensuite rejoindre par le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Le garçon tenait dans sa main une toupie orange et noir, un peu plus aplatie que la moyenne. Tyson saisit Dragoon et lui chuchota :

- Allez, gagnons cette manche. . .

- T'a pas trop peur de moi j'espère. Rétorqua l'adversaire de Tyson. Le membre des Colddreams possédait un fort accent Allemand. . .

- Non, désolé. J'ai pas peur des vantards de ton espèce. . . Répliqua Tyson en fixant Dragoon sur son lanceur.

- C'est ça. . . tu peux bien parler. Fit l'Allemand en faisant de même.

- Cette seconde manche de ce premier combat sera joué par Tyson des Bladebreakers,

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement rugit dans les gradins. On pouvait nettement entendre le nom de Tyson à travers les cris. . .

- Et de Jeffrey de côté des Coddreams !

Une seconde vague d'applaudissements et de hurlements retentit dans les estrades. . . Puis, quand tout le monde su tut, l'arbitre ajouta :

- Bien. . . préparez-vous. . . 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . HYPER VITESSE !!!

Les deux toupies entrèrent, rasant les bords de l'arène. Elles s'entrechoquèrent deux fois avant de s'éloigner à une distance sécurisante. Impatient, Tyson hurla l'ordre d'attaquer à Dragoon :

- Fini de jouer Dragoon ! Attaque !

Dans un élan de vitesse Dragoon apparut au beau milieu de l'arène et tournoya à une telle vitesse qu'une immense tornade se forma dans le centre de l'arène. La puissance de son spectre combiné avec les nouveaux ajustement de Kenny aurait pu réussir à vaincre n'importe quel beyblader sauf que. . .

- Tu crois que cette petite brise réussira à emporter Sircox ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ma toupie est beaucoup plus plate que la moyenne et elle est faîte d'un métaux beaucoup lourd que les autres. . . en faite, Sircox est très personnalisé. Ta tornade ne fera que me donner plus de vitesse et de force lorsque j'attaquerai !

- . . . Je suis sûr que tu bluffes ! Sinon tu ne me dirais pas tout ça pour me donner envie de stopper mon attaque ! C'est juste du bluff ! Bluffeur ! Dragoon, ATTAQUE !!!

- Comme tu veux. . . Sircox prépare-toi à attaquer !

Tyson observa la scène, douteux. Et si Jeffrey disait vrai ? Il avait l'air si sûr de lui-même ! Il ferma les yeux une secondes, mais cette seconde de distraction réussit à diminuer la puissance d'attaque de Dragoon. . . un bon beyblader devait toujours avoir les yeux sur le combat, sans aucune distraction. . . La toupie orange fila avec une précision incroyable vers Dragoon. En s'y rendant Sircox sortit en un éclat de lumière orange et noir. Le public découvrit ainsi le spectre puissant, un renard au corps massif, avec des rayures de tigres et des yeux malicieux. . . comme son propriétaire. Il rugit en fonçant sur la toupie et de toute sa puissance fit voler la toupie de Tyson qui percuta la clôture métallique.

Tyson, horrifié, observait la scène. Il courut vers Dragoon et le prit dans ses mains. Quelle chance. . . l'impact n'avait laissé qu'une égratignure dans la peinture, chose réparable. Il se tourna vers son adversaire et lui dit, d'une voix déçue :

- Bravo. T'as vraiment fort, je te l'accorde. . .

- Toi aussi t'es fort. Ne te dégrade pas trop ! Fit Jeffrey, apparemment fière de sa victoire.

- Et le gagnant de cette seconde manche est . . . Jeffrey des Colddreams !!!

Des hurlements incessants se mirent à emplir les oreilles des gens présents dans l'arène. Les partisans des Colddreams étaient soulager de voir que leur équipe favorite ne s'était faite rayer du tournoi . . . Tandis que les fans des Bladebreakers, quant à eux, affichaient une mine déçue par le déroulement des événements. . .

- Huh. . . Fit Tyson en allant rejoindre, d'un pas nonchalant, c'est coéquipiers.

- T'es fait pas Ty. . . tu t'es bien battu. Fit Ray en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

- Mais j'ai perdu ! s'écria celui-ci.

- On ne peut pas toujours gagné ! J'ai bien perdu une fois moi !

Tout le monde se tournèrent vers Kai. Seule Mariah n'était étonné par le fait qu'au lieu de reprocher la perte de la seconde manche à Tyson, Kai avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. . . bien sûr il l'avait fait sûr un ton froid et arrogant mais ça restait un encouragement. . .

- Et bien. . . Kai, tu deviens de plus en plus humain. Je ne sais pas à qui nous devons ce changement. . . fit Ray, pensif.

Ka jeta un regard discret et timide à Mariah. Qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil rieur, mais tout aussi inquiet.

- Ça va aller Kai ? Demanda Kenny.

- Hmmppft. . . marmonna ce dernier, impassible.

- Que le dernier combattant de ce combat avance vers l'arène !!

Kai traversa la porte de la clôture et s'avança vers l'arène. Il fixa sa toupie et jeta un regard vers son adversaire. . .

Le sang de Mariah se glaça en observant l'adversaire de Kai. Jason. Tout ce qui se passait, ça faisait exprès ! Bien sûr, les Colddreams envoyait leur meilleur membre combattre parce que cette manche était décisive. Si les deux combattants était à égale puissance, ça irait mal. Car, Jason serait bien obligé de sortir son spectre parce que même si ce n'est que les éliminations, s'ils perdent cette manche les Colddreams sont éliminer de toute façon. Alors, il vaut mieux la remporter en montrant les arcanes secrètes, quant la perdant en gardant ces arcanes secrètes. Car, des arcanes ça se remplacent tandis qu'une position dans un tournoi c'est irremplaçable. Mariah crispa ses mains ses cuisses, nerveuse. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi toute cette nervosité, c'était Kai pas n'importe qui. Mais il y avait cette sensation de danger intense. . .

Ray jeta un regard à Mariah. Pourquoi était-elle si crispée ? Depuis quelques temps elle agissait différemment, elle voyait Kai beaucoup plus souvent. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole avant. . . Depuis qu'elle lui avait avouer son amour et qu'il lui avait annoncer que ce n'était pas réciproque, les deux amis s'étaient beaucoup éloignés. . . à son grand désarrois. . .

De son côté, Kai fixait Jason. Mariah redoutait tant qu'il ait à l'affronter . . . Et son spectre inconnu n'aidait pas vraiment. Pourquoi tout allait toujours si mal avec lui ? Attirait-il les mauvais esprits ? Mauvais esprits. . . cette pensée le fit rire un peu ce qui dégagea le doute de ses pensées. Si sentimental, il était devenu SI sentimental depuis que Mariah l'avait. . .

- Je te souhaite bonne chance. J'espère que ce combat nous plairas à tout les deux !

Kai dévisagea un instant Jason. Il avait le même sourire que Max portait à longueur de journée. Comme si ce combat n'était ni décisif, ni important, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais, il n'était pas comme les autres membres de son équipe qui avait snobé leurs adversaires en leur disant des paroles vantardes dans le but de les déstabiliser. Lui, restait amicale. Bien.

- Humpft. . . marmonna Kai au bout d'in instant.

- Dit donc, t'es pas très bavard toi ! Dit-il en fixant lui aussi sa toupie argenté et jaune au lanceur.

- Cette manche opposera Jason des Colddreams et Kai des Bladebreakers, cela promet d'être chaud. Bon. . . nous voici maintenant à la manche décisive qui déterminera l'équipe qui pourra poursuivre le tournoi italien !!! 1. . .2. . . 3. . . HYPER VITESSE !!!

La toupie rouge et la toupie argenté fracassèrent les parois égratignées de l'arène et restèrent à égale distance. Kai, habitué à toujours jouer des manche clair et rapide, attaqua dès le début d'un style agressif et violent.

- Dranzer, attaque ! Flèches de feu !

- Si tu crois que tes attaques peuvent me surprendre. . . c'est raté. Chuuut. . . j'ai un secret : je connais tous tes secrets. . . fit Jason, un regard malicieux à la figure.

Kai le dévisagea, intrigué. Pourquoi affirmait-il connaître tous ces secrets ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens. . . sauf s'il les avait aperçut lui et Mariah, mais. . . Peut-être disait-il ceci pour le déstabiliser ? Si c'était le but ça avait réussit, car, à cause de cette distraction soudaine, l'attaque de Dranzer échoua. Drazer s'éloigna ensuite, et tourna en faisant du surplace. Kai restait debout, réellement distrait. À une seule personne il avait raconté tous ce qu'il ressentait. Une personne ? Non un animal. . . ce petit hibou au regard intelligent. Ce regard étrange qu'il possédait, si familier. . . Certain, il était certain qu'il connaissait parfaitement le détenteur de ce regard. Puis, il reprit ces esprits et rembarqua dans le combat.

- Tu ne peux pas connaître tous mes secrets ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Mais si. Attaque-moi, si ta force est considérable peut-être verra tu mon secret, le mien, celui qui met le plus cher. . . Sérolas !

Kai grimaça. Depuis le début du combat, Jason avait totalement perdu son air enjoué et amicale. . . Mais en de tels moments, tout le monde arrive à changer de personnalité. Jason était devenu arrogant et froid, toujours en train de narguer l'autre. . . un peu comme lui au fond. Kai avait toujours agit de la sorte, voir un miroir de lui-même le déstabilisait. Mais son secret, était-ce l'identité de son spectre ? Qui sait ? Il n'avait rien à perdre d'attaquer, Jason verrais bien que Dranzer n'était pas n'importe quel spectre impuissant !!!

- Si tu me cherches tu me trouveras ! Dranzer attaque ! Montre à cet idiot ta force ! Prouve lui que tu n'es pas un minable !

Drazer fila à une vitesse digne de lui-même vers la toupie argenté. Au même moment, il sortit de la toupie rouge et bleu et apparut, de toute sa splendeur de phénix. Un rugissement, bien plus puissant que celui qui Sircox avait lancé avant d'attaquer Dracoon, se fit entendre. Il avait mit toute sa force pour que cette attaque soit impressionnante.

Le public, quant à lui, fixait intensément le spectre en attente de la réaction du membre des Colddreams.

Mariah observait Kai, bien plus préoccupée par le combat que n'importe quel individu présent. . . Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas perdu un bout de la conversation que les deux combattants avaient eux. . . Le public ne pouvait entendre ce que les combattants se racontaient, tandis qu'eux sur leur banc entendait tout. . .

L'impact entre les deux toupies aurait été destructif si, entre-temps, le spectre de Jason n'aurait sortit, empêchant Drazer de se percuter contre elle. Le spectre était un oiseau, minuscule, ce qui fit rire les gens présents qui s'attendaient à voir un spectre impressionnant et gigantesque sortir de la toupie de renommé Jason. . . ! On pouvait entendre des " Je comprends pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais sortit son spectre avant. . . il avait trop honte ! " et des " Quel plaisanterie ! Un spectre de cette grosseur ! C'est dérisoire ! " un peu partout. . . Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué le regard paralysé et horrifié de Kai qui, crispé de tout le corps, tremblait de peur et de découragement. . .

- Non c'est pas vrai. . . mais c'est pas vrai. . . .

Ce hibou à qu'il racontait tout, absolument tout. . . était en faite le spectre de ce garçon ? Kai tomba à genoux, tremblant maintenant de tout son corps. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, seulement lui, l'arène, Jason, Dranzer et le hibou, Sérolas. Les reste était noir, noir. Ce regard intelligent et futé qu'il reconnaissait dans le hibou. . . c'était celui d'un spectre. . . Ce regard était le même que Dranzer. Pourquoi tout ça tombait sur lui ? Pourquoi sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait au monde !!! Pourquoi lui en voulait-on tant ! Parce qu'il avait vécut une existence misérable toute sa vie ??? Il avait cru que s'il racontait ses sentiments envers l'amour, Mariah. . .de tout certes, à un animal, ses secrets seraient en sécurité. Erreur fatale. Mais combien y avait-il de chance que sur tout les animaux qu'il y avait sur Terre, il tombe sur celui-ci !? Mais, il repensa à une chose, il n'était pas aller vers le hibou, c'était à tout coup, le hibou qui venait à lui. Tout était arrangé, tout était arrangé depuis le début. . . Son corps se convulsa de rage et une larme chaude coula sur sa joue. La vie était si injuste, départagé si injustement. Certaines personnes avaient tout. La joie, une famille, des amis sincères, l'amour, la beauté, des qualités incroyables, des talents en tout et d'autres, comme lui, n'avait rien. Rien. . . à part la maigre volonté de continuer. Aujourd'hui ce qui le poussait à combattre était son amour pour Mariah. Oui, il possédait Mariah aussi. Posséder ? On ne possède pas les gens, mais on les poussent à rester avec nous. Si Mariah l'aurait abandonner il ne serait pas là. Mais, maintenant, où était-elle ? Où, où, où. . . Il avait tout perdu, son plus fidèle confident. . . fidèle ? Ce terme ne convenait plus. Hypocrite plutôt ! Dranzer, au centre de l'arène vacillait dangereusement, par la distraction intense de son maître. . . pour qui le combat n'importait plus. . .

Assit sur son banc Mariah frôlait la crise de nerfs. Le hibou, elle l'avait bien reconnu. C'était le petit hibou que Kai avait apprivoisé. Apprivoisé mon oeil ! Les secrets. . . tout était relatif. Kai avait dû tout raconté à ce volatile. Elle frappa le mur et se leva, révolté par cet injustice. Mariah jeta ensuite un regard au public et à ses coéquipiers. Tous ne comprenaient rien à rien à ce qui se passait. C'était compréhensible. Mais, si seule elle pouvait réagir, elle réagirait. Par amour pour lui. . . Maria se leva vivement, sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis et courut vers le grillage, sur lequel elle s'agrippa en s'époumonant :

- KAI !!! KAI !!! Relève-toi !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai plus rien à faire dans cette vie. . . j'ai tout perdu. J'avais tout dit à cet idiot de volatile . . . Tout, te concernant, me concernant. . . Il sait tout.

- Mais tu n'as pas tout perdu ! Je suis là moi ! Pour toi ! Tu peux tout me dire, j'te jure j'ai pas refilé un mot à quiconque ! Je suis là. . . et j-je. . . je t'aime ! Tu peux encore gagner ! Relève-toi et gagne cette manche pour moi !

Kai observa Mariah. . . Il devait se relever. . . pour elle. Il devait vaincre et continuer. . . pour elle. Elle était sa raison de vivre, sa raison pour se lever chaque jour et de veiller à se recoucher le soir, en un morceau et en bonne santé. Il ne combattait plus pour la victoire, seulement pour elle. Il jeta un regard à Dranzer qui tournait encore difficilement sur elle-même. Il fixa ensuite Jason, crétin. Kai chercha Sérolas du regard. . . La toupie argenté fonçait littéralement sur Dranzer qui vacillait dangereusement. Vite. . . Il cogna ses poings sur le sol de béton et se releva brusquement en hurlant à Dranzer, mélangeant son ordre d'une puissance de sentiments inouïe et d'une rage incroyable :

- DRANZER !!! ATTAQUE !!!

Soudain, une lumière rouge feu sortit de la toupie, en même temps que Dranzer, resplendissant dans sa nouvelle force de vaincre, dans cette nouvelle raison. La lumière se changea ensuite en un laser de force concentré et repoussa Sérolas. Mais sa puissance était telle, que le jet monta jusqu'au ciel en faisant des centaines de failles dans le plafond. Le jet descendit et l'éclairement redevint normal.

Mariah enleva sa main de devant ses yeux, ce qu'elle avait fait pour empêcher l'intense lumière de l'aveugler. Elle aperçut Kai, debout, respirant maladroitement. Jason, et tout le monde, se contentait d'observer Kai, les yeux exorbités. Puis, un craquement sonore et bruyant se fit entendre dans la sélection. Du sable, non, du béton en poudre tomba du ciel et atterrit sur le sol. Un second craquement, encore plus bruyant retentit et un énorme morceau de béton tomba, en un atterrissage impressionnant sur la clôture métallique derrière Kai. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le plafond, qui, sous le coup de puissance de Dranzer, tombait en morceaux. Le toit au dessus d'eux était complètement détruit ! Et il tomberait bientôt sur eux, morceaux de béton par morceaux de béton. . . Des cris, des hurlements emplirent l'arène. Paniqués, les spectateurs se poussaient en se dirigeant maladroitement vers les sorties. Personne ne veut mourir, personne. . .

Kai leva la tête, interloqué.

" C-c'est Dranzer qui a fait ça ? "

C'est tout ce dont il était capable de faire, tout détruire autour de lui. Un morceaux de béton tomba près de l'arène, moins gros, cependant, que le précédant. Mais, tout aussi petit qu'il soit, un morceaux de béton reste un morceaux de béton, lourd et dangereux. Tueur aussi. Autre craquement, des cris, des pleurs d'enfants.

- Kai ! Sors tout de suite de là !

Kai tourna la tête vers cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Il devait sortir. Mais Dranzer ! Kai se dirigea vers l'arène, en marchant. Il était trop interloqué pour courir. Jason était en train de saisir sa toupie, plus loin. Ce dernier lança un regard hésitant à Kai, puis à la sortie. Il s'écria soudain :

- Dépêche-toi de sortir de la sélection ! Va ailleurs ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang ! Tu est dans le coin le plus dangereux !

En entendant ces paroles, Kai accéléra le pas. Il empoigna Dranzer et se retourna en direction de la porte du côté de son équipe qui lui faisait signes de venir. Mais un bloc de béton avait échoué sur la clôture de ce coté et, pour s'y rendre, il devrait s'arranger pour passer dans la maigre ouverture qu'il restait de la porte. . . Kai jeta un regard de l'autre côté, le temps de se rendre de l'autre bord il avait le temps de se faire écraser trois fois. . . Son choix se fit sur l'étroite ouverture. Tout à coup un craquement encore plus fort et sonore retentit. Vite. Il passa dans l'ouverture et courut vers Mariah qui se tenait effrayé entre ses coéquipiers et lui. Mais, quelque chose le retenu au cou et il s'effondra brusquement sur le sol.

- Kai ! s'écria Mariah en s'approchant.

Avec de grands efforts et l'idée de Mariah en tête, il se leva et s'agenouilla . Il se tourna vers la cause de cette retenue. . . son foulard, il s'était agripper autour d'une des tiges de métal froissée. . . Le temps qu'il la déprenne le morceau de béton tomberait. . . Il n'y avait qu'une solution, défaire le noeud qu'il avait au cou. . . mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Kai entendit soudain les pas de Mariah, avant qu'elle ne se mêle de son problème et qu'elle court une chance de mourir écrasée, il lui cria :

- Mariah ne t'approche surtout pas ! J'arrive !

T'es sûr ? dit Mariah, hésitante. 

- Certain, vas-y tu me fais perdre du temps ! Mais attends, prend ça et recule !

Kai lui lança Dranzer qu'elle attrapa avant de s'éloigner. Kai entreprit alors d'enlever le foulard . . .

Cependant, Mariah s'arrêta encore à mi-chemin. Ray s'en aperçut et vint la chercher .

- Mariah, viens !

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! Je peux pas le laisser seul ici ! hurla-t-elle, fidèle.

- Il s'en ait toujours sortit tout seul, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. . . Fit-il en saisissant son amie par les épaules et en la ramenant de force en sécurité. Mais, Mariah se débattait comme une furie ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. . . .

Quant à lui, Kai s'en débrouillait plutôt bien. Après avoir passer une dernière fois le long foulard devant son cou, il le retira, soulagé. Mais, se débarrassé de ce foulard lui pinçait le coeur. . . Kai le possédait depuis si longtemps. . . mais il avait sa vie depuis encore plus de temps. Mais, un craquement se fit entendre, un bruit qui signifiait que la plafond ne tiendrait plus beaucoup de temps. . . L'adolescent leva la tête avant de commencé à courir. Mais ça chute, il y a quelques instants, lui avait blessé le genoux et cet incident la ralentissait dans sa fuite. . . et il restait un long bout de chemin avant d'arriver. . . Cette distance ne lui avait jamais parut aussi longue. . . S'il aurait cru que cela arriverait aujourd'hui. . .

Soudain un dernier craquement.

Puis une cascade de béton qui tombe.

Kai ferma les yeux, il n'y était pas arrivé. Mais, il était près de la sortie. . .

Enfin, l'impact, nuage de poussière. Vision nulle.

Sous le choc, Ray lâcha sa prise sur Mariah qui courut vers Kai, avec la force du désespoir. Les larmes se mêlaient aux hurlements, sa respiration était saccagée. Elle tomba ensuite à genoux, incapable de continuer. Si injuste, la vie était si injuste. . . Mariah releva doucement la tête et murmura :

- K-kai ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Un silence de mort envahit la place. Elle s'étendit alors sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, personne ne sait combien de temps. Mais, en tout cas, assez de temps pour que les ambulances, appelées quelques minutes plus tôt, aient le temps d'arrivées. . . Puis, les sons de sirènes, et du secours qui déterraient désespérément Kai retentirent. Un homme, avec un habit rouge, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer:

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Mariah ne répondit pas. Quelle importance ça avait. L'homme, après avoir poussé un soupir, l'empoigna et la prit dans ses bras. Mariah se laissa porter, inerte. Portée par le secouriste, elle passa près des hommes qui avaient entreprit de déterrer Kai. Elle regardait, mais ses yeux ne voyait pas, tout était flou. Seules ses oreilles continuaient leur travail, soit d'écouter autour d'elle. Mariah saisit quelques phrases. . . Soudain, un secouriste hurla quelque chose, une phrase qui avait redonné une lueur d'espoir dans son coeur. . . Il avait crié : " Il. . . il est en vie ! "

__

Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir, je me demande comment je suis encore ici

Je ne veux pas déplacer quoi que ce soit, cela pourrait changer mes souvenirs

Oh je suis ce que je suis, je ferai ce que je veux, mais je ne peux me cacher

Je ne peux partir, je ne peux dormir, je ne peux respirer, tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi

Je ne peux quitter ces lieux, je ne peux me cacher, je ne peux vivre tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi

Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis, ils pourraient me sortir de ce rêve

Je ne peux quitter ce lit, risquant d'oublier tout ce qui a été

Mariah marchait sur le plancher de marbre de l'hôtel poussée par Lee et Ray. Kai était partit en ambulance et on lui avait formellement interdit de le suivre. Elle était épuisée, tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs. . . S'ils ne seraient pas là pour la traîner, depuis longtemps elle se serait effondrée par terre, à bout de force. Mais ils lui redonnaient un peu de courage. . . Le tournoi avait été reporter à une date indéterminée, c'était logique et de toute façon, dans son cœur, le désir de le continuer était moindre. Mariah s'arrêta soudain de marcher, devant la porte de sa chambre et soupira. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait parler de sa relation avec Kai. . . même pas Ray. Par chance, parler de Kai, ou même entendre son nom, la faisait souffrir. Elle allait sortir sa clé de sa poche lorsque Lee lui toucha le bras.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te morfondre de la sorte. . . tu me connais mal. Ce soir, tu restes avec nous.

- Non Lee. Elle viendra avec moi, vous êtes déjà entasser à trois dans votre chambre alors que moi. . . je suis seul. Rectifia Ray.

- Si tu veux. . . répondit Lee en baissant les yeux. Puis, lui et le reste du groupe rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, laissant seuls Ray et Mariah.

- Mariah, tu viens ? murmura Ray en l'entraînant doucement à l'intérieur.

Mariah ne dit pas un mot et hocha docilement de la tête en suivant son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette chambre qui était celle de Kai, aussi. Il était environ midi et il pleuvait de nouveau à torrent. Cette pluie reflétait très bien comment elle se sentait, découragée et nostalgique. . .

- Ça va aller ? Demanda gentiment Ray.

- Ouais. . . je vais aller m'asseoir. Répondit lentement Mariah.

Ray lança un regard soulagé à Mariah en la voyant se diriger vers le balcon où elle s'assit. Il s'était douter de sa relation avec Kai. Même si ça lui pinçait le coeur d'y penser. . . Il était comme un frère qui voyait sa petite soeur sortir pour la première fois avec un garçon. . . Il savait bien que ça arriverait un jour et s'y préparait mais sur le coup le choc restait le même. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle de triste pour Kai. Lui aussi, tout le monde en fait. Même s'il faisait tout pour être arrogant et froid, il restait leur coéquipier. Mais, tout de même, tout le monde agissait comme s'il était déjà mort. . . mais en fait, personne n'en savait rien. En tout cas, s'il s'en sortait, il serait mal en point. Et s'en sortir était synonyme d'une grande force d'âme, ce qu'il possédait assurément. Ray échappa un léger rire, anodin. Parfois Kai et Tyson avait fait rire bien du monde par leurs personnalités contrastantes. . . l'un était distant et sérieux tandis que l'autre ne vivait que pour le plaisir de vivre et était à la limite de la sociabilité. . .

Mariah leva les yeux vers le ciel dans l'espoir vain d'apercevoir les étoiles mais, il était trop tôt. Le ciel était si sombre, on se serait pourtant cru la nuit. C'était à cet endroit exactement que Kai lui avait parlé des étoiles. . . et qu'il lui avait montré la sienne. Si seulement elle aurait pu apercevoir cette étoile ! La voir briller aurait été apaisant même si elle savait que le fait qu'on possède une étoile était peu probable. . . elle sortit Dranzer de sa poche et le caressa délicatement. . .

__

Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir, je me demande comment je suis encore ici

Je ne veux pas déplacer quoi que ce soit, cela pourrait changer mes souvenirs

Oh je suis ce que je suis, je ferai ce que je veux, mais je ne peux me cacher

Je ne peux partir, je ne peux dormir, je ne peux respirer, tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi

Je ne peux quitter ces lieux, je ne peux me cacher, je ne peux vivre tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi

Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis, ils pourraient me sortir de ce rêve

Je ne peux quitter ce lit, risquant d'oublier tout ce qui a été

Oh je suis ce que je suis, je ferai ce que je veux, mais je ne peux me cacher

__

Je ne peux partir, je ne peux dormir, je ne peux respirer, tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi

Je ne peux quitter ces lieux, je ne peux me cacher, je ne peux vivre tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi.

Trois ou quatre heures s'était écoulée depuis que Mariah et Ray était entré dans la chambre. Trois ou Quatre heures pesantes, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre, cassant l'atmosphère triste. Ray s'empressa de répondre au téléphone, se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler. . . Peut-être Lee ou Kevin ?

Quant à elle, Mariah ne se retourna pas, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Mais si elle se serait retournée elle aurait pu entrevoir l'air stupéfait et confus de Ray lorsqu'il décrocha le combiné.

- Oui, j'te la passe. T'en fais pas.

Il prit le téléphone sans fil, l'apporta d'un pas lent et le donna à Mariah guettant sa réaction. Surprise, Mariah saisit le téléphone et répondit d'une voix incertaine et chavirée :

- Ou-oui ?

- Mariah ? C'est moi.

Les yeux de Mariah s'illuminèrent et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ces joues encore humides. Mais c'était lui. . . sa voix était si faible . . . Mais savoir qu'il était toujours en vie était rassurant. Elle sourit de soulagement et répondit :

- Kai c'est toi ! Comme je suis heureuse ! Je te croyais sur le point de mourir. . .

- C'est pour ça que je t'ap. . . t'appelle. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. . . et je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire une chose. . . Tu sais, tu es ma raison de vivre. . . et je t'aime, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans te le dire. J'ai finalement réussit à te le dire, mais un peu trop tard. . . Enfin. . . je t'aime.

Les mains de Mariah tremblaient, de bonheur, de tristesse, en bref de tout.

- Non Kai ! Attends ! Je vais venir. Je veux te voir une dernière fois au moins ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça !

- J. . .je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je veux que la dernière vision que tu gar. . . garderas de moi soit quand j'était en santé. . . S'il te plaît. . .

Kai ! Tu ne . . . 

Mariah lâcha le téléphone quand elle entendit le " bip. . . bip. . . bip. . . bip. . . bip. . . " à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il avait raccroché. Non, elle devait le voir, elle devait y aller, qu'importe ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Mariah se leva et courut vers la porte sous le regard de Ray qui essayait de la rattraper.

- Attends Mariah !

Mariah poussa violemment son ami par terre et continua sa course. Elle sortit de l'hôtel en trombe en partit vers la droite ses larmes brouillant sa vue. . . Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'hôpital à Rome. . . Mais elle courait, gardant foi en le hasard qui la mènerait peut-être à son amour. . . Mariah courait sans savoir où elle allait. La chaussée était glissante et dangereuse, la pluie tambourinait sur sa tête. Elle était gelée et à bout de force. . . Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit deux points qui brillaient.

Deux phares de voiture qui se reprochaient.

Toujours plus près, la lumière l'aveuglait.

Un crissement de pneu retentit avec un bruit de klaxon intense.

Puis, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante près de ses côtes et tout devint noir.

Noir.

Pendant un bout de temps tout n'était que silence et chuchotements nerveux.

Puis, de nouveaux sons. Les cris des passants. Puis une sirène, et un bruit de civière. Tout recommençait. . . c'était ces mêmes bruits, ces mêmes cris. . . insoutenable. . . si insoutenable. . . Puis tout redevint noir. . .

Noir.

Pour longtemps ou pour toujours ? Qui le saurait.

-

-

-

-

__

Finit le : 21 avril 2003

Ouf. . . Patapof. . .

Je me suis TUÉE pour faire ce chapitre. Ça été long, je sais. Mais. . . J'ai fais mon possible, soyez indulgent. J'ai pas relu et j'ai pas corrigé. . . parce que y'en a qui s'impatiente. . . Alors s'il y a des petites incohérences. . . Mais je n'écris que quand je suis dans mon texte, si je rentre pas dedans j'aime pas ce que j'écris. Si je me force autant c'est pour toi ! Toi qui lis ces lignes !

Et. . . j'ai mit le mot fin MAIS j'ai une suite en tête alors. . . c'est comme vous voulez : soit je stop, soit je continu et cette histoire finit bien ! VOUS avez le choix, alors profitez-en !

En passant si vous avez pas compris, les sélections c'est les salles où les Beybladers combattent. . . pas très clair non ? enfin, c'est les arènes au fond. . . je m'enlise. . .

__

Pyrewan

VOUS avez le choix, servez-vous en ! : ) Et merci tout le monde pour les reviews. . C'est SI sympa !!!


	8. Je serai toujours là, pour toi

__

Petite note en passant : Je savais pas le nom de famille de Mariah, alors j'ai mit Yong. Merci à White-Catz de me l'avoir gentiment proposé !

-

-

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

__

-

-

****

Chapitre 8

-

Je serai toujours là, pour toi

-

-

Lorsque Mariah reprit connaissance, de puissants maux de tête lui frappèrent le crâne. Tous ses sens marchaient au ralenti, et elle était incapable de bouger tellement elle était épuisée. À côté d'elle, elle entendant les '' bip. . . bip. . . bip. . . '' réguliers des appareils médicaux. Puis tout lui revint, l'arène, Kai, les phares. . . En un ultime effort, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout était flou. Mais elle put nettement distinguer une silhouette près d'elle. Bien que Mariah est reconnu Ray, le nom qu'elle prononça ne fut pas le sien. . . .

-Kai ?

Après un bref soupir Ray murmura :

-Il va . . . hum, mieux. Il occupe le lit à côté de toi. T'inquiète pas.

Puis, Mariah sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil profond, sous l'oeil attentif de Ray.

-

-

Quand cet état de coma fut rompu, Mariah ouvrit les yeux. La douleur à la tête avait disparut, bien que le reste de son corps soit engourdi. Elle ressentait une fatigue dans tous ces membres. L'adolescente tourna tristement la tête envers le lit voisin au sien. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque Kai, qui la regardait avec des yeux remplit de faiblesse et de bonheur, lui dit :

-Quand tu as dit que tu allais venir, je ne croyais pas que tu allais venir en ambulance. . .

Secouée d'une joie soudaine, Mariah éclata en sanglots.

-Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. . . ! Fit-elle en essayant de s'asseoir, mais un élancement au niveau des côtes la stoppa dans son élan et, avec un léger grognement de douleur, elle se recoucha sur le lit.

-Mariah ?! S'écria Kai en tendant la main vers elle.

-Non. . . ça va. J'ai seulement oublié la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. . . Toi tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi. . . Me refais jamais ce coup là. . .

Kai soupira et cligna lentement des yeux. Puis, il remarqua les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur le visage de son amie.

-Je. . . J'ai pas fait exprès . . . Je voulais pas te faire pleurer. . .

Mariah le dévisagea puis lui sourit chaleureusement en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je t'en veux ? Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesses, ce sont des larmes de joie. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir vivant. . .

-Moi aussi. . . je suis heureux de te revoir. Je croyais que je ne reverrais plus jamais tes yeux magnifiques. . . Murmura Kai en tournant légèrement la tête, embarrassé par ses paroles.

-Oh, Kai. . . j't'adore ! Si je ne serais pas cloîtrée dans ce lit je t'embrasserais !

Kai esquissa un sourire et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une infirmière, traînant un chariot, entra dans la chambre. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel blanc et avait attaché ses cheveux roux en chignon sur sa tête, ce qui mettait en valeur la teinte bleuté de ses yeux.

-Oh ! Mademoiselle Yong, vous êtes réveillée !

L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur le front de Mariah, pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre.

-Je vois que votre fièvre est tombée. . . bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux, mais je suis un peux engourdie. . . répondit Mariah en remarquant le nom de l'infirmière, Judith, qui était inscrit sur un petit badge, sur son blouson.

-Les engourdissement sont normaux, ce sont les effets secondaires des médicaments que nous vous avons donnés. Je vais maintenant vous donner votre médicament. Répondit l'infirmière en saisissant une seringue sur son chariot.

Mariah hocha docilement de la tête en observant Judith enfoncer délicatement la seringue dans son avant-bras.

De son côté, Kai observait la scène. Il songea un instant à ce que le docteur lui avait annoncer, juste avant que Mariah ne se réveille. . .

__

Se furent les bruits de voix inconnues qui réveillèrent Kai.

" Je ne suis pas mort ?! " songea-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Sa vision était brouillée mais il arrivait à distinguer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle, grande et blanche, étendu sur un lit. Kai essaya de bouger un bras, mais il fut retenu par une seringue relié à un appareil étrange qui émettait des " bips " sonores. Kai tourna la tête et aperçut, sur le lit voisin, une fille aux cheveux roses. Elle ressemblait tant à Mariah, était-ce elle ? Mariah ?!

Il entendit soudain des voix, l'une était masculine, l'autre féminine. L'homme parlait, lui parlait. Kai mit un moment à s'en rendre compte que c'était le médecin. Il était vraiment sonné, mais semblait correct.

-M. Hiwatari ? Vous allez bien ?

-Hmmm. . . Mais qu'est-ce . . . ?! Marmonna Kai en se réveillant pour de bon.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-. . . si on peut dire. Répondit-il faiblement.

-Je vois que nos médicaments ont fait leur effet. . . Fit L'infirmière, près d'eux.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que les médicaments ne réussiront jamais à faire revenir. . . soupira tristement le médecin en jetant un regard malheureux à sa collègue qui lui répondit d'un même regard. Sous ces regards moroses, Kai ajouta :

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Kristen, voulez-vous bien apporter les radiographies du dossier de Kai Hiwatari s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, docteur Duval.

L'infirmière sortit quelques secondes et revint avec un carton entre les mains. Elle le donna au médecin qui saisit les radiographies à l'intérieur.

Quant à Kai, il se contentait de les observer faire, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-M. Hiwatari ce que nous avons a vous dire n'est pas facile à vous dire. . .

Le médecin prit une de ses photos et la montra au concerné. La radiographie montrait le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Kai, où l'on pouvait apercevoir une légère fracture que le docteur montra du doigt.

- Vous voyez cette vertèbre, c'est l'une des vertèbres lombaires. Les vertèbres lombaires assurent la liaison avec le reste du tronc cérébrale. Elle sont très importantes.

Kai acquiesça lentement de la tête, s'attendant au pire. . .

-Vous voyez cette cassure, sur cette vertèbre lombaire ? Eh bien, elle a coupé la liaison avec le reste du tronc. Lorsque nous vous avons opéré nous avons pu rétablir la connexion mais cela reste imparfait. En bref, seulement une de vos jambes fonctionne normalement, l'autre restera définitivement infonctionnelle. . . Sauf si votre corps répare cette faille par lui-même, mais, cela reste presque impossible. Ne vous accrochez pas trop à cette solution.

- Mais. . . .mais vous avez dit que la vertèbre pouvait se réparer toute seule ! Fit Kai, s'accrochant à son dernier espoir. . . .

- Je sais, oui, mais cette possibilité est très mince. N'y croyez pas trop, sinon vous ne vous en remettrez jamais. Pour le moment, le beyblade et toute ces activités sont terminé.

Kai resta figé de stupeur. Par réflexe, il essaya de bouger les jambes, mais un de ces membres ne répondait plus. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt !? Il serra les dents, cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses gestes était atroce. Si atroce. . .

-Est. . . Est-ce que je vais pouvoir marcher encore ?

-Oui, j'allais y venir. Dernièrement, on a mit au point une sorte de prothèse en métal qui, pour motiver le système nerveux de votre jambe, envoie de léger rayon. C'est qu'en motivant le système nerveux, la jambe réussit à se débrouiller par elle-même, comme une queue de lézard qui bouge après être coupée. De cette façon vous pourrez vous déplacer par vous-même. Kristen, pouvez-vous m'apporter cette prothèse ?

-Oui, docteur. Un instant.

Kai observa un instant l'infirmière s'éloigner. Kai mit un bout de temps à réagir. Ce n'était pas comme si on venait de lui annoncer un rhume. Il ne marcherait plus jamais normalement ! Et , pour lui, le beyblade était fini. Pas que le beyblade, dans cet histoire le beyblade n'avait plus d'importance, il ne pourrait plus courir et se promener comme il le faisait toujours ! Toutes les choses qu'il aimait le plus faire lui était maintenant quasi-impossible !

Il ne pourrait plus jamais se montrer au grand jour, il aurait bien trop honte de son sort. Lui qui, auparavant, passait si bien inaperçu serait maintenant aussi voyant qu'un éléphant en plein Paris ! Kai avait envie de crier, de tout briser autour de lui mais, il resta inerte. Quel ironie du sort. . . Et les chances que Mariah veuille encore de lui étaient rares. . . qui voudrait d'un pauvre adolescent arrogant, infirme et seul au monde ? Une larme s'échappa de son oeil et coula sur son visage, peu importe si on le voyait pleurer. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, rien n'avait plus d'importance. . . Il leva son bras et frappa violemment le rebord de son lit.

- M. Hiwatari, calmez-vous !

Avant que Kai ou répondre quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière revint.

-Voilà . Fit-elle en donnant la prothèse métallique au médecin qui l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher de Kai.

-Ce sera la votre, elle est ajustée sur mesure. Voyez .

Kai observa l'objet. Plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. . . Plus rien. . . Pour toujours. . .

Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille étendue sur le lit voisin. Si identique à Mariah. Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

-Docteur ? demanda Kai.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que c'est bien Mariah Yong qui est couchée sur le lit à côté ?

-Oui, c'est bien elle. Ce sont des amis qui nous ont demandé de la transférer dans votre chambre, pour des raisons personnelles. Répondit celui-ci.

Le coeur de Kai se serra, pourquoi était-elle hospitalisé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

-Elle est dans la coma, mais va très bien. Votre amie n'a rien de cassé. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques temps, tout de suite après vous, apparemment frappée par une voiture. Elle devrait bientôt revenir à elle.

Puis le médecin quitta la pièce, accompagné de l'infirmière. Laissant Kai seul à son triste sort. . . Puis, l'adolescent prêta attention à la jeune fille dans le lit voisin. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'elle s'était fait blessée durant l'effondrement de l'arène. . . Ce qui aurait été très probable. . . Et ça aurait été de sa faute. En fait, tout ce qui arrivait présentement était sa faute. . . sa seule et propre faute. . . personne d'autre n'était à blâmer que lui. . . seulement lui. . .

-Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Souviens-toi, pas trop de mouvements brusques, si tout va bien tu sortiras d'ici demain matin ! fit la voix retentissante de l'infirmière qui plaça un bout de désinfectant sur l'endroit où la seringue avait été plantée.

Mariah grimaça un instant puis esquissa un sourire en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami qui l'observait, inerte. Après un bref signe d'au revoir, l'infirmière sortit de la pièce traînant son chariot de médicaments. L'attention de Mariah se reporta sur Kai.

-Kai ? Est-ce que ça va ? Fit-elle en riant de son air morbide.

En guise de réponse, il détourna la tête, essayant de retenir les larmes. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Aucun mot ne pouvait définir la situation. Puis, l'émotion fut trop forte et il fondit en larme sous le regard interloqué de Mariah.

-. . . Non, ça ne va pas. Rien ne va plus et rien n'est jamais allé . . . réussit-il a dire en essayant de faire ce qui semblait être un sourire.

-Mais Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Fit Mariah, de plus en plus inquiète par le comportement étrange de son ami.

-Il y a. . . rien que tu puisses comprendre. Fit Kai en essuyant ses yeux humides.

- Mais si je ne peux comprendre, qui le pourrait ? Dit doucement Mariah en s'asseyant, oubliant la douleur qui la tiraillait.

Kai hésita un instant, s'il lui disait comment réagirait-elle ? Soit elle continuerait à l'aimer, malgré son handicape, soit elle le laissait à son propre sort. Il y avait un risque à prendre, mais maintenant que la vie ne lui disait plus rien. . .

-C'est le médecin. . . il m'a dit que maintenant je ne pourrais marcher qu'avec une stupide prothèse. . . À cause d'une stupide fracture d'une vertèbre. . . Je ne pourrai plus jamais me promener, faire ce que j'aime ! Il. . il a dit que pour moi le beyblade était fini ! C'était le seule raison pourquoi les autres continuaient à me supporter ! Parce que j'étais un membre important de l'équipe ! Ils vont tous me laisser. . . je ne sers plus à rien maintenant. . . Je suis sûr que tu ne veux plus de moi. . . et je le comprends. . . sanglota Kai, éprit de convulsions sur tout son corps.

Mariah resta paralysée de stupéfaction. Que répondre ? Les " je suis vraiment désolées pour toi !" ça ne marchait pas sur Kai. . . Les mots ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête, elle mit du temps à s'en rendre compte réellement. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Un énorme sentiment de détresse exultait de Kai qui, pour la première fois, pleurait ouvertement.

Spectacle abominable.

Le voir souffrir la faisait souffrir, comme si elle-même se sentait inutile et désespérée. Mais il avait raison, tout allait mal pour lui. Comme si la vie lui en voulait. . . Un bout d'un moment de réflexion, où les seuls bruits qu'on entendait était les sanglots saccagés de Kai, Mariah dit :

- Tout ce qui t'arrives est horrible. Tout simplement horrible, et tu as raison sur tout. C'est vrai que ta vie est abominable et qu'on dirait que le monde en a après toi. Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Qu'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit, je t'aimerai toujours. Parce que quand je priais pour toi, j'avais simplement demandé que tu sois vivant. Peu importe comment tu étais, tout ce que je demandais c'était que tu sois vivant. Ça a marché tu vois ? Moi, je ne plains pas , je me réjouis, car ça aurait pu être bien pire. Comme tu disais, une voix te disait de continuer et de te battre pour vivre, écoute-la encore ! Ne te dit-elle pas que tout n'est pas encore fini ! Qu'il te reste plusieurs années encore !? personne ne te laisseras, les Bladebreakers, ils sont tes amis, tes coéquipiers !

Kai observait le sol, pensif. À chaque fois qu'il menaçait de lâcher prise Mariah le remettait sur le droit chemin. Encore une fois elle lui prouvait que les sentiments allaient plus loin. . .

-J. . .je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais sans toi. . . murmura-t-il en lui lançant un regard admiratif.

- T'en fait pas. . . tout va s'arranger. lui répondit doucement sa compagne.

- Mais ce qui me fait mal, c'est que tu as pu penser que je te laisserais à cause d'une chose aussi minime. . . ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

Kai la fixa un moment, confus. Elle disait vrai, comment avait-il pu croire cela ? S'il avait cru qu'elle le laisserait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en elle. . .

- Je. . .je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser alors que c'est moi qui ai les torts. Tu ne m'as rien fait. Répliqua Kai.

- Oui, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, et j'en suis désolée. Pendant un instant, au téléphone l'autre jour, j'ai cessé de croire en toi et en ta volonté de vivre. . .

Kai la regarda, personne n'avait jamais autant tenu à lui. Ce sentir aimé et apprécié était si merveilleux. . .

- Ce. . . c'est pas grave. . .

Soudain Mariah fit mine de descendre du lit. Elle se tourna et posa un pied à terre. Bien sûr, une douleur aux côtes l'élançait mais elle descendit quand même, essayant de l'oublier. En prenant appuie sur la table entre les deux lits, elle avança lentement vers le lit de Kai.

- Mariah ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Retournes te coucher tu vas te tuer ! s'écria Kai ,en observant son amie s'approcher, impuissant.

- Me tuer ? T'exagère un peu beaucoup là ! Aide-moi un peu ! répliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant enfin sur le lit de Kai où elle entreprit de grimper. Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à l'en dissuader, Kai saisit la main de Mariah et l'aida à monter sur le lit.

Exaspéré pas son comportement, Kai dit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Doucement, en réponse à sa question, Mariah s'avança au dessus de lui et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Délicat baiser qui se transforma en un baiser passionné. Puis, Mariah se retira et murmura, toujours très près de lui :

- Cela répond–t-il à ta question ?

Kai, stupéfait, sourit d'un sourire sincère et se redressa pour enlacer sa compagne. Sa chaleur contre son corps était si agréable. Il essaya de graver toutes les sensations, tous les détails, aussi petits qu'ils pouvaient être , dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Puis Mariah se recula.

- Mais Kai, tu trembles ! Fit-elle en empoignant la main de ce dernier.

- C'est pas grave. . . J'ai juste froid. Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Mariah.

- Attends, viens près de moi. Dit Mariah en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Les deux adolescents s'allongèrent ensuite sur le lit d'hôpital, et s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-

-

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la douleur avait disparue. Mariah sentit la chaleur corporelle de Kai, près d'elle. L'adolescente serra la main de ce dernier, qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa propre main, un peu plus fort. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle remarqua qu'elle et Kai n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. . .

- Bonjour Mariah. Tu vas bien ? Fit l'autre personne présente.

- Euh. . . Oui, Ray ! Les autres ne sont pas là ? dit-elle en priant pour que sa réponse soit négative.

- Non, je suis venu seul. Mais, ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre.

Un silence pesant envahit alors l'endroit. Ray et Mariah se contentaient de se fixer, impassibles.

- Ray, va pas t'imaginer des choses qui . . . ne se sont jamais passées, d'accord ? S'assura-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Fit-il en souriant.

Mariah hocha de la tête.

- Tu m'aides à regagner mon lit ? Je ne crois pas que le docteur soit enchanté du fait que j'ai changé de lit. . . il m'avait bien dit de ne pas trop bouger. . .

- Appuie-toi sur moi.

Ce que Mariah fit et, avec l'aide de Ray, elle se recoucha sur le second lit. Elle tâta ensuite ses côtes, la douleur avait disparue, totalement. Elle jeta un regard furtif à l'horloge, 21h00, elle avait dormit plus de deux heures. Demain, l'adolescente pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Soudain, un toussotement de Ray le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Tu sais Mariah, ne me refais jamais ce coup là . Sortir en furie pour finir à l'hôpital. . . je te cherchais partout, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. . .

- Et moi j'étais désespérée. . . Mais tu sais Ray, j'aimerais que tout revienne comme avant, tu sais, avant que je t'avoue mes sentiments. . . Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dis veux-tu ?

- C'est ce que j'espère le plus au monde. Fit-il en souriant de réjouissance.

- Je n'avais pas réfléchie à ce que je disais. . . en y repensant, c'est de l'amour fraternel que je ressens pour toi. Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Je suis heureux que ça redevienne comme avant ! Mais, dis-moi, entre toi et Kai, c'est sérieux ?

- . . . Oui. Je l'aime et c'est réciproque. Même si je n'y aurais jamais cru avant. . .

Ray observa son amie. Elle avait l'air si heureuse de parler de sa relation avec Kai. . . Ça ressemblait vraiment à un amour sincère, et sa réaction lors de l'effondrement de l'arène ne fait que prouver ses faits. . .

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais dans les bras de Kai. Vraiment, c'était ma dernière option. . . Mais, je suis heureux de te voir heureuse.

- Merci Ray, t'es un vrai ami. Ça aurait été un désastre si je t'aurais perdu à cause d'un petit malentendu . . .

De son côté, Kai était éveillé, mais gardait les yeux clos. Car, en fait, depuis le début il écoutait la conversation de Mariah et Ray. Il savait bien que les écouter de la sorte était indiscret mais la curiosité l'avait emporté. . . Mariah et Ray, tout les deux, étaient de très bons amis. C'était ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu : un vrai ami. L'absence d'amitié dans sa vie avait toujours fait un vide en dedans lui, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait. Pendant toutes ces années, où il croyait tout voir et tout connaître niveau sentiment, il était en fait aveugle. Un aveugle qui croyait voir. Peu importe s'il ne pouvait plus marcher comme avant. . . il avait Mariah. Ça faisait toute la différence.

-

-

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prit son déjeuner, Mariah commença à se préparer à partir pendant que Kai l'observait. Elle éprouvait un certain regret de laisser Kai seul dans cet endroit. .. Le temps de préparer ses affaires fut très bref, comme elle n'avait presque qu'aucun effet personnel à l'hôpital.

- Mariah. . . Fit le garçon au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

- Tu dois me promettre de revenir ce soir. . . Peut-être que je pourrai m'en aller avec toi. . . si les résultats des tests sont positifs. Dit Kai en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr, je serais venue de toute façon. Mais là, je dois y aller tu comprends ?

Kai ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer un point invisible par terre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. . . s'il aurait pu, il aurait quitté cet enfer d'hôpital où la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire était regarder les murs en pensant à ceux qui sont en pleine santé, chez eux à faire toutes sortes de choses plus amusantes les unes que les autres. . . Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et à murmurer un faible : " À ce soir. . . "

- À ce soir ! Je serai là ! Promit Mariah avant de sortir de la pièce.

Kai l'observât un instant. Le docteur lui avait déclaré qu'il viendrait en début d'après-midi pour faire les ajustements finaux sur la prothèses. Comme il était plutôt tôt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. . . attendre et encore attendre. . . .

-

-

Quelques heures plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, sortant Kai de sa rêverie. Il jeta un regard vers la porte, espérant voir le D.Duval. . . Les bruits se rapprochaient, puis s'arrêtèrent. On entendit alors des voix, l'une masculine, l'autre féminine. Ensuite encore des pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Enfin, les cheveux blancs parsemés de gris du médecin apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'homme portait dans ses bras l'objet métallique. . . C'était une sorte d'appareil qui possédait une base au niveau de la cheville et du pied. Cette base était en forme de boîte et habritait le mécanisme qui faisait fonctionner les rayons qui motivait les tissus cérébrales du corps. Partant de cette base, deux barres de métaux minces remontaient jusqu'à demi-cuisse. Les deux barres étaient surplombées d'autres tiges de métaux qui protégeait des files minuscules. Au niveau du genoux il y avait un système de pliage. Le tout était accroché sur la jambe grâce à deux anneaux ajustables aux niveaux de la cheville et de la cuisse. Kai fixait l'appareil, stupéfait.

- Bonjour M. Hiwatari ! Ça va mieux aujourd'hui ?

- Hmppff. . . marmonna Kai sans quitter des yeux la prothèse.

Puis, l'homme s'approcha du lit.

- Maintenant, il faudra que vous vous leviez. Croyez-vous que vous serez capable de vous tenir debout en vous appuyant sur cette table ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la table de chevet à côté du lit.

- Oui, j'y arriverai. Dit Kai. Puis, avec l'aide du médecin, il descendit du lit et se tenu péniblement debout. Le médecin saisit la jambe inerte de Kai, releva le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à la cuisse et installa la jambe dans la prothèse, il ajusta quelques vis et aida Kai à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit avant de dire :

- Viens ici, essais de marcher en ligne droite sur la ligne que font les tuiles du plancher.

Kai lâcha doucement le rebord de la table et mit un pied en avant. Puis l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant tout allait bien, même si les métaux de l'appareil l'énervait au plus au point. Il marcha un instant, réussissant assez bien à suivre la ligne. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à bouger sa jambe droite et la sentait fatiguée. Il arriva finalement au bout de la distance désignée par le médecin et fit demi-tour. Le docteur revint vers lui et l'aida à monter sur le lit.

- Très bien, l'ajustement est parfait. Je ne crois pas que tu aies trop de difficultés pour marcher. . . Pour installer la prothèse tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes non plus, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, pour l'enlever, je crois que tu sais comment faire n'est-ce pas ?

Kai acquiesça d'un hochement de tête docile.

- Au début c'est normal que tu éprouves quelques difficultés, ça devrait s'améliorer avec le temps. Mais ce serait mieux si tu pourrais vivre avec quelqu'un, pour quelques temps, on ne sait jamais. Cependant, tu devras enlever la prothèse au coucher pour la remettre le lendemain matin. La raison est simple : tu pourrais l'abîmer, et de toute façon je ne crois pas que dormir avec ça te soit confortable. Enfin, pour l'instant je veux que tu reviennes me voir à chaque semaine pour voir l'évolution de la vertèbre.

- D'ac. . . d'accord. Affirma Kai.

- Pour m'assurer que tu seras capable d'enlever la prothèse, fais-le maintenant. De toute façon tu devras l'enlever pour te recoucher.

Kai se mit tout de suite à l'action. Il tendit les bras et dévissa la vis au niveau de la cheville en premier, ensuite celle où sa cuisse. Les reste s'enlevait assez bien. Il la prit dans ces mains et l'examina un instant. Vivre avec ça pour le reste de sa vie. . . Quelle ironie . . . L'adolescent la tendit alors au docteur qui la prit et la posa doucement sur la table.

- Je la dépose là, ça ira ?

Kai hocha lentement de la tête.

- Vous pourrez partir ce soir, mais pas seul. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous accompagnera ?

- Oui. Ça ira. Fit Kai en baissant les yeux.

- Bon bien j'ai d'autres patients à rencontrer. Si vous avez besoin d'aide vous n'avez qu'à sonner. Ajouta le docteur en pointant le petite sonnette au dessus du lit. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant Kai seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Kai repensa à son expérience avec la prothèse. C'était atroce. Totalement et simplement atroce. Il se demandait bien comment il pourrait continuer à vivre normalement avec un espèce de protection métallique autour de la jambe. Vu la façon dont il marchait, jamais plus il n'irait se promener au parc, bien trop honteux. . . tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir marcher normalement, sortir de cet enfer médicale et retrouver Mariah. Si simple mais si irréalisable. . .

-

-

La porte de la chambre 421, au sixième étage de l'hôtel '' The Pacific'', en cette soirée nuageuse, s'ouvrit en un craquement sonore. Une première personne entra, d'un pas irrégulier et maladroit. L'autre personne suivait la première et surveillait ses moindres gestes. Une troisième personne était présente mais restait dehors. Après un bref signe de main et un " Au revoir " elle s'éloigna et entra dans la chambre voisine. De retour à l'intérieur de la pièce 421, les deux individus se tenaient debout, l'un avec difficultés, l'autre sans problème. . . .

- Viens Kai, tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit de droite, près du mien. . .

Mariah s'avança et prit la main de son compagnon, en l'amenant doucement vers la chambre. Kai entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, il poussa ensuite un soupir et observa son amie, un sourire fatigué sur la figure, à peine discernable dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Tu sais, je suis contente que Ray est accepté que tu restes avec moi. . . C'est pas trop terrible cette prothèse ? Dit soudain Mariah en s'assoyant à côté de Kai.

- Oui, c'est terrible. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour rester près de toi je m'y plierai. Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Mariah.

- C'est tellement gentil tout ce que tu dis. . . Murmura-t-elle en prenant délicatement la main de celui qui hantait ses pensées. . . En réponse à cette approche Kai serra la main de Mariah un peu plus fort.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. . . Si je ne te dirais pas que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un plus que toi ce serait un péché énorme. . . tout comme si je ne te dirais pas qu'à chaque fois que je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, je me demande comment la nature a pu faire une chose aussi parfaite que toi. . .

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Mariah enlaça Kai avec passion. Il pouvait parfois être aussi adorable qu'il pouvait être arrogant. . . c'était un énorme changement de caractère. Surtout en pensant qu'il n'était comme ça que pour elle. . . plus elle pensait à ces faits, plus son amour pour lui devenait plus fort. Et en ce moment il avait tant besoin d'aide. . . le tournoi, toutes ces choses, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait était Kai, seulement Kai. Tant pis si elle devait abandonner son équipe en plein milieu d'un tournoi, ils comprendraient. L'amour était plus important que le beyblade, il était plus fort que tout. . .

Soudain, Kai se retira de son étreinte, sourit et caressa délicatement ce visage qu'il aimait tant. L'adolescent se rapprocha un peu et passa ses bras autour du cou de Mariah, il approcha ensuite ses lèvres et embrassa lentement Mariah qui se laissa aller dans ses bras musclés.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Pas même l'horloge de la chambre qui indiquait une heure tardive de la soirée.

Pas même le petit oiseau qui s'était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Plus rien, à part ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se laissèrent, tout eux éclatèrent de rire en se jetant un regard amoureux. Puis, Mariah dit, au bout d'un instant :

- Tu sais, on devrait aller se coucher. Moi, je suis crevée, pas toi ?

- Tu as raison. . . Et il faut que j'enlève cette chose.

Pendant que Mariah était allée se doucher, Kai entreprit d'enlever la prothèse. Il s'assit sur le lit, quelques dévissements, et . . . voilà. Après avoir déposé l'appareil sur la table de chevet, il s'étendit dans le lit, avec le t-shirt et les pantalons amples qu'il avait porter toute la journée. La raison était simple : Ray ne lui avait pas encore remit ses affaires entreposés dans l'autre chambre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les bras derrière la tête. Lorsque Mariah entra, il ouvrit doucement un oeil et la découvrit portant une très légère chemise de nuit blanche. Kai esquissa un sourire gêné puis referma les yeux. Mariah, quant à elle, s'étendit sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur elle.

- Kai, demain on pourrait aller se promener au parc. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Kai ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Non. . . Je ne veux pas. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu adores ça ! S'étonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard surpris.

Kai hésita un instant, tardant à répondre. Après quelques instants il finit quand même par dire :

- Je. . . je ne veux pas qu'on. . .qu'on me voit dans cet état. Réussit-il à dire en un souffle.

- Kai. . . ça n'a aucune importance ce que les autres pensent de toi. Si tu ne fais rien de ta vie à cause de ça, c'est que tu possèdes beaucoup moins de volonté que je le croyais. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Kai ne répondit point et continua à fixer le plafond.

- On n'en reparlera demain, d'accord ? Fit Mariah en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

La pièce sombra alors dans une obscurité profonde.

- Mariah. . . je t'aime. . . murmura doucement le garçon avant de s'endormir, épuisé et heureux d'avoir enfin pu dire ces trois mots en face . . .

-

-

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que ça te ferait du bien ! S'écria Mariah en marchant lentement près de son ami.

Kai émit un léger grognement en observant le paysage italien. Il éprouvait de légères difficultés à se déplacer mais y arrivait plutôt bien. Parfois, il perdait momentanément l'équilibre et devait s'accrocher à Mariah, mais ces occasions étaient plutôt rare.

- Allez viens, on va s'asseoir. T'as l'air épuisé. . . fit Mariah en jetant un regard à son compagnon.

Elle saisit la main de Kai et l'entraîna près de la rivière , au même endroit où elle avait parlé à Ray. Cet endroit était magnifique, vraiment. Comme il était encore assez tôt, le sol était encore légèrement mouillé. Alors les deux adolescents s'assirent au soleil, où les fines herbes avaient séchées. La rivière était magnifique, quelques canards pataugeaient et s'éclaboussaient en nageant sur le bord de la rivière, où le courant était absent. Mariah tenait toujours la main de Kai, puis elle la lâcha et effleura doucement le visage de celui-ci. Il y avait entre eux un silence apaisant, comme quoi le silence peut aussi être évocateur. . .

- Dis Kai, quand tu seras plus vieux, comment vois-tu ta vie future ?

Kai lui lança un regard confus, sans répondre.

- Je veux dire, où aimerais-tu habiter ? Des trucs du genre. . .

- Hum. . . Moi, j'aimerais vivre près de l'eau . . . quelque part où il y aurait beaucoup d'arbres. Fit finalement Kai après un instant d'hésitation.

Mariah observa un instant les canards plonger dans l'eau, puis elle se retourna vers Kai et lui demanda :

- Prévois-tu d'avoir des enfants ?

Kai la dévisagea, embarrassé. Il devint écarlate puis avoua, en détournant la tête :

-. . . Ça dépends. . . avec qui. . .

Mariah rit doucement de son embarras et posa sa tête contre le torse de son compagnon, il était si fort, si beau . . . Elle entendit le coeur de ce dernier battre dans sa poitrine. . . battre pour elle. . .

-

-

__

Et c'est fini !

Chapitre plus court que les deux autres, je sais. . . --'' J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Avez-vous aimé ? '' Ben, en tout cas, vous vouliez une fin heureuse, voilà ! ôô !!! vous trouvez pas que le mot prothèse sonne mal ? Moi, je déteste ce mot, pro-thè-se. . . brrrr. . . Mais j'a rien trouvé de mieux. --''

Peut-être que je ferai un slash, si le cœur m'en dit. . .

Bon, exceptionnellement, j'ai décidée de répondre aux reviews !

****

Noami Azuki : Non, non, non j'ai pas tué Kai et Mariah. . . je suis pas assez sadique ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai uploadé le chp avant que tu ne manques d'air, , , mais bon. . . hé oui, j'ai fait une bonne fin ! C'était la demande général ! ! ! ! Bye ! ! !

****

Calisto : Je t'ai traumatisé ??? désolée. . . Merci de me dire que le suspense est bon Je suis flattée !!!!! Et t'as vu ??? J'en ai pas tué un, pis l'autre n'est pas tout seul !!! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec ses dix doigts, non ? En passant j'adore vraiment beaucoup Ta fic !!! R'voir !

****

Shiny : C'est sûr que le ''Vous avez le choix, servez-vous en'' t'a fait penser à Mixmania, c'était à ça que j'avais pensé ! ! ! J'ai pas dit que Kai mourait, j'ai dit que Mariah voyait rien pis aussi qu'un homme (!) avait dit " il est vivant " ! ! ! Moi être incapable de tuer Kai. . . hors de mes forces. . . Mais l'idée de l'au delà était bonne ! Bye !

****

Pyro : Désolé j'ai pas pu mettre sang et tout et tout. . . la demande générale était la bonne fin ! ! ! (faut dire que moi aussi. . . ) Mais pour l'attitude Mariah envers Ray je peux t'éclairer. Admettons que tu es amoureuse d'un gars que tu connais depuis longtemps, (si t'es une fille bien sûr ) et qu'un jour tu lui dit que tu l'aimes et que lui il te dit qu'il t'aime plus comme une soeur, tu réagis comment ??? Moi, je ressentirais une certaine gêne envers lui. Et vice versa. C'est comme ça que j'ai percut le comportement de Mariah. J'espère que j'ai éclairé t'a lanterne ! Moi, en tout cas, je me comprends. . . je suis bien la seule à ,e comprendre d'ailleurs. . . Bye !

****

Kimiko : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. . . Kai est-il en assez bon état pour toi ??? J'ai hésité en lui faire perdre les deux jambes ou seulement une . . . T'a vu Kai et Mariah finissent ensemble ! Et je comprends que tu aies été étonné par la fin, moi aussi ça m'a étonné. . . Le coup du hibou n'était pas prévu ! Ça m'est venu comme ça alors que je n'avais plus d'inspiration ! Je peux faire tout avec rien c'est incroyable. Ben, enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chp ! ! ! Bisou !! !

****

Danoue : Voilà ! J'ai continué ! Bye, bisou !

****

White-Catz : Tu t'impatientes et tu t'en fous t'a dit ! ! ! lol

****

Etoile du soir : Non, j'ai pas tué mon couple vedette, pour quelle sadique me prends-tu ? ? ? Bon y faut que je continue, parce que sinon tu ne répond plus de toi et ça, ça veut fin de '' Les ailes de la victoire'' ! ! ! Bisou, bye ! ! !

__

Bon bien, merci pour tout les reviews !

Pyrewan


	9. Épilogue

****

LE POIDS DU CHAGRIN

-

-

****

Chapitre 9

-

-

__

Épilogue

-

-

Kathy courait dans la rue. Elle courait à pleine vitesse et était à bout de souffle. Dans sa main, la jeune fille tenait fermement une toupie bleue et orange. À chacun de ses pas, ses deux couettes bleu argentées balançaient sur ses épaules.

Elle ralentit un peu le rythme et reprit doucement son souffle. Kathy jeta un bref regard à sa montre, attachée à son poignet gauche. Il était 17h14 et elle était en retard. Misère. . . À cette pensée elle recommença à courir.

Puis, sa demeure apparut dans son champs de vision. C'était une maison magnifique, située au bord d'un lac. La maison n'était ni grosse, ni petite et était faite en bois brun. Elle était parfaite pour habriter quatre personnes mais, seulement trois personnes y vivaient. La demeure était située dans un quartier plutôt éloigné de la ville où les maisons étaient quand même assez distancées les une des autres. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que les gens ici soient très gentils, il y avait même plusieurs jeunes de l'âge de Kathy.

Kathy arriva finalement devant la maison. La jeune fille de six ans se dirigea vers la porte arrière et l'ouvrit. La porte émit un grincement et la fillette entra, sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison.

- Maman ? Papa ? s'écria Kathy en scrutant autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait personne, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Par les jours de soleil comme celui-ci, il était rare de voir ses parents à l'intérieur. . . Ils étaient toujours dehors, même s'il n'y avait rien à y faire, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose.

La jeune fille ressortit dehors, ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le jardin. La cours arrière de la maison était superbe, elle était parsemée d'arbres de toutes sortes, des gros, des petits. . . de tout quoi ! Plus près du lac, à environ quatre mètres du rivage, il y avait un banc où l'on pouvait s'asseoir pour admirer le paysage. À environ treize mètres à la droite du banc, il y avait aussi un potager où sa mère faisait pousser des légumes d'une variété incroyable ! Les favoris de Kathy étaient les radis. . . À chaque jour, la fillette allait voir si un des ces savoureux légumes était mûr. Mais en passant près du potager, elle vit que ces parents n'y étaient pas.

Kathy continua sa route, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer, si elle était à l'heure, bien sûr. Kathy se mordit doucement la lèvre en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 17h25, beaucoup de retard. . .

" Peut-être que papa refusera de me montrer cette chose importante. . . " songea-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

La jeune fille marcha vers le bord du lac, se dirigeant du côté de l'énorme saule où son père avait l'habitude d'aller. . . Lorsqu'elle y arriva, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Attaché au tronc de l'arbre, un chiot noir et blanc, petit et potelé, se tenait assit, battant frénétiquement de la queue. Quand il aperçut Kathy, il émit un couinement impatient. La fillette, quant à elle, accourut vers l'animal et le serra dans ses bras.

- Un chiot !

Puis, son père apparut derrière elle, souriant. Il échappa un léger rire en apercevant l'air heureux de sa fille. . . rien n'est mieux que faire plaisirs à ceux qu'on aime. . .

- C'est pour moi ? Demanda Kathy en tournant la tête vers son père.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ça fait si longtemps que tu m'en demandes un, mais il faudra que tu t'en occupes bien.

La jeune fille échappa un cri de contentement et étreignit le chiot qui lui lécha à la figure.

- T'as entendu p'tit chien ? Tu es à moi maintenant ! Ton nouveau nom sera. . . hum. . . Dranzer ! Comme le spectre de papa !

Kai ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord avec ce nom, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit sa femme répliqua :

- Très bonne idée Kathy ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à son mari qui lui jeta à son tour un regard exaspéré.

- Alors, ma chérie, ça a été les combats beyblades avec tes amis ? Ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

Kathy fit la moue puis soupira, tout en caressant le chiot.

- Ça irait mieux si j'avais un spectre moi aussi ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de m'éjecter. . . râla-t-elle, un air déconfit à la figure.

- Je suis certaine que tu es bien plus forte qu'eux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Ouais, mais c'est long. . . Dit la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention sur son nouveau chiot.

Puis, le couple s'éloigna lentement, côte à côte. Kai marchait beaucoup mieux qu'avant, grâce au progrès de la médecine, mais surtout grâce à ses propres efforts. . . On lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'est qu'en persévérant qu'on peut progresser. . .

Lorsqu'ils furent à une certaine distance de leur fille, une conversation s'installa entre les deux parents.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de céder Dranzer à Kathy. Ça fait bientôt seize ans que tu ne joues plus au beyblade. Depuis ce malheureux incident . . .

- C'est que je tiens encore à Dranzer, tu comprends ? Ça me rappelle pleins de souvenirs. . . bons comme mauvais. Et de toute façon Dranzer n'est pas fait pour Kathy. Je crois que chacun à son propre spectre, selon sa personnalité . Un spectre ne se donne pas comme ça, il faut qu'il y ait des sortes de liens. . . plus profond que le sang. Elle aura son spectre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, déclara Kai en baissant les yeux.

Puis, il releva la tête et regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire ironique.

- Et de toute façon, toi aussi ça fait un bout de temps que tu as arrêté le beyblade, pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas Galux, à Kathy ?

Mariah fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Je te rappelle que c'est pour toi que j'ai stopper les combats ! Alors garde tes sarcasmes pour toi !

Kai éclata de rire sous le regard exaspéré de Mariah.

- Ce que tu peux être détestable parfois. . . !

Voyant que Kai continuait à pouffer de rire, elle déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de ce dernier et lui dit :

- Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de rire à l'instant, ce soir, je te fais dormir dehors.

Cette phrase eu tôt fait de remettre Kai d'aplomb.

- Tu n'oserais pas. Fit-il, un air douteux au visage. Puis devant l'air déterminé de sa femme, il rectifia :

- Tu oserais. Ça va, je me tais.

Ce fut au tour de Mariah de s'esclaffer de rire. Puis, elle passa un bras derrière la tête de Kai et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme recula ensuite son visage de celui de Kai et fit, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Jamais je ne ferais ça, ce soir je te veux avec moi, dans notre lit.

Plus loin, Kathy les regardait en parlant au chiot.

- T'a vu Dranzer, eux, ce sont mes parents. Ils s'aiment beaucoup, je le sais ils se le disent tout le temps. Mais, chut. . . tu veux savoir un secret ? Fit-elle en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

Le chien émit un petit jappement aigu. La jeune fille approcha sa tête du chien et leva son oreille pendante.

- L'autre jour, j'les ai espionné pendant qu'ils parlaient et, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une petite soeur. . . très bientôt. . . Ce sera bien, on aura une nouvelle personne pour jouer.

Kathy jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil à ses parents qui marchaient serrés l'un contre l'autre en direction de la maison.

-

-

__

Vous devez me trouver ennuyante, non ? ¬¬

Vous en faites pas, , , y'aura sûrement plus de suite maintenant. Je stop, j'arrête ! Je vais me mettre à fond dans la fic de beyblade que je suis en train d'écrire ''parallèlement''. Je l'écris plusieurs chp en avance comme ça ce sera : Adieu le stress de se stresser pour se grouiller d'écrire un chp parce que j'écris extrêmement lentement ! '' Je sais qu'il faut écrire à son rythme mais j'ai le rythme d'une tortue qui s'est cassé une patte ¬¬ . . .

--'' Je réussis toujours à déraper du sujet principal, remarquez. Bon enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ! ! Toujours la même chanson. . . Et j'ai remarquer que je n'avais jamais fait le disclamer. ÔÔ ! Ne me poursuivez pas ! Yo soy pas coupable ! . . . ¬¬''

Pyrewan

__

Est-ce que je réponds aux reviews ? Bah, , , j'ai le temps, je vais le faire ! Une exception peut se reproduire plusieurs fois et de toute façon : c'est mon (vraiment) dernier chp ! ! !

****

Danoue : Merci ! Mais t'en mets pas un peut trop ?

****

Noami Azuki : Ton review m'a trop fait marrer ! Et tout ce que t'a écrit m'a t-r-è-s flattée ! ! ! J'vais finir par croire que je n'écris pas aussi mal que je le crois. . . J'espère que t'a aimé cet épilogue ! Bon bien, be-bye ! ôô !

****

Shiny : Ravie que tu aies aimé ! Moi aussi je plains Kai. . . même si c'est moi qui lui fait subir ça ! Parfois je peux être sadique ! Non mais, ! Bye !

****

Kimiko : Merci !

****

Calisto : Vraiment ? Tu la trouves aussi super ? Ravie que tu es aimé ! ! ! Et pour le cas de Kai j'ai fais une p'tite recherche J'voulais être plus précise. Manque d'inspiration ? Ça arrive à tout le monde. (surtout à moi). '' Mais t'a vu je suis quand même arrivé à faire quelque chose de potable ! Un yaoi Rei/Kai ? Hum,,, ça promet ! Je te souhaite pleins de bonnes idées ! Bisou ! ****

-

-

**__**

Bon ici prend (officiellement) fin la fiction. . . Réponse au défi de Shiny n.6

**__**

Faudrait que je pense à lui trouver un nom, non ? Ça sonne bizarre.

(Ce n'est pas une insulte contre toi Shiny ! ! ! (je t'assure)) Ah. . . Je sais !

À partir de maintenant, connaissez cette ficton sous le nom de . . . .

****

Le poids du chagrin.

****

AU REVOIR ! ! !

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

****


End file.
